Les beaux parents
by Lonely Seira
Summary: Deux amoureux, formant un couple autant secret qu'improbable, décident de se révéler à la fin de leurs études. La peur leur plombe les tripes car ils ont choisi de leur dire, à eux qui sont plus effrayants qu'une armée entière de Vous-savez-qui...
1. On n'est pas rendus

**Auteur**** : **Lonely Seira

**Titre**** : **Les beaux-parents

**Genre**** : **Humour/Romance(?)/shonen-aï/UR/OOC

**Rating : **T

**Pairing**** :** Drago/Harry

**Disclaimer**** : **Pas à moi tout ça ! J. K. Rowling en reste la propriétaire... et vu ce que je leur fais c'est mieux comme ça !

* * *

**Avant-propos : **Ma toute première fiction tentée sur l'univers de Harry Potter. Un monde que je ne maîtrise pas franchement bien pour le moment alors ne cherchez dans cette histoire que de la légèreté, de la détente et des bonnes tranches de rires !

En espérant que vous apprécierez ce voyage !

* * *

**Info de lecture :**

_Itallique : pensées de Harry  
_« ... » : pensées de Drago  
« _Itallique _» : les deux en même temps

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : On n'est pas rendus ...**

Une nuit étoilée, un ciel sans nuage, une lune pleine inondant cette terre endormie d'une lumière fantômatique, et deux garçons au sommet de la plus haute tour d'un imposant château. La douceur printanière régnait en cette fin d'année scolaire à Poudlard alors que deux jeunes gens, l'un aussi blond que son vis-à-vis était brun, discutaient assis l'un contre l'autre en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

- J'en reviens toujours pas que sept ans se soient écoulés, dit le brun dans un faible murmure alors que dans le même temps, il avait resserré l'emprise des bras du blond autour de lui.

- Mmh ? Marmonna celui-ci d'un air interrogateur alors que son nez se perdait en de tendres caresses taquines dans les cheveux ébènes face à lui.

- Sept ans que j'ai découvert ce monde... et que je t'ai découvert toi aussi. Si j'avais su qu'on en finirait là...

Le brun se contenta de laisser sa phrase en suspens, perdant à nouveau ses yeux émeraudes vers la voûte céleste.

- Comment pensais-tu que ça finirait au début ? Demanda le blond dans un ronronnement au creux de l'oreille de l'autre jeune homme qui frémit sous son souffle.

- Sais pas... moi penché tout sourire au-dessus de ton corps refroidi je suppose.

- Et au lieu de ça c'est moi qui me penche au-dessus de ton corps brûlant presque chaque nuit, susurra le blond sur un ton sensuel, provoquant un nouveau frisson chez son petit ami.

- ''Presque chaque nuit'' ? Tu t'avances un peu en disant ça quand même, répondit le brun d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Ce n'est pas si souvent qu'on peut être seuls tous les deux... Mmh... malheureusement ! Ajouta-t-il dans un gémissement alors que le blond faisait courir ses mains sur son torse et que ses dents avaient pris possession du lobe rosé de son oreille.

- Dans mes rêves, reprit le blond en déposant un baiser dans le cou si tentant du brun, je te tiens dans mes bras chaque nuit... et pas que pendant la nuit en fait.

- Pervers ! Je me disais bien aussi que tu avais parfois une drôle de tête pendant les cours de Slughorn, le réprimanda le brun avec amusement.

- Et toi alors ? Que fais-tu dans tes rêves ? L'interrogea le blond sur un ton dénué de toute innocence.

- Faut-il que je te le précise ? Répondit le brun d'un air provocant.

- Oui, il le faut. Je veux tout savoir. Et avec les détails. Je veux que tu me parles... de mes mains qui te font frémir lorsqu'elles glissent sur toi...

Joignant le geste à la parole, le blond balada ses doigts agiles sur la chemise blanche qu'il outrepassait parfois pour sentir le contact délicat de la peau dissimulée en-dessous, arrachant un gémissement plus que satisfaisant à sa victime.

- ... Je veux que tu me racontes ce que tu ressens lorsque mes lèvres effleurent ta peau...

- Mmh... si bon, laissa échapper le brun en se mordant faiblement la lèvre du bas tandis que celles de l'autre jeune homme déposaient une pluie de baisers ardents dans son cou, puis sur son épaule partiellement dévoilée grâce à la dextérité de ses doigts fins.

- ... Je veux t'entendre me dire ce que ça te fait quand tu me sens... en toi.

Il chuchota ces deux derniers mots dans un souffle rauque à un centimètre de l'oreille du brun si bien que celui-ci se tendit un peu contre lui, levant ses bras derrière sa tête pour saisir celle du blond et s'emparer de ses lèvres assassines qui finirait par avoir raison de son si précaire self-contrôle. La température grimpa en flèche alors que les deux hommes se ravageaient mutuellement la bouche. Les mains du blond avaient depuis longtemps fait sauter les boutons de la chemise blanche, faisant redoubler les gémissements du brun. Ce dernier parvint à contrôler sa voix encore un instant pour que quelques mots s'échappent de sa bouche :

- Dis... je pensais à... Mmh ! Je pensais à un truc là, marmonna-t-il entre deux miaulements.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le blond avec une note d'impatience et un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix.

- J'me disais... que j'aimerais... Aah ! J'aimerais officialiser notre couple devant nos parents, lâcha-t-il finalement, faisant se figer brutalement le blond dans son mouvement.

- ... Quoi ?! S'interloqua-t-il après un temps d'arrêt.

La température chuta aussi rapidement qu'elle était montée tandis que le brun, après avoir remis en ordre sa chemise débraillée, se retourna un peu hésitant pour plonger ses yeux couleur de jade dans les billes grises de son petit ami.

- En fait, reprit-il en regardant les yeux exorbités du blond par intermittence, ça fait un moment que j'y pense et...

- Et tu décides de me sortir ça comme ça ? T'as pas l'impression d'avoir _légèrement _cassé l'ambiance là ? Demanda le jeune homme sur un ton passablement énervé.

- Bah pour tout te dire... j'avais espéré profiter de cette si bonne ambiance pour noyer le poisson, admit le brun avec un air contrit.

- Noyer le... quoi ? S'étonna le blond en haussant les sourcils.

- Oh... hum, en gros ça veut dire que j'essaie de faire passer une information capitale en la dissimulant au milieu d'une situation favorable pour mieux la faire accepter.

- Tu veux dire métamorphoser le dragon en vélane ?

- Euh... sûrement oui. Bref, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Se hasarda de nouveau le brun en jetant un regard en biais à son interlocuteur.

- J'sais pas si... enfin c'est soudain... tu me prends un peu au dépourvu là, bégaya-t-il en se passant une main crispée sur la nuque.

- Oui j'me doute. Mais dans une semaine c'est la fin de l'année et... enfin, moi je voudrais qu'on continue à se voir après. J'veux dire, ce serait dommage de tout arrêter parce qu'on ne sera plus élèves. Après tout ce qu'on a dû traverser...

- Oui ce serait con. Mais ce que tu me proposes m'a l'air périlleux quand même. Mes parents, tu sais bien comment ils sont ... j'sais pas s'ils vont comprendre.

- Si on leur explique tous les deux y'a pas de raison. Bon, ça risque de chauffer un peu, mais s'ils t'aiment ça ira non ? Dit le brun sur un ton chargé d'espoir.

Le blond soupira en glissant sa main lasse depuis sa nuque jusqu'à ses cheveux, faisant disparaître leur ordre soigné et calculé pour qu'ils se dressent finalement en tous sens. Le brun rougit légèrement en voyant cela. Il adorait que son amant adjoigne à son image cette note un peu plus sauvage qui tranchait si délicieusement avec sa droiture et sa rigidité habituelles. Cela lui rappelait aussi les moments qui suivaient leurs étreintes passionnées et charnelles. Il ne laissa cependant rien voir de son trouble, permettant ainsi au blond de se concentrer sur sa décision.

- C'est dans ce genre de situation que je me dis que finalement, ça a du bon d'être orphelin, lâcha-t-il enfin en poussant un soupir à vous fendre le cœur.

- Va donc dire ça à Sirius, on verra si tu feras toujours autant le malin, rétorqua le brun sur un ton amusé.

Le blond soupira à nouveau et laissa retomber sa tête contre la muraille derrière lui, regardant le ciel d'encre d'un air dépité.

- Bordel, je savais qu'un jour mon nom deviendrait un fardeau effroyable – encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà j'veux dire – mais là c'est pire que ce que je croyais, marmonna-t-il lassement.

- C'est sûr... pas évident de s'appeler Drago Malfoy quand on est amoureux du Garçon-qui-a-vaincu-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, poursuivit le brun avec un sourire sarcastique.

Drago lâcha un grognement d'approbation.

- Je ne m'y ferai jamais à ce nouveau titre... je trouvais déjà l'ancien ridicule – le garçon qui a survécu... non mais vraiment ! – alors là ça frise le n'importe quoi.

- Je suis bien d'accord... mais que veux-tu y faire ? Ça fait partie du mythe, concéda Harry en haussant les épaules. Pas de place pour être juste Harry.

- Pas de place pour être juste Harry, répéta pensivement Drago. Ce qui rend encore plus difficile le fait que tu sortes avec un fils de Mangemort reconnu... les gens vont croire que je t'ai mis sous Imperium.

- Oui, y'a des chances ! Lâcha Harry en se retenant de rire devant la désespoir flagrant qui émanait de son amant. Mais avant de se retrouver face à l'opinion publique... il va d'abord falloir s'occuper de l'opinion privée.

- Mouais... je crois que je préfèrerais encore affronter un dragon ou une foule de sorciers en furie plutôt que la réaction de mon père quand je lui dirai ''Je sors avec votre ennemi juré père, mais ça ne vous dérange pas n'est-ce pas ?''.

- Vu comme ça forcément... peut-être pourrais-tu commencer avec ta mère ? Elle me déteste un peu moins non ?

- Son avis sur toi est mitigé. Autant elle est contente que tu nous aies débarrassé de Tu-sais-qui – en me sauvant la vie au passage – autant le fait de se dire que tu es un Potter, un Gryffondor, le chouchou de Dumbledore, le fer de lance de l'ordre du phénix, l'idole de la communauté magique... et un homme qui m'empêchera d'avoir un héritier, ne joue pas en ta faveur.

- Effectivement, j'ai une ardoise plutôt chargée. Mais je garde quand même bon espoir de me faire accepter par eux, réaffirma Harry avec conviction. Ou au moins de survivre à notre prochaine rencontre, corrigea-t-il piteusement en voyant l'expression extrêmement sceptique de son interlocuteur.

- Rien que ce fait serait surprenant. Sais-tu que mon père s'est fait livrer secrètement un de ces jeux du pendu magique que l'on trouve dans la boutique des deux Weasmoche siamois ?

- Drago, arrête avec ce surnom. Les Weasley sont comme ma famille, il faudra t'y faire, le réprimanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils

- Oui si tu veux ! Répondit le blond avec agacement en secouant la main (comme pour chasser une envolée de nargoles... du moins aurait-ce été là la supposition de Luna). Bref, ce que je veux dire, reprit Drago, c'est que mon père a métamorphosé le pantin pour qu'il arbore ton visage... et que chaque soir après le dîner, il s'amuse à perdre encore et encore pour avoir le plaisir de te regarder te pendre tout seul. Ça le fait rire à tous les coups... sauf que c'est pas un rire amusé, c'est plutôt une espèce de rictus cruel à la Malfoy.

- C'est à ce point-là ? Demanda Harry en froissant les sourcils de malaise.

- J'ai enjolivé l'histoire pour ne pas te faire peur, lui dit Drago en le fixant avec sérieux.

- Oh... c'est vraiment à ce point alors. Bah ! Ça m'fait pas peur ! Déclara Harry. Je n'aurais pas atterri à Gryffondor si je me laissais impressionner si facilement. Je vais lui montrer ce que vaut le courage d'un lion à ton paternel moi !

- Méfie-toi du retour de baguette. La vengeance est un art chez les serpents. Et si tu crois t'en sortir en survivant à la première rencontre c'est que tu connais bien mal les verts et argent. Certes, tu es littéralement ''le Survivant'', mais ça m'étonnerait que ce titre soit suffisant pour stopper mon père. Puis niveau rancœur et vengeance, tu ne peux pas faire plus Serpentard qu'un Malfoy... enfin en excluant Salazar lui-même je veux dire.

- Et Voldemort, ajouta innocemment Harry s'en prêter attention au sursaut de son amant.

- Ne dis pas son nom par Merlin !

- Drago c'est ridicule. Il est mort pour de bon ce coup-ci.

- On ne sait jamais avec le seigneur des ténèbres... il est déjà revenu une fois après tout, contra Drago en frissonnant de dégoût.

- Oui bah il ne reviendra plus, crois-moi sur parole ! On a erradiqué la moindre trace de son existence. Je sais que Dumbledore est un sorcier totalement loufoque et que la surconsommation de bonbons au citron aggrave sa sénilité, mais grâce à lui, on a fait un travail dans les règles de l'art et j'ai personnellement apporté la touche finale alors c'est une affaire qui roule !

- Ok. N'empêche... entre Tu-sais-qui et la fureur meurtrière de mon père, je me demande encore ce qui est le pire, lâcha ensuite Drago, subitement pensif.

- Arrête de t'en faire pour ça, on n'y est pas encore. Pour le moment, on doit finir l'année en un seul morceau.

- Une semaine... ça ne va plus être très long.

- Peut-être, mais il peut en arriver des choses en une semaine, surtout vue la fréquence avec laquelle les chaudrons me tombent sur la tête ! Et d'ailleurs, pour ne pas tenter le mauvais sort, il vaudrait mieux qu'on décolle. Moi j'ai ma cape d'invisibilité, mais on ne tiendra pas tous les deux en-dessous. Ce serait dommage que tu te retrouves à faire une retenue avec Rusard juste pour une stupide histoire de couvre-feu.

- Couvre-feu... comme si on en avait encore besoin à notre âge. On est majeurs nom d'un hypogriffe ! S'exclama Drago avec une indignation typiquement serpentarde.

- Le règlement c'est le règlement ! Rétorqua Harry avec amusement en se relevant pour épousseter son pantalon.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Alors que tu comptabilises autant d'entorses aux règles de l'école que les jumeaux poils-de-carotte eux-mêmes ? S'esclaffa Drago en suivant le mouvement.

- Je ne le faisais pas exprès, se défendit Harry d'un air offusqué.

- Mais oui, on va dire ça comme ça, dit Drago sur un ton bien peu convaincu en s'engageant dans les escaliers en colimaçon pour descendre de la tour.

Harry bougonna vaguement quelque chose avant de lui emboîter le pas, sa cape d'invisibilité sous le coude. Arrivés en bas des marches, ils se retrouvèrent confrontés à un silencieux couloir. Harry se dissimula sous sa cape après un hochement de tête rapide de Malfoy et ils se remirent en route aussi discrètement que s'ils déambulaient au milieu d'une horde de dragons endormis que le moindre son pourrait réveiller. Mais l'ennui des vieux châteaux de pierres à cette heure de la soirée, c'était que des pas dans un couloir désert résonnaient atrocement en se répercutant sur tous les murs.

Drago se stoppa donc, tous les sens en alerte, lorsque le bruit de pas lourds se fit entendre dans un couloir adjacent. Il se plaqua contre le mur et le longea, avant de sentir la main invisible de Harry se presser sur son épaule.

- Bouge pas, j'vais voir, lui indiqua-t-il dans un léger chuchotement.

Drago acquiesça et s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'intersection des deux couloirs. Il sentit Harry le frôler et le dépasser alors que les pas continuaient de progresser vers eux. Une minute plus tard, Harry revint vers lui.

- R.A.S., ce sont juste tes gardes du corps qui viennent te récupérer, lui dit-il sur un ton amusé.

- Hein ? S'étonna Drago au moment où une voix grave s'élevait.

- Mais je te dis qu'il est vers la tour d'astronomie, murmura (très peu discrètement) un jeune homme que Drago reconnut comme étant Grégory Goyle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ficherait là-bas à cette heure ? Et puis de toute façon, il ne veut pas qu'on vienne le déranger. J'me souviens encore du sort que je m'étais pris la dernière fois et ça m'dit franchement rien de me l'remettre à dos, se plaignit Vincent Crabbe de sa voix encore plus rauque.

À côté de lui, Drago entendit Harry lâcher un léger pouffement au souvenir de ce sort de chauve-furie que son amant avait un jour lancé à Crabbe après que celui-ci s'était montré un peu trop curieux envers ses activités nocturnes (dédicace aux talents de la mégère rouquine, dixit Drago qui se souvenait encore douloureusement des compétences de Ginny en la matière).

- Je sais bien mais le professeur Rogue a été très clair : s'il prenait un seul serpent dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, la punition serait si effroyable qu'on la mettrait dans ''L'histoire de Poudlard''... Jamais lu ce bouquin mais la sang-de-bourbe Gryffondor avait l'air de dire que y'avait que les trucs importants qui étaient dedans... pas envie de voir ça moi.

- Bah oui mais qu'est-ce qu'on fera si c'est nous qu'on prend espèce de véracrasse stupide ? Lança Crabbe.

_Et bah, étonnant de constater que même un lourdeau sans neurones comme Crabbe peut avoir une répartie correcte..._

« Mon Dieu, voilà qu'il se met à être pertinent le tas de muscles... je serais moins surpris si le seigneur de ténèbres surgissait de derrière une armure habillé en tutu rose en criant ''BOUH !'' »

- Le couvre-feu est pour dans cinq minutes... si on l'trouve pas, on se casse c'est tout. Mais j'suis sûr qu'il a oublié, répliqua Goyle en soupirant. Je sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, mais j'le trouve distrait.

Harry pouffa de nouveau en soufflant dans la cou de son blond au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à sauter sur Crabbe pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Drago se raidit en oubliant toute sa colère envers son camarade de chambre, préférant planter son regard furieux dans le vide derrière lui, espérant viser Harry. Ce dernier murmura alors :

- Avoue qu'il n'a pas tort, tu te laisses facilement distraire.

Malfoy grogna de mécontentement alors que Goyle allait répliquer une nouvelle fois :

- Ce serait pas étonnant qu'il ait oublié, mais pourquoi...

- Et quand bien même j'aurais oublié – ce qui est fort peu probable étant donné que ma mémoire vaut largement mieux que vos cervelles de strangulot soumis à un sortilège de confusion – qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je serais heureux de vous voir venir gâcher ma soirée en risquant la couroux de Rogue par-dessus le marché ? coupa Malfoy de sa voix acerbe en se plantant devant ses deux acolytes qui avaient sursauté suite à sa subite apparition.

- C'est toi Drago, constata Goyle avec soulagement.

- Non je suis Miss Teigne et mon Cracmol de maître m'a métamorphosée en bombe sexuelle serpentarde pour s'amuser, répliqua Drago avec un rictus moqueur.

- On se demandait juste où t'étais passé, continua piteusement Crabbe, effrayé de constater l'humeur massacrante de son vis-à-vis dont la langue acérée semblait en très grande forme ce soir. Le couvre-feu...

- Je m'en moque comme de mon premier balai Crabbe ! Je suis un préfet et un serpentard de surcroît. Me crois-tu donc assez bête pour ne pas être capable de rentrer au dortoir sans me faire prendre ?

- Désolé, bafouilla Crabbe en se tortillant aussi nerveusement que Goyle.

Les deux garçons étaient peut-être bien plus imposants et musculeux que Drago, mais en ce moment ils avaient l'air de deux gamins pris en faute et se ratatinaient à vue d'œil devant le blond.

- Ouais désolé, dit à son tour Goyle. Mais on a entendu la sang-de-bourbe et ce traître de Weasley parler après le dîner. Ils avaient l'air de dire que Potter serait de sortie ce soir et on voulait pas que tu t'retrouves seul en face de lui, tenta alors d'expliquer le serpentard.

« C'était exactement ça l'idée, bougre de Scrouts attardé ! »

- Penses-tu que je sois incapable de lui tenir tête seul ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

_Tu pourrais pas, je connais tous tes points sensibles..._

- Non non c'est pas ça ! C'est juste que si près de la fin d'année, les profs sentent venir les sales coups et ils sont encore plus vigilants... en le coinçant à plusieurs on l'aurait maté plus vite et ça aurait évité le grabuge, voulut justifier Crabbe.

« Pensée véritablement serpentarde... dommage que ce fugace instant de lucidité soit dirigé contre mon mec »

_Bah mince ! Il a le cerveau qui marche ce soir le gorille. Me choper à plusieurs, ils devraient prendre des leçons de courage chez nous ces serpents... euh ... désolé Drago._

- Ne t'occupe pas de mes affaires Crabbe, si je devais me trouver devant Potter, je saurais exactement comme le prendre, trancha Drago.

« Et même qu'il en redemanderait... »

_Ne me tente pas beau blond sinon tu ne rentreras jamais chez toi entier._

Les deux serpentards présentèrent des excuses balbutiées à la hâte avant que Drago ne leur proposât de réintégrer leurs cachots. Crabbe et Goyle entourèrent Malfoy (_Réflexe conditionné par les dernières années on dirait_) et ils se mirent en route. Drago se retourna ensuite furtivement et lança un clin d'œil coquin à Harry, assorti d'un sourire franchement pervers. Pour toute réponse, Harry le suivit sur quelques pas et lui pinça les fesses, se plaquant ensuite la main sur la bouche pour tenter de retenir le rire qui avait failli lui échapper à la vue de Drago qui avait sursauté en couinant faiblement.

- Quoi qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? Demandèrent immédiatement Crabbe et Goyle en se mettant à regarder partout.

- Rien, se reprit immédiatement Drago en remettent son masque impassible. J'ai juste eu le pressentiment que quelqu'un n'allait pas tardé à prendre cher pour son audace, finit-il mystérieusement en souriant avec sadisme.

« Et ça pour prendre cher... »

_J'attends de voir mon grand. Tu fais le fier maintenant mais tu riras moins dans une semaine !_

Et pendant que Vincent et Grégory s'interrogeaient du regard, ne comprenant rien de ce qu'avait voulu dire Drago, ce dernier s'en retourna vivement dans un tourbillon de robe noire à faire pâlir Rogue de jalousie tandis que Harry reprenait le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor.

« _N'empêche... on n'est quand même pas rendus »_

_

* * *

_

**Note de l'auteur : **Un premier chapitre de bouclé pour cette fiction qui en comptera 6 ! Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ma manière de fonctionner (j'ai surtout donné chez les narutiens depuis que je hante le site), je publierai un chapitre par semaine. D'habitude c'est le dimanche, mais pour cette fiction ce sera le mercredi.

Comme dit en avant-propos, c'est ma première fiction HP alors les critiques sont les bienvenues ! Merci de penser à l'auteur !

Chapitre 2 "Instinct féminin et sensibilité de gobelin" en ligne le Mercredi 23 Septembre ! Bonne semaine !

**P.N.A. : **Ce chapitre n'a pas bénéficié de bêta-lecture alors si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas à me les signaler ! Merci d'avance.


	2. Instinct féminin, sensibilité de gobelin

**Auteur**** : **Lonely Seira

**Titre**** : **Les beaux-parents

**Genre**** : **Humour/Romance(?)/shonen-aï/UR/OOC

**Rating**** : **T

**Pairing**** :** Drago/Harry

**Disclaimer**** : **Pas à moi tout ça ! J. K. Rowling en reste la propriétaire... et vu ce que je leur fais c'est mieux comme ça !

* * *

**Info de lecture**** :**

_Itallique : pensées de Harry  
_« ... » : pensées de Drago  
« _Itallique _» : les deux en même temps

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Instinct féminin et sensibilité de gobelin**

Drago arriva au niveau de l'entrée de la salle commune et donna le mot de passe pour y pénétrer, suivi de Crabbe et Goyle. Après avoir rapidement scanné les lieux, il repéra Blaise, Théodore, Pansy et Millicent assis sur le grand canapé vert devant l'âtre de la cheminée. Il se dirigea vers eux d'une traite et se laissa élégamment choir dans le dernier fauteuil libre. Blaise et Théo lui lancèrent immédiatement un regard dépité tandis que Millicent riait sous cape.

« Qu'ont-il à me regarder comme ça ces imbéciles ? »

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poser la question à haute voix, Pansy lui décocha un sourire hautement satisfait (ce qui étonna encore plus le blond) avant de tourner la tête vers les deux serpentards qui tiraient des têtes d'enterrement. Elle tendit ensuite sa main ouverte devant eux.

- Lâchez vos gallions les gars, leur lança-t-elle d'une voix triomphante.

- Par Salazar ! C'est bien la dernière fois que je parie avec toi Parkinson, maugréa Blaise en laissant tomber cinq grosses pièces d'or dans la main de la jeune femme.

- Idem pour moi, grogna Théodore en ajoutant quelques pièces au petit tas.

- C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous très chers, répondit Pansy d'un air encore plus ravi, faisant lâcher un grognement à ses vis-à-vis.

Les gallions eurent vite fait de disparaître dans la poche de la robe de la serpentarde qui replongea ensuite dans l'énorme livre qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux. Puis le silence retomba.

- Quelqu'un se décide à m'expliquer ? Demanda Drago sur un ton très mesuré et indifférent malgré la curiosité qui le piquait.

- Si tu veux un bon conseil Drago, ne fais jamais de pari avec une femme, encore moins si c'est une serpentarde, se contenta de répondre Blaise d'un air renfrogné alors que Nott acquiesçait silencieusement.

- Quelle était la teneur de ce pari ? Interrogea-t-il, sourcil haussé, en connaissant déjà une part de la réponse.

- Toi ! Répondit joyeusement Pansy en relevant le nez de son bouquin. J'ai parié avec Zabini et Nott que je pourrais te faire revenir au dortoir avant le couvre-feu sans même me lever de mon fauteuil, continua la jeune femme.

- Sur quoi on lui a dit que c'était absolument impossible parce que pas une seule fois ces deux dernières semaines tu n'es rentré au dortoir avant minuit, commença Blaise.

- Et on aurait dû voir le mauvais sort venir quand elle nous a proposé son pari parce qu'elle avait forcément une idée en tête cette vipère, finit Théodore sur un ton hargneux assez faiblement dissimulé.

Mais loin de la vexer, l'insulte sembla au contraire grandement ravir Pansy.

- Et cette idée ? Quelle était-elle ? Interrogea Drago en se tournant vers Parkinson.

- Potter, répondit-elle en appuyant son regard marron chocolat dans les billes grises de son vis-à-vis.

« J'aime pas bien la façon dont elle me regarde celle-là. Elle se douterait de... Non ! Impossible »

Malgré le doute qui le taraudait, Drago resta parfaitement de marbre et se contenta d'afficher son petit rictus made in Malfoy.

- Potter ? Qu'est-ce que le balafré vient faire là-dedans ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme et de dédain dans la voix.

- J'étais près de Crabbe et Goyle au moment de sortir de la grande salle après le dîner quand j'ai entendu Granger dire à son grand benêt de copain que monsieur le sauveur serait de sortie ce soir... _encore, _ajouta-t-elle en appuyant une nouvelle fois son regard avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Et alors ? Insista Drago d'une voix détachée en affichant un air de profond ennui même s'il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux.

- Alors, je me suis dit que ces deux gorilles avaient aussi entendu, continua-t-elle en désignant ses condisciples qui jouaient à la bataille explosive un peu plus loin dans la salle commune. Du coup, je me suis inquiétée – peut-être à voix un peu trop haute – de ce qui pourrait t'arriver si jamais tu rentrais en retard et que tu te retrouvais face à face avec Saint Potty dans un couloir. J'ai aussi fait une très brève allusion aux consignes que le professeur Rogue n'a cessé de nous rabâcher ces derniers jours et je ne sais pour quelle raison, Vince et Greg sont sortis la seconde suivante de la salle en ayant l'air très pressé... quels charmants garçons. Pas très futés, mais vraiment très utiles, finit Pansy en affichant un air de Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles.

« Les femmes sont terrifiantes. Mais le côté rassurant, c'est que Crabbe et Goyle n'ont pas subitement découvert qu'ils avaient un cerveau. Pas étonnant que le seigneur des ténèbres ait eu autant de partisans avec des gens aussi crédules parmi les familles de sang pur les plus puissantes. »

- En tout cas, je trouve Potter très bizarre ces temps-ci, intervint subitement Théodore en regardant le feu d'un air absent.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Drago.

Théo haussa les épaules avec désintérêt, ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer le blond, bien qu'il n'en montrât rien. Il appuya son regard sur son condisciple, appelant silencieusement une réponse qui ne tarda pas. Sous les yeux glacés et scrutateurs de Drago, Nott se trémoussa avec malaise avant de dire :

- Bah j'sais pas trop. C'est juste que je remarque souvent son regard tourné vers nous pendant les repas... des fois en classe aussi, répondit-il vaguement en regardant son vis-à-vis par intermittence. Je crois que c'est surtout toi qu'il observe.

- Tsss... c'est tout ? Commenta Drago avec un rictus sarcastique. Il est peut-être seulement jaloux de ma sublime personne, ajouta-t-il pompeusement.

- C'est probable en effet, rétorqua Pansy en vissant ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme. Mais il doit être vraiment _très _envieux parce qu'il te regarde _souvent_. Je suis étonnée que tu ne l'aies pas remarqué d'ailleurs, parce que ton attention s'égare dans sa direction assez _fréquemment_ aussi.

Drago fronça les sourcils et lui décocha un regard si assassin qu'il aurait fait trembler même un géant. Mais Pansy se contenta de sourire en coin en haussant un sourcil beaucoup trop significatif pour son bien. Elle se détourna ensuite, visiblement ravie du mutisme renfrogné de son interlocuteur.

- Enfin pour ce que j'en dis, il est vrai que votre rivalité a eu l'air de prendre une _nouvelle_ tournure et de se faire plus _profonde _depuis la fin de la guerre, ajouta-t-elle l'air de rien.

- Les habitudes ont la peau dure, répliqua Drago sans muer une seule seconde l'expression de son visage un peu plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

- C'est sûrement ça, finit Pansy avant de s'en retourner vers son livre.

Autour d'eux, leurs condisciples avaient assisté à l'échange d'un air hébété. Ils avaient l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose d'énorme, mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. Le doute plana et fit s'étendre le silence sur quelques minutes avant que Blaise ne se raclât le gorge pour essayer de remettre un semblant de conversation en marche :

- Ouais... enfin, il se fait tard et peut-être qu'on ne devrait plus parler de ce satané gryffy. On le supporte assez comme ça dans la journée sans qu'il vienne nous pourrir nos soirées.

- Il ne pourrit pas les soirées de tout le monde je suppose, dit Parkinson en soupirant. Certains doivent sûrement beaucoup apprécier sa compagnie. Mais aucun de nous n'en fait partie, n'est-ce pas Drago ?

- Je monte me coucher. Cette discussion m'ennuie, répondit le serpentard avec froideur.

- Évidemment, ton excursion en _solo_ a dû être fort _éreintante_. Repose-toi bien Drago.

Le blond lança un regard hautain à la jeune femme avant de s'engager dans les escaliers pour descendre à son dortoir, une sueur froide lui descendant le dos.

« Cette fois, plus moyen d'en douter... foutue intuition féminine ! Ça ne prend pas avec moi ses petits jeux, je suis sûr qu'elle m'a coincé. Par Salazar ! Je suis dans de beaux draps si elle répand la rumeur dans la maison. Juste avant la fin de l'année... ce serait bien la galère tiens ! Je commence à croire que Potter m'a refilé son talent légendaire à attirer les problèmes. Dans quoi j'me suis encore embarqué moi ?»

_oOo_

Harry arriva devant la grosse dame et dut retirer sa cape pour lui donner le mot de passe. Mais avant qu'elle ne lui demandât ledit mot, elle ne manqua pas de lui faire l'habituel sermon avec lequel elle lui avait rebattu les oreilles ces dernières semaines.

- Et bien Mr Potter, vous sortez encore bien tard ce soir. Ne savez-vous pas que le couvre-feu est passé depuis dix minutes ? Le réprimanda-t-elle avec sévérité.

- Dix minutes ce n'est pas beaucoup, répliqua Harry avec un petit sourire charmeur dont il avait le secret. Je n'ai juste pas fait attention à l'heure.

- Cela vous arrive souvent ces derniers temps, remarqua la grosse dame avec suspicion en lui décochant à son tour un petit sourire coquin le rouge au joue.

_Oh Godric tout puissant ! Épargne-moi ça !_

- Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe. Et puis je ne risque rien à l'intérieur du château. Les troubles sont finis maintenant, tenta Harry avec un ton encore plus charmeur. Ne me laisserez-vous pas entrer ? Demanda-t-il sur un petit ton penaud en faisant la moue.

Le grosse dame piqua un fard impressionnant avant de dire :

- D'accord, mais c'est la dernière fois ! Entendez-moi bien Potter !

- Compris. Merci !

Puis le tableau pivota pour dévoiler le trou menant à la salle commune. Harry s'y engouffra sans hésiter en poussant un soupir soulagé.

_Loué soit Godric ! Parce que franchement, charmer les femmes me hérisse le poil. Encore heureux qu'elle cède facilement à chaque fois._

Dans la salle commune, il remarqua ensuite avec bonheur que la plupart des gryffondors avait déjà regagné les dortoirs. Il vit Hermione, Ginny, Parvati et Lavande en train de discuter avec animation devant la cheminée. Puis Ron et Seamus en train de mener une partie d'échec sous les yeux de Dean et Neville.

- Salut les gars, lâcha Harry d'une voix lasse en prenant la dernière chaise à leurs côtés.

- À la bourre Harry, ça devient une habitude, lui dit Ron sans décrocher le regard de l'échiquier.

- La nuit est agréable, j'ai pas vu le temps passer, répondit évasivement le brun aux yeux verts.

Un gloussement plus sonore attira l'attention des garçons vers le groupe de filles. Ron haussa un sourcil interrogateur en voyant sa sœur, rouge pivoine, ricaner avec Hermione qui n'était pas en meilleur état. Il échangea un bref regard avec Harry avant de lancer d'une voix forte :

- On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ?

- En quoi cela te regarde Ron ? Répliqua Ginny avec défi.

- Vous perturbez notre jeu. Jouer aux échecs requiert de la concentration, expliqua Ron sur un ton un peu pète-sec qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi qui détruis les oreilles de tout le monde avec tes beuglements, rétorqua Hermione d'un air moqueur.

- Bah justement, le fait que ce soit toi qui te mettes à glousser comme une poule soulève des questions, dit le rouquin sans remarquer le regard noir qu'il se reçut en réponse. Alors, vous faites quoi ?

- Oh, Hermione a ramené quelque chose de très intéressant d'une librairie moldue, répondit Lavande en brandissant un petit livre.

Ron grogna.

- Un bouquin ? Tout se remue-ménage pour ça ?

Puis il retourna vers sa partie, sa curiosité partie en fumée. Harry garda les yeux fixés sur le livre et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un manga, à première vue. Passée cette première observation, la couverture de l'ouvrage le laissa un peu pantois.

_Je devrais changer de lunettes, Hermione ne ramènerait jamais quelque chose comme ça ici._

Fort de cette affirmation, un frisson le remonta cependant quand il vit le regard de Hermione fermement ancré dans ses émeraudes tandis qu'elle souriait en coin.

- C'est une bande-dessinée moldue ? Demanda Neville en s'approchant des filles.

- On appelle ça un manga. C'est très à la mode chez les moldus en ce moment, lui expliqua Hermione. Et ce genre-là, plus particulièrement chez les filles, continua-t-elle en lui tendant un exemplaire.

Neville le feuilleta puis se figea, devenant plus rouge qu'un souaffle et se mit à bégayer :

- Mais... c'est.. qu'est-ce...

Avant de prendre feu, il rebalança le manga dans les mains de la gryffondore puis revint rigidement vers ses amis. Son attitude les interloqua tous... sauf un qui se sentit soudain assez tendu.

_Aïe ! C'est bien ce que je crains alors !_

- Bah qu'est-ce t'as Nev' ? Tu t'sens pas bien ? Faut pas avoir peur d'un simple livre, se moqua Dean en lui donnant une petite bourrade dans l'épaule.

Neville ne répondit rien et Ron décida de lâcher sa partie pour voir à son tour ce ''manga''. Une fois qu'il l'eut arraché des mains de sa sœur qui eut tout juste le temps de protester, la réaction ne tarda pas :

- Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Mais c'est un bouquin porno ! S'exclama-t-il hébété. Et avec des mecs en plus ! Mais... je... JE T'INTERDIS DE LIRE DES TRUCS COMME ÇA ! S'écria-t-il à l'encontre de sa petite sœur, les yeux ronds comme des gallions.

- Je te prierai de me rendre ce manga Ronald ! Et tu n'es pas mon père ! Tu n'es pas en droit de m'interdire quoi que ce soit ! Répliqua Ginny d'une voix dangereusement basse en reprenant le livre.

- Mais enfin... c'est du porno ! Répéta Ron, abasourdi.

- On appelle ça ''yaoi'', répliqua Hermione. Et ce n'est pas du porno, c'est une forme d'expression artistique espèce de béotien !

- Artistique ? Mais c'est du... entre deux hommes... c'est... c'est trop dégoûtant ! S'exclama le rouquin en rougissant furieusement.

Harry fronça furtivement les sourcils.

_Je savais que Ron n'était pas assez ouvert d'esprit pour comprendre ça. S'il savait que j'en suis ! Et avec Malfoy en plus..._

- Ce n'est pas _dégoûtant _Ron. Ce n'est que de l'amour et des relations physiques. Si ça n'est pas dégoûtant avec une femme, pourquoi est-ce que ça le serait avec un homme ? Dit Hermione sur un ton posé.

- Mais parce que... c'est juste pas normal, balbutia le roux. Vous êtes pas d'accord les gars ? Dit-il en se tournant vers ses comparses pour les appeler à la rescousse.

_Sûr que seul, il n'a aucune chance de gagner un débat avec Hermione... même à dix contre une c'est perdu d'avance._

- J'aurais tendance à dire comme Ron, dit Seamus en hochant la tête.

- Moi ça me dérange pas tant que j'le vois pas... mais c'est clair que c'est pas le genre de truc que j'trouve si ''normal'', poursuivit Dean.

- J'préfère rien dire, marmonna Neville dont les joues n'avaient pas perdu leur sublime couleur grenat.

Harry resta silencieux par contre. Observant avec calme la joute qui se déroulait entre ses camarades.

- Tu n'as pas d'avis Harry ? L'interpela Hermione en le fixant avec un peu trop d'intensité.

- Non, aucun, répondit le dénommé en lui rendant son regard.

- Oh aller vieux ! Me dis pas que ça te fait rien ça ? Demanda Ron sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Deux mecs ensemble y'a vraiment que les femmes que ça peut exciter.

- Je suppose que tu préfères imaginer deux filles ensemble toi ? Répliqua sèchement Ginny.

- Bah oui, normal ! Deux filles ensemble c'est moins... enfin c'est pas comparable quoi, répondit Ron sous les approbations de ses camarades masculins (à l'exception d'un qui se faisait assez discret).

- Si l'homosexualité féminine ne te choque pas, en quoi la masculine est-elle gênante ? Demanda alors Hermione sur un ton innocent.

- Euh... bah... en fait...

- Laisse tomber Ron, elle t'a bien eu là, dit Harry pour couper court aux bégaiements de son meilleur ami.

Ron le regarda un instant avant de hausser les épaules pour revenir vers son échiquier en marmonnant vaguement :

- Pas idée de pervertir ma p'tite sœur avec ces trucs salaces.

- Je t'ai entendu Ron ! S'exclama Ginny. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ce que je lis te concerne !

- Excuse-moi de ne pas vouloir que mon unique petite sœur pense à des trucs aussi pervers !

_Que dirait-il alors à son meilleur ami qui, non content de penser à des trucs pervers, s'en donne aussi à cœur joie avec son amant ?_

- Je savais que tu n'avais aucune sensibilité mon pauvre Ronald, mais je ne croyais pas que c'était à ce point. Faire ce genre de déclaration peut être blessant tu sais ? Lui fit remarquer Hermione sur le ton condescendant que les grandes personnes utilisaient pour s'adresser à de jeunes enfants.

- Et qui ça pourrait bien blesser ? Répliqua le rouquin avec un rictus moqueur.

- Tu ne peux jamais savoir Ron, c'est pourquoi il est toujours bon de mesurer ses paroles pour ne pas risquer de commettre un impair, dit la jeune femme alors qu'elle croisait le regard de Harry.

_Cette fille est trop perspicace à mon goût... je savais que ça me créerait des emmerdes un jour ou l'autre._

- Comprends pas, répondit Ron d'un air ahuri.

- Cela ne m'étonne guère, commenta Hermione avec un soupir las. Mais si tu veux un conseil mon cher Ronald, évite de juger si vite les goûts des autres. Tu pourrais t'en mordre les doigts un jour ! Il faut savoir faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprit.

Ron haussa les épaules. Harry lui sourit avec indulgence sans que le rouquin ne le remarquât, puis il se leva pour ensuite se poser distraitement à côté de Hermione. Pendant que Ginny, Lavande et Parvati lisaient un autre de ces manga yaoi, il perdit son regard émeraude vers les flammes dansant dans la cheminée avant d'engager une conversation à voix basse avec la jeune femme.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de lecture, amorça-t-il sur un ton détaché.

- J'essaie de toujours rester à la page. Je m'informe de tout nouveau sujet me tombant sous la main, répondit son vis-à-vis.

- Et comment cet intérêt s'est-il éveillé ?

- Juste comme ça. Il faut savoir s'engager sur des sentiers inconnus de temps en temps. Et il n'est jamais trop tôt pour travailler sur l'ouverture d'esprit de quelques crânes de troll, répondit Hermione en lançant un furtif regard vers le dernier garçon Weasley.

- Tu te lances dans un rude combat.

- Je ne crois pas mener le combat le plus difficile... pas vrai ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air très éloquent.

- ... Parfois, tu me sembles tellement Serdaigle que je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais chez les gryffons.

- Le choixpeau a aussi hésité, dit Hermione en riant doucement.

- Comment as-tu deviné ? L'interrogea ensuite Harry, lassé de tourner autour du pot.

- Les yeux ne mentent pas. Les tiens moins que les autres. La fin de l'année approchant, vous vous êtes juste montrés un poil moins prudent. Ça a confirmé les soupçons que j'avais accumulés, répondit la jeune femme en baissant encore un peu le ton.

- Je vois... et ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Est-ce que ça devrait ?

- C'est à toi de me le dire.

- En toute franchise, pas le moins du monde. J'en suis même ravie. Tu t'engages sur une route ardue pour outrepasser non pas un, ni deux mais trois tabous ridicules de notre société. Un serpent... et celui-là surtout ! Tu fais plutôt fort.

- Un cœur ne se commande pas. Et ainsi que l'a souvent dit Dumbledore, l'amour est la plus redoutable des armes. Difficile d'aller à son encontre.

- Je te comprends, poursuivit Hermione avec une légère mélancolie alors que son regard s'égarait vers un roux qui venait de remporter sa partie par un magnifique ''échec et mat''.

Le silence plana une seconde avant que Hermione ne reprît la parole :

- Vous avez décidé quelque chose ?

- Continuer. C'est ça notre décision. Ça va être chaud... mais ça en vaut la peine.

- Et la prochaine étape c'est...

- L'annoncer à la famille, répondit Harry en laissant retomber sa tête contre le dossier du canapé.

- ... Vous allez pas nous faire un remake de Roméo et Ju... Roméo hein ?

Harry pouffa.

- On aura pas le temps de se suicider. Ils nous auront Avada Kedavrisés avant.

- Oh la la...

- Tu l'as dit... être le Survivant ne sera peut-être pas une armure suffisante, soupira Harry.

_Dans quelle galère j'me suis encore embarqué moi ?_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Le chapitre 3 "Invité surprise au Square Grimmaurd" sera en ligne Mercredi 30 Septembre.

Bonne semaine !


	3. Invité surprise au square Grimmaurd

**Auteur**** : **Lonely Seira

**Titre**** : **Les beaux-parents

**Genre**** : **Humour/Romance(?)/shonen-aï/UR/OOC

**Rating : **T

**Pairing**** :** Drago/Harry

**Disclaimer**** : **Pas à moi tout ça ! J. K. Rowling en reste la propriétaire... et vu ce que je leur fais c'est mieux comme ça !

* * *

**Avant-propos : **Bises à tous, merci à mes lecteurs/reviewers et surtout aux anonymes qui n'ont pas pu avoir ma réponse en direct (si vous en voulez, laissez une adresse, je serai toujours à l'autre bout !^^).

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Invité surprise au Square Grimmaurd**

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement en laissant tomber tout son bordel sur le sol de sa chambre. Il ôta ses chaussures à la va-vite et s'affala sur son lit pour coller ses yeux au plafond et réfléchir. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il venait de tourner toute une page de sa vie. Ses ASPIC finis, il avait quitté Poudlard le matin même et était monté dans le Poudlard express avec ses amis en sachant qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais la plupart de ces gens qu'il avait pourtant côtoyés pendant des années.

Il avait dû dire adieu à son dortoir avec un pincement au cœur en se disant qu'il quittait ce qu'il considérait comme son premier véritable foyer pour qu'à la prochaine rentrée, il soit occupé par une flopée de jeunes nouveaux débarquant à Pourdlard avec la tête autant chargée d'espoirs que lui-même à ses onze ans. Au final, il avait eu plus de problèmes que d'espoirs, mais il avait su tirer son épingle du jeu et s'en sortait pas trop mal. Déjà il était vivant (rien que ce fait était un exploit non négligeable), ensuite il avait des amis qui étaient devenus comme sa famille, son parrain tout fraîchement réhabilité et bien entendu, son petit ami.

La dernière semaine passée dans le château le plus célèbre du monde sorcier avait été mémorable, chacun y allant de sa contribution pour marquer son passage après la fin des examens. Les excursions nocturnes s'étaient multipliées malgré les remontrances (un peu moins vives qu'habituelles) des professeurs. Les cuisines avaient été investies plus d'une fois pour des beuveries improvisées, les blagues allaient bon train aussi et en ce qui le concernait, la cabane hurlante n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom que durant cette ultime semaine lorsqu'il y avait retrouvé un certain blond tous les soirs.

En pensant audit blond, il ne put d'ailleurs empêcher un rougissement de le prendre aux joues. Malgré sa célébrité, Harry était un adepte de la discression, mais Drago n'avait pas son pareil pour lui arracher les cris les plus gênants et les répliques les plus... hum... colorées dirons-nous. Il avait été très surpris par ce qu'il avait osé lâcher mais apparemment, cela plaisait à son amant qui redoublait d'ardeur à chaque fois... pour son plus grand bonheur.

En vérité, il avait maintenant l'impression d'avoir fait l'amour avec son ancienne Némésis comme si sa vie en avait dépendu. Peut-être en prévision de ce qu'ils se préparaient à affronter. Car durant les quelques micro-secondes pendant lesquelles ils parvenaient à se retenir avant de se sauter dessus comme des animaux en chaleur, ils avaient réussi à vaguement organiser la façon dont ils allaient se révéler à leurs parents. La décision fut prise d'en parler d'abord à Sirius car la confrontation serait moins périlleuse pour eux... deux contre un oblige ! Et puis Sirius était un sorcier du côté de la lumière et il y avait donc une petite chance pour qu'il connaisse moins de sorts vicieux que Lucius Malfoy. Même si son passé de Maraudeur n'avait pas aidé les tourteraux à se rassurer sur son caractère ''inoffensif''... car Harry savait qu'un maraudeur en furie ça ne valait pas tellement mieux qu'un mangemort psychopathe. Juste que ça ne faisait pas mal de la même façon.

Las de ces constatations, Harry poussa un nouveau soupir au moment où un craquement sonore le tira brusquement de ses songes. Il se redressa pour voir un elfe de maison devant son lit, la tête légèrement inclinée.

- Bienvenue chez vous Maître Harry Potter, monsieur ! Commença joyeusement l'elfe. Dobby s'excuse de ne pas vous avoir aidé à monter vos bagages – méchant ! Méchant Dobby qui n'a pas été là pour son gentil Maître ! – mais Dobby vient de revenir de Poudlard.

- Ce n'est rien Dobby. Un petit sort de lévitation ne m'a pas demandé beaucoup d'effort, répondit Harry en s'asseyant au bord du matelas.

- Bien Maître Harry Potter, monsieur ! Le Maître Sirius Black vous fait savoir que le déjeuner va être servi dans dix minutes, monsieur, continua l'elfe dont les yeux brillaient de joie alors qu'une de ses mains jouait machinalement avec l'hideuse cravate qu'il portait.

- Merci Dobby, je descends. Kreattur aide Sirius en cuisine ?

- Oui monsieur ! Mais vilain Kreattur crie beaucoup sur Maître Sirius Black, poursuivit sombrement l'elfe.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? S'étonna Harry qui était pourtant sûr que leur relation était redevenue cordiale depuis la chasse aux horcruxes.

- Dobby ne sait pas trop Maître Harry, monsieur. Il a entendu Kreattur crier quelque chose comme « Si le Maître ne se décide pas à arrêter de salir la cuisine de Kreattur en mettant de la pâte à gâteau partout, Kreattur va être obligé d'assommer le Maître pour que le déjeuner soit prêt à temps pour le jeune maître Harry... LÂCHEZ CETTE SPATULE MAÎTRE SIRIUS », récita l'elfe avec un regard épouvanté comme s'il avait répété une insulte. Puis Maître Black, monsieur, a rétorqué qu'il voulait faire lui-même le gâteau pour Maître Harry Potter et ça a fait BOUM ! S'exclama l'elfe.

Harry pouffa de rire.

- Je peux comprendre la réaction de Kreattur, commenta Harry avec un sourire.

- Mais si Maître Black veut faire la cuisine – même si Dobby ne comprend pas pourquoi un grand sorcier s'abaisse à accomplir une tâche d'elfe – pourquoi Kreattur crie comme ça sur Maître Black ?

- Parce que Sirius est un vrai désastre ambulant dans une cuisine et que Kreattur tient simplement à sauver la maison... même si on ne va plus y rester très longtemps, finit Harry plus pour lui-même en se levant pour s'étirer.

Dobby prit ensuite congé en disant vouloir vérifier si Kreattur et Sirius étaient encore en vie. Harry alla jusqu'à la fenêtre pour voir les passants marcher tranquillement dans la rue en bas de la maison, sans réaliser qu'il manquait un numéro entre le 11 et le 13.

Car après la guerre, Sirius avait dû patienter jusqu'à ce que le foutoir ambiant se réglât un peu, pour enfin espérer que son cas passe en commission d'appel au Magenmagot. Dumbledore avait d'ailleurs tiré quelques ficelles pour accélérer la chose. Aussi, était-il resté au 12, Square Grimmaurd dans l'attente de se trouver une maison plus décente... et surtout, qui ne lui donnerait pas envie de vomir à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Harry était venu vivre avec lui et il était impatient à l'idée de quitter cette masure lugubre, en particulier depuis que Sirius lui avait révélé qu'il faisait rénover le manoir Potter à Godric's Hollow pour s'y installer avec lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il descendit silencieusement les escaliers et passa dans le hall d'entrée à pas de velours pour ne pas réveiller l'horrible tableau représentant la mère de Sirius. Il entra ensuite dans la cuisine et s'installa discrètement à table. Sirius – qui n'avait pas remarqué son arrivée – se querellait encore avec Kreattur.

- Mais vas-tu me laisser approcher de ce four sale petit elfe têtu !

- Non Maître Black ! Kreattur ne veut pas que vous mettiez le feu à la cuisine comme la dernière fois ! Rétorqua l'elfe en brandissant une cuillère en bois dont il se servit pour asséner un coup sur la main de Sirius qui s'approchait trop de la porte du four à son goût.

- Ouch ! Mais c'était un accident misérable résidu de déjection de rat mixé aux immondices de Doxys momifiés !

- Ce n'est pas parce que le Maître se montre grossier avec Kreattur que Kreattur le laissera approcher de ce four !

Et l'elfe le menaça à nouveau de sa cuillière en fronçant les sourcils.

- Espèce de...

- Laisse tomber Sirius, tu ne gagneras pas ce combat, coupa Harry en s'amusant de voir le petit elfe (qui n'arrivait même pas aux genoux de Sirius) sermonner et punir son parrain comme un gamin indiscipliné.

- Oh Harry ! Te voilà. Tu as rangé tes affaires ?

- J'ai juste laissé ma malle dans ma chambre et fait sortir Hedwige.

- Bah ! Pas la peine de s'embêter à ranger puisqu'on ne va pas rester très longtemps. On déménage la semaine prochaine ! Annonça fièrement Sirius.

- Enfin ! Je ne serai pas mécontent de quitter cet endroit.

Sirius et Harry se mirent à rire de bon cœur avant que Kreattur et Dobby ne leur servent le déjeuner. Les discussions se firent ensuite légères et détendues, les deux hommes babillant sur tout et n'importe quoi.

- Tu as prévu quelque chose avec tes amis avant d'entrer dans la vie active ? Demanda l'animagus.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. On s'est juste dit qu'on se retrouverait au Terrier avec tout le monde pour faire une grande fête. Mrs Weasley a insisté pour fêter nos anniversaires à tous les trois fin Juillet. Ce sera aussi pour fêter les résultats des ASPIC. On avisera sur ce qu'on voudra faire en fonction.

- Oui, Molly m'a parlé de ça. Mais ton chemin est déjà tout tracé pas vrai ?

- J'ai demandé le formulaire pour la formation d'Auror au ministère, répondit Harry avec un sourire. J'avais hésité à m'engager là-dedans l'an dernier, mais la politique de l'actuel ministre me convient déjà mieux que celle de ses prédécesseurs.

- Pour sûr ! Amélia Bones est une ancienne auror et ex-responsable du département de justice magique. Alors elle est moins bornée et revêche que Scrimgeour et certainement moins frileuse que Fudge, commenta Sirius.

Harry grogna son approbation et avala difficilement une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

_Ok, l'atmosphère est détendue, Sirius est de bonne humeur, le repas a été excellent et il fait beau dehors... configuration parfaite pour une sentence de mort._

Sirius fronça légèrement les sourcils en constatant que le silence de son filleul se prolongeait et qu'il commençait à émaner de lui une certaine nervosité. N'étant pas d'un naturel très subtil, il attaqua directement :

- Il y a quelque chose qui te gêne Harry ?

- Hein ? Euh... non ! Enfin... pas vraiment, bafouilla Harry, pris de court.

- Si, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose, insista l'ex-détenu en appuyant son regard sur Harry qui se sentit encore plus nerveux.

- Mais non... juste... je pensais à ce que j'allais faire pendant ces vacances... _qui_ j'allais voir et tout ça.

- Mouais... y'aurait pas une femme là-dessous ? Demanda Sirius juste pour le taquiner.

Harry rougit furieusement.

_Pas une femme... m'enfin c'est pas loin de ce que tu penses._

Sirius, qui s'était apprêté à rire pour se moquer de son filleul, redevint subitement sérieux devant le fard impressionnant qu'avait piqué son vis-à-vis et devant sa persévérance à fixer la table.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama Sirius en se levant avec un sourire banane étiré d'une oreille à l'autre. Est-ce que c'est ça ? C'est ça hein ? Tu as exactement la même attitude que James lorsqu'il pensait à ta mère ! Alors tu... tu as une petite amie ?

- Bah... euh... c'est vrai qu'il... qu'il y a une personne à laquelle je tiens plus que tout. Et j'aimerais... enfin, ça serait bien que tu acceptes de la rencontrer, marmonna Harry.

- Petit cachotier ! Tu t'étais bien gardé de me dire que tu voyais quelqu'un ! Dit l'animagus en se rasseyant. Et c'est sérieux entre vous ? Tu la vois depuis longtemps ? Elle est de quelle maison ? Une gryffondore ? Ou alors tu as craqué pour l'intelligence d'une serdaigle ? Je la connais ? Elle est jolie ? Elle a quel âge ? Qu'est-ce...

- Ouah ! Ralentis là ! Prends le temps de respirer quand même ! Le coupa Harry qui devenait fou sous ce flot de questions.

- Pardonne-moi Harry, se reprit Sirius avec un peu plus de calme. Je suis juste si heureux que tu aies trouvé une femme qui comble ton cœur ! Je me souviens encore de James quand il a commencé à sortir avec Lily. Il transpirait le bonheur à des kilomètres à la ronde. Tellement que je m'en gorgeais sans même penser à me caser moi aussi. Bon... comment est-elle alors ?

Harry se tortilla, mal à l'aise et chercha les mots pouvant les mieux désigner son amant. En pensant à lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un parfait crétin.

_C'est pas le moment de virer Poufsouffle Potter ! Montre que tu as des couilles et dis-lui « C'est Drago Malfoy »... quatre petits mots... c'est pas la mort ! Enfin peut-être..._

Juste quatre mots à sortir mais curieusement, le courage du Garçon-qui-a-vaincu-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pointa aux abonnés absents et il ne put que répondre vaguement :

- C'est une personne un peu particulière avec un fort caractère et une petite arrogance que je trouve craquante. Ses cheveux sont blonds et c'est une fine baguette ! Son courage m'impressionne un peu mais il est moins "rentre-dedans" que celui des gryffondors. On l'a souvent mal jugé mais je connais la vérité de son cœur et je... je...

- Tu l'aimes, finit Sirius en voyant que ces mots ne voulaient pas quitter la bouche de son filleul.

Harry acquiesça, dévoré par une gêne et une trouille sans nom.

_Même pas Poufsouffle... PIRE qu'un Poufsouffle. Sale dégonflé ! T'as pourtant affronté Voldemort par tous les vifs d'or de la création !_

- Et bien, elle m'a tout l'air d'être une femme assez extraordinaire. Ça a été le vrai coup de foudre ? Demanda Sirius, interrompant sans s'en apercevoir l'auto-lynchage intérieur de son interlocuteur.

- Oulah ! Pas du tout ! Contra vivement Harry en se retenant de rire lorsqu'il s'imagina tout guimauve avec Drago à leurs 11 ans. Au début on ne pouvait pas du tout se voir en peinture et on passait notre temps à s'insulter et à se faire les pires des crasses. Mais au fil du temps et des épreuves, on a appris à se connaître et à voir au-delà des préjugés. On s'est rendus compte qu'on ne savait rien sur l'autre alors on a remis les choses à plat et de fil en aiguille...

- Je vois, ça me rappelle comment tes parents passaient leur temps à se bouffer le nez à Poudlard, se rappela Sirius avec amusement. Vous êtes ensembles depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis la fin de la guerre à peu près... donc depuis Octobre dernier. On s'est longtemps tournés autour, mais c'est seulement à Halloween qu'on s'est... embrassés pour la première fois. Lors de la célébration de la chute de Voldemort.

- Grand romantique comme ton père ! Dit fièrement l'animagus. Et donc ? Tu voudrais l'inviter à la maison ? Tu veux peut-être attendre qu'on soit à Godric's Hollow pour faire bonne impression ? Parce qu'ici ce n'est pas le nirvana. Et puis la maison est encore trop protégée.

- Justement si en fait, je voudrais faire ça ici, avant qu'on déménage. Donc il me faudrait ton autorisation pour donner le mot de passe et lui permettre de transplaner sur le perron.

- Je te la donne sans hésiter ! Quand vas-tu la faire venir ? Demanda Sirius avec excitation.

- Si je lui envoie Hedwige dès maintenant, ce sera bon demain matin.

_J'aurais moins mauvaise conscience si c'est le Square Grimmaurd qui explose plutôt que le manoir fraîchement rénové de mes parents... et puis c'est comme les pansements que tu arraches d'une plaie. Plus tu fais ça vite, moins tu souffres... en théorie. Alors on expédie ça en vitesse et advienne que pourra !_

**********

Le lendemain, ce fut un Harry au bord de la syncope que l'on retrouva à faire les cent pas dans la cuisine. Il avait boudé un copieux petit-déjeuner et luttait contre la valse endiablé que son estomac menait avec ses intestins, pendant que son cœur s'amusait à enchaîner les loupings et que ses muscles se tendaient encore plus que la corde d'un arc. Il se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres et lançait de frénetiques regards vers la pendule toutes les deux secondes.

Devant ce spectacle, Dobby et Kreattur avaient bien vite pris leur jambes à leur cou parce que la nervosité faisait dangereusement s'épaissir l'aura magique de Harry sans même qu'il ne s'en rendît compte. Ce ne fut qu'à la troisème explosion involontaire (un verre qui avait suivi après une assiette et un vase) que le jeune homme se décida à s'asseoir pour tenter de reprendre son calme. À ce moment, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit pour laisser débouler un Sirius aux anges.

_Ça va pas durer..._

- Bonjour Harry ! Bien dormi ?

- Nh...

- Nerveux à l'idée de me présenter ta petite amie ?

- Nh...

- Y'a pas de raison ! Je suis sûr que c'est une fille charmante. Sinon tu ne sortirais pas avec elle.

- Tu te fieras donc à mon jugement sans rechigner ?

- Bien sûr ! J'ai toujours eu confiance en ta capacité d'analyse. Si c'est cette fille que tu as choisie, je l'accueillerai à bras ouverts dans la famille.

- Quelle que soit cette personne ? Insista Harry.

- Parole de sorcier ! Et puis quoi ? C'est pas la peine de stresser comme ça ! C'est pas comme si tu t'étais maqué avec une serpentarde ou une fille de mangemort... ou avec un garçon tient ! Tu imagines ? Se marra Sirius sans rien remarquer du visage totalement blême de son filleul. Allons ne sois pas nerveux, ça va très bien se passer ! Assura Sirius en lui donnant une claque amicale dans le dos avant de se lever pour se servir un café.

_J'veux mourir..._

9h sonna à la pendule de la cuisine et Harry se leva, raide comme un piquet, pour se diriger comme un robot vers le hall d'entrée. Sirius le suivit avec entrain. Puis un toquement discret se fit entendre sur la porte. Harry posa la main sur la poignée, prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et ouvrit le battant.

En découvrant le visage de Drago (_Mince ! Il a toujours été aussi foutrement sexy ?_), il ne put retenir un sourire. Mais au moment où il allait s'avancer pour se serrer contre lui (réflexe conditionné) il se produisit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu... ou du moins, pas à ce point.

- SALE MANGEMORT ! Cria Sirius en dégainant sa baguette.

- SIRIUS NON ! Cria à son tour Harry.

Trop tard...

- _Stupéfix ! _Lança Sirius en agrippant Harry par la manche pour l'emmener avec lui.

- _Protego ! _Contra Drago en entrant rapidement dans la maison pour que le combat ne débordât pas dans la rue.

- Tu oses venir t'en prendre à nous dans notre demeure Malfoy ! _Expelliarmus !_ Poursuivit l'ex-détenu alors que Harry essayait de s'interposer.

- Mais arrête Sirius t'es dingue ! C'est...

- Pousse-toi Harry !

- Ne le bousculez pas comme ça malappris ! Fulmina Drago.

Évidemment, ce bordel rameuta tous les habitants de la maison, et s'ensuivit une joyeuse battle-royale.

- HORS DE MA DEMEURE SALES TRAÎTRES ET SANG-DE-BOURBE ! S'égosilla le portrait de Mrs Black.

- Maître Harry Potter qu'est-ce que... VILAIN ANCIEN MAÎTRE DRAGO ! S'écria Dobby en réalisant contre qui se battait Sirius.

- Lâche-moi misérable créature !

- Dobby ne lui tire pas les cheveux ! Sirius calme-toi !

- Mangemort ! Tu as peut-être réussi à berner Dumbledore mais pas moi !

- VERMINES ! DÉCHETS ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS VENIR SOUILLER LA NOBLE MAISON DES BLACKS ?!

- La ferme vieille harpie !

- N'insultez pas ma maîtresse, Maître Sirius Black ! Intervint à son tour Kreattur.

- Retire tes doigts de mon nez maudit elfe de maison ! Geignit Drago alors que Harry essayait d'attraper un Dobby déchainé par les pieds.

- Ne vous avisez pas de lancer des sorts au noble Maître Malfoy ! S'énerva Kreattur en assénant un coup de poêle à frire sur le pied de Sirius qui avait pointé sa baguette vers Drago.

- AOUCH ! Espèce de petit monstre ! Tu vas voir !

- SOYEZ TOUS MAUDITS SORCIERS DE BAS-ÉTAGE !

- Harry il m'arrache les cheveux ! S'époumona Drago alors que les petits doigts de Dobby s'accrochaient aux soyeux cheveux blonds.

- Kreattur vous empêchera de faire du mal à l'héritier de la noble lignée des Malfoy !

- Lâche cette foutue poêle si tu ne veux pas que je te cuisine dedans !

- Maître Sirius Black ne sait même pas se préparer un café sans se brûler !

- Attends voir de quelle baguette j'me chauffe !

- Sirius tu vas finir par l'étouffer enfin ! Dobby arrête de scalper Drago par Godric !

- Vilain ancien maître ! Veut faire du mal au gentil Maître Harry Potter, monsieur !

- SANG DE BOURBE ! INCAPABLES ! IMMONDICES !

- BORDEL DE DIEU MAIS VOUS ALLEZ TOUS VOUS CALMER OU JE VOUS LIGOTE ! ... Tiens d'ailleurs... _INCARCEREM !_

D'épaisses cordes surgirent de la baguette de Harry et vinrent saucissonner les deux elfes de maison et son parrain qui – trop engagés dans leur combat – n'avaient rien vu venir.

Enfin un semblant de silence revint... ou presque.

- BÂTARDS DÉCÉRÉBRÉS ! RÉSIDUS DE LA SOCIÉTÉ ! VOUS MÉRITEZ LA MORT !

- Elle commence à me gonfler celle-là, marmonna Harry en se massant les tempes alors que Drago se redonnait contenance en époussetant sa robe et que Sirius se débattait avec ses liens.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Es-tu devenu fou ? S'exclama Sirius, abasourdi.

- LA HONTE VOUS FAUCHE ! VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUN HONNEUR ! SORCIERS DE MALHEUR !

Harry soupira et voulut lancer un juron digne des pires qu'avait jamais sortis Dudley pour faire taire le portrait de Mrs Black, mais Drago le prit de court.

- Mes hommages Madame, dit-il au portrait avec toute la classe et les bonnes manières dont était capable un sang-pur.

Cette intervention si polie eut pour effet de couper la chique de la mère de Sirius.

- Oh ! Diantre mon jeune garçon ! Seriez-vous le noble héritier de la maison Malfoy ? S'étonna Mrs Black.

- En effet Madame. Veuillez me pardonner cette arrivée rocambolesque, point n'était mon intention de venir troubler votre quiétude.

- Voyons ne vous excusez pas mon cher ! Je devrais être celle vous demandant pardon pour vous recevoir dans cette demeure souillée par les traîtres et les sang-de-bourbe.

- Loin de moi l'idée de vous contrarier très chère Madame, mais il se trouve que je suis venu ici sur invitation de Harry Potter... mon amant, déclara posément Drago. Aussi vous serais-je reconnaissant de ne plus l'insulter.

Petit silence...

- QUOI ?????

Quatre mâchoires sur le carrelage. Mrs Black, Sirius, Kreattur et Dobby se faisaient concurrence dans le gobage de joncheruines.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte comme absurdités ?! S'emporta Sirius en se démenant encore plus pour se défaire des cordes qui l'emprisonnaient toujours.

- Ce ne sont pas des absurdités Sirius, c'est la vérité, dit Harry en se retenant de soupirer.

- COMMENT ! MAIS...

- Cesse de crier fils indigne ! Le coupa Mrs Black. Ton filleul a au moins fait preuve de goût en ramenant sous ce toit le fier héritier d'une des plus puissantes familles de sang pur. Contrairement à toi, il redore enfin le blason des Black que tu avais honteusement bafoué !

- Silence vieille mégère ! On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis !

- Je te le donne quand même espèce de sale petit ingrat ! Toi qui a vécu sous ce toit des années pour cracher sur ta famille et ta maison ! Et pourquoi ? Pour ces traîtres et ces sang-de-bourbe ? Accueille l'héritier Malfoy comme il se doit ! C'est la providence qui nous l'envoie !

- La providence ? Et mon cul c'est du pâté de Ronflak cornu ? La providence s'appellerait _imperium _que ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! Qu'as-tu fait à mon filleul, mangemort ?! Lança Sirius à l'encontre de Drago.

Le blond fronça les sourcils mais ce fut Harry qui répliqua.

- Ne l'insulte pas de cette façon Sirius ! Drago était de notre côté et il a risqué sa vie dans cette guerre. Autant que toi et moi ! Alors ne le juge pas !

- As-tu donc perdu la raison ?! C'est un serpentard vicieux et... et... un fils de mangemort et... un garçon !

- Et l'homme que j'aime, trancha Harry sans sourciller.

Drago s'approcha de lui et lui prit délicatement la main pour le soutenir face à son parrain qui commençait à croire que le monde marchait sur la tête.

- Non mais tu te moques de moi hein ? Tenta Sirius en esquissant un semblant de sourire. Ça y est j'ai compris ! Toi et tes amis avez mis cette blague sur pied et...

La suite mourut dans sa gorge quand Harry préféra prouver ses dires par des gestes plutôt que de perdre son temps en palabres. Il se tourna vers Drago, passa ses mains derrière son cou et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Drago répondit de suite en faisant glisser ses mains dans le dos de Harry pour le plaquer contre lui et approfondir le baiser.

Et puis... on va dire que les deux jeunes gens oublièrent un peu où ils se trouvaient et laissèrent s'exprimer leur passion en se roulant le patin du siècle. Fusèrent ensuite des gémissements de plaisir très mal contenus venant de Harry et une excursion en profondeur des mains de Drago qui disparurent bien vite sous les vêtements du corps pressé contre lui.

Alors que les deux garçons se jetaient presque dans un ébat sexuel aussi brûlant que... publique, Mrs Black se dit que les jeunes à cette époque, ce n'était plus ce que ça avait été.

- Je ne dirais pas non à un petit Whisky pur-feu, dit-elle sur un ton absent en penchant la tête pour voir ce fougueux baiser sous un autre angle.

- Moi non plus, ajouta Sirius d'une voix blanche alors qu'il voyait son filleul, son pur et innocent petit bébé, se faire ravager la bouche par la langue d'un garçon, faisant se remplir la pièce de gémissements et suppliques qui le firent rougir.

Les explications viendraient. Mais ce fait était établi : Harry Potter sortait avec Drago Malfoy... et il avait l'air d'adorer ça.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai un humour de chiotte ou vous avez aussi rigolé ? Je dois vous avouer que j'me marrais toute seule devant mon écran quand j'ai tapé ce chapitre... c'était beau à voir ! XD

On passera à la suite Mercredi 7 Octobre avec le chapitre 4 "Un Malfoy averti vaut des meurtres en série".

BONNE SEMAINE A TOUS !


	4. Malfoy averti, meurtres en série

**Auteur**** : **Lonely Seira

**Titre**** : **Les beaux-parents

**Genre**** : **Humour/Romance(?)/shonen-aï/UR/OOC

**Rating : **T

**Pairing**** :** Drago/Harry

**Disclaimer**** : **Pas à moi tout ça ! J. K. Rowling en reste la propriétaire... et vu ce que je leur fais c'est mieux comme ça !

* * *

**Avant-propos : **Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs et un merci encore plus grand aux lecteurs/reviewers ! J'espère que cette histoire continuera à vous plaire !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un Malfoy averti vaut des meurtres en série**

Assis à la table de sa cuisine, Sirius pestait, ronchonnait, marmonnait, grognait, boudait et regardait avec insistance les deux jeunes gens attablés en face de lui et qui restaient imperturbables. Il but une autre gorgée de café (c'était au moins sa sixième tasse depuis son réveil) et continua à fixer Harry et son... amant. Lorsque cette idée se figea dans son cerveau (accompagnée de la charmante image du baiser passionné datant d'une demi-heure plus tôt), le pauvre homme s'affaissa piteusement sur la table, la tête entre les mains.

- Lily, James... pardonnez-moi mes amis, j'ai échoué dans l'éducation de votre fils unique, marmonna-t-il honteusement.

Drago souffla dédaigneusement, les bras croisés sur la poitrine tandis que Harry leva les yeux au ciel (enfin au plafond en l'occurrence).

- Tu veux bien arrêter de te lamenter trente secondes ? Dit-il à son parrain.

Un reniflement tristounet fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Harry jeta un regard désolé à son petit ami (qui avait l'air singulièrement agacé par l'attitude du clébard – comme il l'appelait parfois – en face de lui) et tenta une nouvelle fois de consoler Sirius.

- Bon écoute, je sais qu'apprendre ça comme ça doit te faire un choc, mais Drago et moi avons décidé de ne plus nous cacher et nous voulions que tu sois le premier à savoir pour nous, commença le brun.

« Assez subtil pour un lion, il amorce sur le fait qu'il soit sans conteste la personne la plus importante à ses yeux – après moi cela va sans dire – et flatter son égo fonctionnera sûrement pour le convaincre d'arrêter ses simagrées. »

Sirius ne réagit que par un autre reniflement.

- Sirius je t'en prie regarde-moi, supplia Harry.

Son parrain releva légèrement la tête et son cœur fit un bond quand il vit la petite moue de son filleul, la larme au coin de l'œil et la lèvre tremblottante.

« Mmh... il est plutôt bon acteur. Il a presque l'air d'un serpentard comme ça ! »

- Oh Harry ! Ne sois pas si triste ! S'exclama Sirius en prenant les mains de son petit garçon (presque aussi grand que lui) dans les siennes.

Harry baissa la tête et fit mine de retenir un sanglot. Il reprit une grande inspiration et releva à nouveau la tête, une larme perlant cette fois-ci sur sa joue.

- Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît, commença-t-il d'une voix faible, à la limite de se briser. Mais je n'ai pas pu commander mon cœur. C'est Drago que j'ai choisi et il me rend très heureux.

- Je sais mon poussin, mais...

- Tu as fait la promesse à mes parents sur leur tombe, je le sais, le coupa Harry sur un ton encore plus suppliant en resserrant ses mains. Tu leur as promis de tout faire pour protéger mon bonheur et pour me rendre heureux, pas vrai ?

- Euh... oui, c'est juste, mais...

- Et tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu te fierais à mon jugement quant à la personne que j'avais choisie, quelle qu'elle soit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bon... Hum... c'est vrai aussi, mais...

- Alors accepte-le je t'en supplie. C'est avec lui que je veux être. Je me fiche que ce soit un garçon (_enfin pas trop mais bon, j'peux pas lui dire que j'aime me faire..._), j'me fiche que ce soit un serpentard (_pas trop non plus parce qu'ils sont encore plus vicieux et sournois que ne le dit la rumeur et au lit c'est carrément délicieux !_) et j'me fiche qu'on dise de lui que c'est un fils de mangemort. Je l'aime !

Après le ton suppliant, Harry décida de lâcher ses derniers mots sur un ton un peu plus désespéré, une autre larme suivant le sillon de la première sur sa joue. En face de lui, Sirius le fixa avec les sourcils froissés. Ses yeux devinrent humides et...

« Enfin ! Il a fini par craquer. Je n'en pouvais plus de tout ce débordement de sentiments pitoyables... sauf les derniers mots. Je ne me lasse pas de les entendre ceux-là ! »

Effectivement, Sirius s'était levé pour prendre son filleul dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui à l'en étouffer. Il marmonnait précipitemment des excuses incompréhensibles pendant que Harry lui caressait le dos en le remerciant pour son ouverture d'esprit.

« Il aura quand même eu du mal à l'ouvrir son esprit borné de gryffondor têtu ! »

Harry lança un regard en coin à Drago et esquissa un sourire satisfait en faisant le signe de la victoire de la main gauche.

« Plus serpent qu'un serpentard... j'me le croquerais bien sur cette table moi ! »

Après encore moult excuses et même une rapide poignée de main avec Malfoy comme signe de paix (qui les avait rebutés autant l'un que l'autre), Sirius reprit enfin son sang-froid et son air jovial, quoi que nettement plus terne qu'à son réveil. Un énorme poids s'ôta des épaules de nos deux amoureux.

« Ok ! Un de fait, plus que deux... »

- Bon, qu'avez-vous prévu de faire maintenant ? Demanda anxieusement Sirius qui avait du mal à imaginer son cher filleul faire quoi que ce soit avec un Malfoy (surtout à l'imaginer en train de faire un _certain _''quoi que ce soit'' avec – Oh Merlin ! – _son _Malfoy).

- Et bien comme tu es au courant pour nous, la prochaine étape est de l'annoncer aux parents de Drago, dit Harry avec un calme qui tranchait assez magnifiquement avec sa panique à l'idée de devoir affronter le couple Malfoy.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama Sirius. Non mais alors là pas question !

- Pardon ? S'interloqua Harry. Et pourquoi ça ? Il faudra bien le leur dire puisque je sors avec leur fils.

- Je refuse ! On n'a pas idée de se jeter dans l'antre des mangemorts quand on est celui qui a vaincu leur Lord ! Tu sors déjà avec l'un d'eux alors...

- Ce n'est pas parce que mon père a fait serment d'allégeance au Seigneur des ténèbres que j'ai fait de même. Je suis un être pensant avec mes convictions et elles peuvent parfaitement diverger de celles de mes parents, l'interrompit Drago d'une voix glaciale.

- Tu peux faire gober ça à qui tu veux, mais pas à moi ! Et la marque sur ton avant-bras est là pour le prouver ! Rétorqua Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quelle marque ? Demanda le blond avec un sourire narquois en dévoilant son bras gauche à la peau blanche et parfaite.

Les yeux de Sirius s'arrondirent de surprise alors qu'il regardait l'avant-bras du jeune homme.

- Mais que... c'est impossible ! Tu portais la marque des ténèbres la dernière fois que je t'ai vu et personne ne peut s'en défaire une fois qu'elle est inscrite dans la peau !

- Attends Sirius, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais laisser le corps magnifique de mon mec être défiguré par cette horreur ! Intervint Harry d'un air outré.

Sirius resta totalement bloqué sur le ton employé par son filleul pour parler du ''corps magnifique'' de ce vil serpentard, tandis que Drago souriait fièrement devant le compliment de son amant. Et puis il fallait dire ce qui était, il avait effectivement un corps tout à fait magnifique. Ce fut la pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Sirius une fois qu'il put reprendre possession de ses neurones. Lorsqu'il regarda un peu plus en détails le jeune homme – ce qu'il avait évité de faire depuis son arrivée – il se dit que Malfoy était assez attrayant, attirant même, séduisant pourquoi pas, voire bandant... et il se mit une baffe mentale pour remettre ses pensées dans le droit chemin.

- Hum... euh... et comment vous avez fait pour l'enlever ? Demanda Sirius pour tenter d'orienter la conversation vers autre chose que le corps de Drago.

- Mon amour, mon sang et un coup de baguette de Dumbledore, répondit vaguement Harry en haussant les épaules. Je t'épargne les détails techniques c'est un peu compliqué.

Sirius acquiesça faiblement puis resta silencieux. Le fait était peut-être établi que Harry sortait avec Drago, mais ça lui filait quand même de sacrés frissons chaque fois que le petit brun lâchait une réplique dans ce sens... notamment en parlant du corps de son ''mec'' sans gêne aucune.

- Ok... bah j'crois que j'vais avoir besoin de prendre l'air, déclara abruptement Sirius en se levant de table. Faites comme bon vous semble, mais toi ! Dit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Drago. T'as intérêt à faire en sorte que mon filleul ressorte vivant de chez toi, sinon je ferais de ta vie un enfer et on ne retrouvera jamais ton corps !

Sur quoi il sortit de la cuisine en trombe en laissant les deux amoureux dans la cuisine.

- Ça s'est... plutôt bien passé, commenta Harry après un instant de silence.

- Oui, mais le plus dur reste à faire, continua Drago.

Et les deux sorciers poussèrent de concert un soupir de désespoir à faire pleurer un détraqueur.

**********

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'arrivée de Drago au Square Grimmaurd et la cohabitation s'était effectuée sans heurt. Si bien, Sirius et Drago s'étaient évités comme la dragoncelle et cela avait donc conduit à un calme relatif, même si Harry avait été assez ennuyé de cette situation.

Drago avait amené suffisamment de bagages pour quelques jours (mois ?), ayant prévenu ses parents qu'il s'absentait pour régler une affaire personnelle avec un condisciple de Poudlard. Il avait préféré prévoir large, ne sachant pas réellement combien de temps il lui faudrait pour se remettre de la rencontre avec le parrain de son amant en cas d'effusion de sang. Mais comme ledit parrain était maintenant au courant et que malgré son ''acceptation'' face à Harry dans la cuisine deux jours plus tôt, l'ambiance était plus électrique, les deux jeunes gens se dirent qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenter le Diable et voir ailleurs si le soleil était plus chaud.

Après quelques bougonnements et avertissements, Sirius consentit à laisser son filleul se rendre dans l'anti-chambre de l'enfer (donc au manoir Malfoy) pour affronter la version encore moins Walt Disney de Cruella et le jumeau démoniaque de Lucifer (Lucius... Lucifer... c'est pas tellement différent vous en conviendrez !).

Drago serra fermement la main de Harry dans la sienne et lui lança un petit regard réconfortant (réservé au cadre privé et – ô grand jamais ! – dévoilé devant témoin), puis tous deux transplanèrent pour atterrir devant un immense portail en fer forgé noir qui brisait l'uniformité d'un interminable mur d'enceinte faisant près de quatre mètres de haut. Les grilles s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sinistre et ils pénétrèrent dans le domaine Malfoy, Harry rabattant un peu sa cape sur son visage pour le dissimuler. La grille se referma ensuite avec un nouveau grincement et un fracas métallique qui fit tressaillir le Survivant.

- On a la trouille Potter ? Demanda sarcastiquement Drago.

- Fais ton fier maintenant, tu riras moins quand tu devras me présenter à ton _gentil papa_, rétorqua hargneusement Harry.

Drago perdit un peu de son sourire et de son assurance suite à cette remarque et Harry aurait même pu jurer l'avoir entendu déglutir très difficilement.

Il remontèrent une très longue allée de gravillons blancs bordée de haies soigneusement taillées et de multiples statues qui dénotaient le faste, le luxe et le raffinement à outrance de la propriété et de ses maîtres. Harry dut lever le nez au ciel pour vaguement apercevoir le sommet du toit de ce manoir (château ?) gigantesque qui lui donnait le vertige même s'il avait les deux pieds ancrés au sol.

- Simple mais de bon goût, commenta-t-il ironiquement dans un murmure.

- Simplicité malfoyenne, ajouta Drago en souriant nerveusement.

Drago prit ensuite les devant pour monter le grand escalier de marbre menant à l'entrée de sa demeure et les portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement, comme si les lieux avaient reconnu l'héritier Malfoy. En entrant à la suite de Drago, Harry dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à tout cet étalage de richesse et de choses clinquantes. Il grogna faiblement.

- Le bon goût repassera finalement, marmonna-t-il.

Cela eut pour avantage de très légèrement faire rire son amant et de le détendre un tout petit peu. Puis un _pop_ sonore se fit entendre. Harry sursauta.

- Bienvenue chez vous Noble Maître Drago Malfoy, Monseigneur, dit un elfe en s'inclinant si bas que son nez toucha presque le carrelage impeccable.

Drago lui balança négligemment son manteau et se regarda dans le miroir du vestibule (plus grand que le Square Grimmaurd tout entier) pour ajuster ses cheveux et sa chemise. Le brun le regarda faire, les yeux un peu ronds. Drago le vit dans le miroir et se retourna avec un air légèrement contrit.

- Navré, la force de l'habitude.

- Je trouvais déjà que Dobby et Kreattur forçaient un peu sur les marques de respect, mais ils sont plutôt modérés en comparaison, se contenta de dire Harry.

- L'étiquette d'une maison sang-pur, répondit le blond en haussant vaguement les épaules.

Drago mena ensuite Harry à un petit salon richement décoré, lui demandant d'attendre le temps qu'il aille quérir sa mère, histoire de préparer un peu le terrain avant le choc. Harry sentit sa nervosité remonter en flèche et garda bien sa cape sur son visage. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre et patienta.

**********

Drago parcourut les longs corridors d'un pas vif à la recherche de sa mère. À cette heure-ci, il savait son père cloîtré dans son bureau à régler ses affaires et se dit qu'il serait bon de profiter de cette distraction pour d'abord se mettre Narcissa en poche. Au bout de quelques minutes de marathon dans les couloirs de la résidence, il finit par arriver devant le petit salon privé où l'épouse Malfoy aimait s'isoler pour écouter de la musique et lire quelques livres. Il frappa deux coups légers au battant, puis entra lorsque la voix mélodieuse de sa mère l'y invita.

- Me permettrez-vous de vous déranger, Mère ? Demanda-t-il en fixant son regard vers le grand fauteuil vert où Narcissa était élégamment assise.

- Bien sûr Drago, répondit-elle en s'autorisant un doux sourire qu'elle réservait à la prunelle de ses yeux (donc à son fils unique).

Drago s'avança rigidement et s'assit dans un fauteuil faisant face à sa mère. Il s'éclaircit doucement la gorge, lissant inutilement sa veste et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs, le dos parfaitement droit. Narcissa, en voyant le manège de son fils, témoignant d'un grand état d'agitation, referma le livre qu'elle lisait et le posa sur la petite table à sa gauche, accordant ainsi une attention pleine et entière à son enfant (qui n'en était plus vraiment un maintenant qu'elle y pensait). Un petit silence s'installa ensuite, mais Narcissa se garda bien de le briser, connaissant suffisamment son fils pour savoir qu'il lui dirait plus facilement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur si on ne l'y contraignait pas.

- Mère, commença-t-il d'une voix assurée et formelle, je dois m'entretenir avec vous d'un sujet urgent et... fort délicat.

- Je t'écoute mon fils, répondit posément Mrs Malfoy. Cela a-t-il à voir avec ton absence de ces deux derniers jours ?

- En effet, acquiesça nerveusement Drago en lissant une nouvelle fois les plis inexistants de sa veste. Vous devez savoir, Mère, que mon insouciance s'en est allée il y a bien longtemps avec les derniers lambeaux de mon enfance, poursuivit-il.

- C'est juste, approuva Narcissa avec un léger voile de douleur dans les yeux au souvenir de la raison de cette perte d'insouciance.

- Nombreuses ont été les épreuves ces dernières années, et je pense que vous serez d'accord pour dire que je les ai surmontées avec la dignité et l'honneur que réclamait mon rang.

- Je le suis en effet, approuva de nouveau Narcissa en comprenant immédiatement que son fils avait une idée en tête en amorçant sur ce long discours.

- Malgré mes divergences d'opinion avec Père, je crois avoir protégé au mieux les intérêts de ma famille et avoir su élever le noble nom de Malfoy dans la communauté sorcière, continua le jeune homme en cherchant toujours l'assentiment de sa mère.

Narcissa le lui offrit d'un hochement de tête.

- J'ai donc prouvé que je nourrissais un respect sans faille à l'égard des miens et mes décisions sont à même de démontrer que je suis un adulte responsable et digne de confiance.

- Tu as toujours été digne de confiance à mes yeux mon fils.

- Mère, ce que je vais vous dire va peut-être vous choquer, mais je vous prierai de garder cette confiance bien vive dans votre cœur. J'espère ardemment que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur de ces révélations.

- Très bien Drago. Maintenant que tu as éveillé, exacerbé, émoustillé et piqué sans relâche ma curiosité déjà développée sans commune mesure, cesse de tourner autour du chaudron et viens-en au fait.

- Mère, mon cœur, mon âme et mon corps m'ont été ravis par une personne unique et irremplaçable à laquelle je me suis entièrement devoué depuis huit mois, et à laquelle je resterai fidèle jusqu'à ma mort, lâcha enfin le jeune homme avec la gorge affreusement sèche.

Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, sa mère resta impassible, masquant à la perfection le trouble qui avait pu la saisir suite à cette déclaration.

- Et bien... Voilà qui est une merveilleuse nouvelle, commença Narcissa avec hésitation. J'ose espérer que ton père n'est pas encore au courant de cela ?

- Hum... non Mère, certainement pas.

- Fort bien. Car si tu as emprunté mille détours avant de venir m'apporter cette nouvelle, je me doute que c'est parce que cette personne n'est pas de celles à qui ton père voulait te voir marié ?

- Et bien... pas vraiment, en effet, acquiesça fébrilement Drago.

« Je le savais que j'aurais dû écrire mon testament avant de venir. »

- Puis-je savoir de qui il s'agit ?

- La personne est ici Mère. Elle vous attend dans le petit salon du rez-de-chaussée, avoua Drago avec autant de calme qu'il pouvait.

Narcissa resta silencieuse une seconde puis se leva.

- Mène-moi à elle, Drago.

**********

Dans le salon, Harry commençait à tourner en rond comme un gryffon en cage. Il avait déjà laissé traîner ses yeux partout, mis ses doigts sur tous les objets pour les examiner, compté le nombre de ''M'' qui ornait la moindre parcelle de la pièce et chanté trois tubes des Bizarr'Sister, quand enfin, un léger toquement retentit à la porte. Il se raidit comme un piquet et se tourna vers l'entrée du salon, pour voir Drago tenir la porte à Mrs Malfoy, qui le regardait curieusement. Toujours dissimulé sous sa cape, Harry ne sut trop que faire et décida de s'incliner poliment (et silencieusement) devant cette femme si élégante et extrêmement jolie lorsqu'elle n'affichait pas un visage froissé par la contrariété (la seule chose qu'il avait vue d'elle jusque là).

Drago s'approcha, prit la main de son amant et fit face à sa mère qui faisait vaciller son regard de l'un à l'autre _des _jeunes _hommes_ (première constation pas tellement réjouissante).

- Mère, je vous présente celui qui, depuis huit mois, est la moitié de mon âme, déclara Drago.

Puis Harry laissa tomber sa cape et offrit un petit sourire timide à Mrs Malfoy.

- NOM D'UN DÉTRAQUEUR EN SHORT ! s'écria Narcissa en affichant un visage déformé par l'hébétude, dans une attitude à 100% anti-malfoyenne.

Puis elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, l'air horrifié (par Harry ou par les mots qu'elle venait de lâcher ?) avant de tituber et de s'écrouler.

- Par Salazar ! S'exclama Drago en conjurant un fauteuil à toute vitesse pour rattraper sa pauvre mère.

Il se précipita ensuite vers elle alors que trois elfes de maison ''popèrent'' au même moment dans le salon.

- Vous vous sentez mal, Maîtresse Narcissa, Madame ? S'enquit un premier elfe en mettant un genou à terre devant le fauteuil.

- Vous désirez un thé pour vous détendre, Maîtresse Narcissa, Madame ? Demanda un deuxième.

- Souhaitez-vous que Waki contacte votre Médicomage personnel, Maîtresse Narcissa, Madame ? Proposa prestement un troisième.

- Du vent petits importuns, les chassa Drago avec agacement en tapotant la main de sa mère, toujours en train de dévisager Harry.

Les trois elfes reculèrent, penauds et deux transplanèrent, mais le dernier fut retenu sans ménagement par la poigne brute de Narcissa, qui avait agrippé le torchon qu'il portait, le lui arrachant presque.

- Minute toi, ramène un verre de cognac... non, ramène la bouteille complète ! lui ordonna fort peu gracieusement la plus si raffinée Mrs Malfoy.

L'elfe surpris bafouilla vaguement quelque chose avant de disparaître, laissant Narcissa s'affaler dans son fauteuil.

- Par le treizième code de la bienséance des garden-party sang-pur ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette arnaque ?! Lâcha Mrs Mafloy en faisant hausser les sourcils tant de Drago que de Harry.

- Euh... Mère... reprenez-vous enfin, lui dit doucement Drago qui ne reconnaissait plus sa si rigide et imperturbable génitrice.

- Après le cognac Drago, rétorqua lassement Narcissa. Par la grâce de Serpentard, attends après le cognac !

Ledit cognac arriva la seconde suivante, et elle s'en enfila trois verres cul-sec avant de reprendre vaguement contenance. Puis Narcissa se mit une main sur les yeux, soupirant de dépit.

- Que le Sinistros m'emporte ! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Marmonna-t-elle.

Harry s'approcha discrètement de Drago.

- Les exclamations ont été courtes et on passe déjà au quart d'heure lamentation... ça sera peut-être plus rapide qu'avec Sirius, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Drago acquiesça faiblement.

- Lucius avait raison... voilà ce qui arrive à trop fréquenter ce vieux fou intoxiqué au citron et sa bande de gryffondors attardés. Oh ! Mon pauvre petit garçon ! Que t'ont-ils fait ? Un garçon... un Gryffondor... _le Survivant ! _Je peux dire adieu à mes petits enfants. Lucius avait raison ! La bêtise est contagieuse ! Sanglota-t-elle en tendant son verre pour que l'elfe lui en remette une dose.

Mais Drago s'interposa.

- Voyons Mère, soyez raisonnable. Vous savez que vous avez l'alcool triste... et je crois que ce que vous avez pris est suffisant.

- Silence fils indigne ! Lui répliqua-t-elle en resserrant ses doigts sur le verre que Drago voulait lui prendre.

- On jurerait entendre Mrs Black, fit absentément remarquer Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient fiche dans l'histoire celle-là ? Demanda Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils (tout en continuant de lutter pour sauver son précieux verre des mains de son fils).

- C'est ce qu'elle a dit à Sirius quand il a déclaré que Drago ne serait jamais assez bien pour moi et qu'il ne méritait même pas de respirer le même air que moi, répondit nonchalamment le Survivant en haussant les épaules.

Drago tourna vivement la tête vers lui, se figeant totalement et interrogeant son amant du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte comme inepties ? C'est pourtant pas lui qui s'est enfilé la moitié de la bouteille de cognac ! »

- COMMENT ?! Hurla Mrs Malfoy en se levant si brusquement qu'elle envoya bouler Drago, accroupi devant elle jusque là. COMMENT CE SALE CABOT A-T-IL OSÉ DIRE QUE MON FILS ÉTAIT INDIGNE DE QUI QUE CE SOIT ?! S'emporta-t-elle ensuite en se redressant fièrement.

Harry leva les mains en signe de paix et se défendit immédiatement.

- Soyez assurée que je lui ai fait la même remarque. Après tout, Drago est un grand et noble sorcier qui mérite d'avoir à ses côtés toute personne que son cœur aura choisie et nul ne devrait être en droit de lui contester ce qu'il revendique. Drago m'a toujours dit ''Ce qu'un Malfoy veut, un Malfoy prend''. Alors loin de moi l'idée de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, dit posément Harry.

- Tu n'aurais pas intérêt ! S'indigna Narcissa. Si mon fils veut quelque chose, il est en droit de l'obtenir ! Son rang de sang-pur prévaut sur tout ! Que ce sale chien vienne donc le contrer tiens ! Il se frottera à moi ! Continua à fulminer Narcissa en carrant ses poings sur ses hanches et en commençant à arpenter furieusement la pièce.

Harry soupira piteusement.

- Je suis bien d'accord, mais Sirius ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Il dit que de toute façon, Mr Malfoy n'acceptera jamais le choix de son fils et que cela prouvera à quel point il ne lui fait pas confiance et ne le tient pas en haute estime. Il a même ri en affirmant que ce simple fait démontrerait que les grands principes des sang-pur ne sont que des foutaises, poursuivit Harry.

Drago se raidit encore plus en entendant son amant jeter des _incendio _en masse sur un brasier déjà énorme. Il avait parfaitement saisi la stratégie serpentarde derrière les mots de Harry, mais redoutait l'application un poil trop gryffondore de celle-ci. En face d'eux, les yeux de Narcissa étincelèrent en lui donnant un air un peu cinglé :

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Puis elle se tourna vers son fils et le planta des yeux, ce qui lui fit avoir inconsciemment un petit mouvement de recul :

- Tu as intérêt à t'accrocher Drago ! Prouve leur de quoi est capable un Malfoy ! Pas digne du Survivant ? AH ! J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Tous ces gryffondors imbéciles vont aller pleurer dans les robes de Merlin quand il verront que le Grand Harry Potter n'appartient à nul autre qu'à MON fils !

Sur quoi elle se mit à rire triomphalement en continuant à discourir sur la fierté de sa famille et sur la suprémacie des Malfoy et sur le coup de maître de son fils qui avait pris possession, ni plus ni moins, que de l'icône la plus célèbre du monde sorcier et sur son nom qui passerait à la postérité, faisant même pâlir celui de Salazar et....

- Y'a pas de bouton ''pause'' là-dessus ? Demanda Harry en voyant que Narcissa ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

- Bah ça... j'en sais fichtre rien ! C'est bien la première fois que je la vois comme ça, dit le blond, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Mais y'avait quoi dans ce cognac ? Demanda-t-il en reniflant avec suspicion le verre qu'il serrait dans sa main depuis que sa mère l'avait renversé.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois... que nous avons trouvé une alliée face à ton père, dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Nh... mais il faudrait peut-être la calmer un peu avant que...

- Drago ! Allons voir ton père immédiatement ! Ordonna subitement Mrs Malfoy en s'apprêtant déjà à quitter la pièce.

« Trop beau pour être vrai ! C'était sûr que le retour de baguette n'allait pas tarder ! »

- Êtes-vous sûre qu'il ne serait pas plus sage d'attendre un peu que vous repreniez vos esprits ? Tenta Drago.

- Je vais parfaitement bien ! Déclara-t-elle. Pressons messieurs ! Nous avons une guerre à préparer !

- Eh Bordel ! V'là qu'elle se prend pour Jeanne d'Arc maintenant ! Dit Drago avant de courir après sa mère qui avait déjà filé dans le bureau de Lucius.

- Si on pouvait autant éviter le bûcher ça m'arrangerait bien, ajouta Harry en suivant le mouvement.

Et la course-poursuite un peu échevelée s'achéva quand Mrs Malfoy entra en trombe dans le bureau de son mari, restant sourde aux multiples suppliques et appels de son fils. À l'intérieur de la pièce, Mr Malfoy sursauta violemment en voyant débouler sa femme comme un dragon dans un match de quidditch.

- Par Salazar ! Que signifie cette interruption femme ?! S'emporta-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- C'est pas le moment de grogner Lucius ! Il faut se préparer à la bataille ! Répondit Narcissa.

- Grindelwald tout puissant ! Auriez-vous bu ? S'étonna celui-ci.

- Tout juste trois verres, dit Narcissa en secouant la main avec agacement. Là n'est pas la question ! Nous devons soutenir notre fils dans sa croisade contre ces illuminés sorciers du bien !

Lucius resta coi une seconde, tournant son attention vers son fils qui avait débarqué juste après son épouse.

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Et bien en fait...

- Mais c'est pourtant clair Lucius ! L'interrompit Narcissa en plaquant ses mains sur le bureau. Ton fils leur a volé leur précieux St Potty le magnifique et il veulent le reprendre ! Mais il faut se battre pour qu'il le garde ! Quand un Malfoy désire un Malfoy doit ravir !... Enfin ça c'est déjà fait ! Mais maintenant que le vif d'or est dans les mains de notre attrapeur, il ne faut pas que l'hyppogryffe adverse vienne le gober ! Débita Narcissa avec les joues un peu rouge.

- Mais que racontez-vous enfin ? Qu'est-ce que ce sale morveux de Potter vient faire là-dedans ?! Tonna Lucius. Qu'il aille pourrir en enfer ce petit crétin ! Je ne veux pas en entendre parler, sauf pour le voir mourir encore et encore sur mon jeu du pendu ! Finit-il en abattant les poings sur son bureau.

- Pas besoin de l'entendre, vous pouvez le voir très cher ! Drago nous l'a ramené aujourd'hui, dit Narcissa sur un ton tout excité.

- ... QUOI ?!

- Oh la galère, marmonna Drago en se massant les tempes. Ma mère veut ma mort.

- DRAGO ABRAXAS MALFOY ! S'époumona Lucius.

- Oui père, dit le dénommé en sentant son estomac se tordre.

Mais son père, qui avait sûrement préparé une fumante diatribe, dut rattraper sa mâchoire in extremis avant qu'elle se fracasse contre le bois de son luxueux bureau quand il vit une troisième personne sortir de l'ombre pour entrer dans la pièce.

- SOIS MAUDIT ! Hurla-t-il en dégainant sa baguette de sa canne au pommeau d'argent.

- AH NON PAS ENCORE ! Cria Drago en dégainant à son tour.

- Chouette ! Nous partons en croisade ! Suivit Narcissa en brandissant sa baguette.

Les sorts fusèrent dans tous les coins, faisant exploser les bibliothèques le long des murs et remplissant la pièce d'une pluie de papiers déchiquetés. Harry et Drago essayèrent de sauver leur peau au milieu de la ribambelle de sortilèges que vomissait la baguette de Lucius alors que Narcissa le grondait :

- Mais non ! Pas ici la guerre ! Contre les gryffons !

- Silence femme !

- Père du calme ! Laissez-moi vous expliquer !

- Drago arrête ! Il a le chaudron qui déborde là !

- En croisade ! En croisade !

- J'aurais ta peau petit merdeux !

- Harry on se replit !

- Fuyez mes fils ! Je m'occupe de mon Lulu !

- Attends un peu morveux ! On va jouer au pendu grandeur nature !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il glande avec cette corde ?!

- Demande pas et cours bordel ! À plus tard m'man !

- Oui mon amour ! Faites pas de bêtises !

- Laisse-moi passer Cissy ! Je vais les transformer en pitance pour limace !

Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent le bureau en catastrophe après encore quelques esquives et autant de jurons pour éviter un Lucius déchaîné que seule une Narcissa en pas meilleur état semblait capable de retenir.

- C'est salaud de laisser ta mère toute seule ! Dit Harry en courant comme un dératé.

- T'inquiète pas pour elle, elle a vu pire ! Faut qu'on se casse en vitesse !

- Tu parles d'un fiasco... vaut mieux quitter le pays parce qu'à ce train-là on est morts demain.

- Il nous poursuivra où qu'on aille. Faudrait trouver un lieu où il n'a aucune chance de mettre la main sur nous.

Ils avaient atteint le hall d'entrée et Drago attrapa sa cape à la volée avant de sortir du manoir, Harry sur les talons. Celui-ci lui agrippa la manche et le fit se stopper net. Drago le regarda avec étonnement, surtout quand Harry lui décocha un sourire en coin.

- Si tu veux un lieu où personne ne viendra nous chercher, je sais où aller.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà pour les présentations, le sort en est jeté (sans vouloir faire de jeu de mots débiles ! XD). Le tout va être de réussir à concilier tout ce petit monde maintenant !

Mercredi 14 Octobre, soyez au rendez-vous pour le chapitre 5 "Se réfugier au fond du terrier".


	5. Se réfugier au fond tu terrier

**Auteur**** : **Lonely Seira

**Titre**** : **Les beaux-parents

**Genre**** : **Humour/Romance(?)/shonen-aï/UR/OOC

**Rating : **T

**Pairing**** :** Drago/Harry

**Disclaimer**** : **Pas à moi tout ça ! J. K. Rowling en reste la propriétaire... et vu ce que je leur fais c'est mieux comme ça !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Se refugier au fond du terrier**

Harry attrapa fermement le bras de Drago et le serra contre lui tout en se concentrant sur la destination qu'il voulait atteindre. La sensation de se faire compresser dans un tuyau leur coupa le souffle à tous deux avant qu'ils n'atterrissent au sommet d'une colline verdoyante et légèrement balayée par le vent. Drago regarda autour de lui et haussa un sourcil.

- Je pourrais savoir où on est exactement ? Demanda-t-il en tournant son regard interrogateur vers Harry.

- Pas loin d'un lieu sûr, répondit ce dernier en souriant toujours avec satisfaction.

- En es-tu certain ? Parce qu'à part une cambrousse sans fin avec des pelouses mal entretenues et des arbres éparpillés n'importe comment, je ne vois rien, fit remarquer le blond en regardant les alentours d'un œil critique (surtout en voyant que l'herbe qu'il piétinait lui montait jusqu'à mi-mollet).

- Il a juste fallu que je transplane un peu plus loin à cause des sorts de protection anti-transplanage et autres du genre qui sont toujours en fonction, expliqua le brun en commençant à marcher tout en tirant un Drago récalcitrant par la main.

- Quel besoin de mettre autant de protections dans ce trou paumé ? Demanda ensuite Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'était un endroit stratégique pendant la guerre, répondit vaguement Harry.

- Je vois. Et qu'est-ce... NOM D'UNE BOUSE DE DRAGON ! Vociféra subitement Malfoy d'un air furibond en lançant un regard assassin vers le sol.

- Euh... pas tout à fait mais c'est presque ça, lui dit Harry en se retenant de rire face à l'air décontenancé de son amant qui avait mis le pied là où il ne fallait pas.

Il se fit d'ailleurs fusiller silencieusement du regard la seconde suivante et s'évertua à dissimuler son sourire moqueur en se remettant en marche. Drago grommela en lui emboîtant le pas, essayant aussi de nettoyer ses mocassins hors de prix dans les hautes herbes. Puis soudainement, Harry se stoppa au sommet d'une autre petite colline qu'ils venaient de monter et fit signe vers le fond de la vallée. Drago suivit son doigt... et son visage se décomposa.

- Non... tu t'fiches de moi ? Demanda-t-il, totalement atterré.

Harry lui lança un regard un peu contrit alors que devant les yeux du blond, s'élevait une grande maison biscornue qui ne devait tenir debout que grâce à la magie. Elle était entourée d'une petite barrière de bois, cassée par endroit, et quelques volatiles (des poulets lui semblait-il) picoraient dans la cours de devant.

Toujours estomaqué, il se rendit à peine compte que Harry le tirait maintenant pour dévaler la colline et (bien trop vite à son goût) ils poussèrent le petit portillon qui grinça dans la manœuvre, pour entrer dans la propriété. Drago esquissa une mine dégoûtée en essayant de marcher sur la pointe des pieds pour slalommer entre les fientes de ces damnées bêtes à plumes, puis ils s'arrêtèrent sur le perron.

- Tu es sûr que cette bicoque n'est pas laissée à l'abandon ? Demanda le blond en jetant une œillade peu amène vers la pile de bottes et les chaudrons rouillés qui encadraient la porte.

- Drago je t'en prie ! Montre-moi que les sang-pur ont autant de bonnes manières qu'ils s'évertuent à le proclamer et ne froisse pas nos hôtes. Si on nous jette hors d'ici, je ne sais pas où nous pourrions aller, lui murmura Harry sur un ton réprobateur.

- Mais enfin, tu sais très bien que je...

- Drago s'il te plaît, fais-le au moins pour moi. Je te l'ai dit, ils sont comme ma famille et j'ai aussi besoin de leur reconnaissance.

Le regard mi-sérieux, mi-triste de son vis-à-vis suffit à convaincre le blond de refréner (au moins pour quelques temps) sa répulsion viscérale à l'encontre de tout ce que représentait (et contenait) cette barraque miteuse. Harry lui sourit furtivement puis leva la main pour frapper trois coups secs à la porte. L'attente lui parut durer une éternité alors qu'il entendait un sacré remue-ménage de l'autre côté. Puis enfin, le battant s'ouvrit à la volée, le faisant sursauter. Mrs Wesaley apparut sur le seuil, un torchon dans une main et une cuillère en bois dans l'autre.

- Oh Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle la seconde suivante. Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir ! Bienvenue à la maison, continua-t-elle folle de joie avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras dans une étreinte à lui briser tous les os du corps.

- Bonjour Molly, je suis content de vous voir moi aussi, parvint difficilement à répondre le jeune homme en essayant de passer outre le manque d'oxygène dû à sa cage thoracique compressée.

Mrs Weasley le lâcha au bout d'une bonne minute puis le regarda de haut en bas avec des yeux pétillants.

- Dieu du ciel ! J'ai l'impression que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des lustres ! Ron ne m'avait pas dit que tu devais passer ! Ah celui-là, même pas fichu de transmettre un simple message, finit-elle les poings sur les hanches en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh c'est parce qu'il n'y avait aucun message à transmettre, la détrompa de suite Harry. Nous n'avions pas prévu de passer.

- Nous ? S'étonna Mrs Weasley.

Elle détourna son regard du jeune homme brun face à elle pour réaliser qu'il n'était effectivement pas seul et qu'un autre jeune homme, blond et plus grand, s'était appuyé avec classe contre la poutre de la devanture.

- Drago ! Quelle... hum... quelle surprise, dit Molly, quelque peu désarçonnée par la présence étonnante de l'héritier Malfoy devant sa maison.

- Mrs Weasley, salua poliment Drago en s'inclinant très (mais alors très très !) légèrement.

Un petit moment de stupeur passa avant que Mrs Weasley se reprît et les invitât à entrer.

- Allez vous installer au salon les garçons, je vais nous faire du thé ! Dit-elle sans voir le subreptice froncement de sourcils de Drago face à cette invitation assez rustre.

« ''Les garçons'' ? Non mais quel âge croit-elle que nous avons cette pécore ?! »

Harry se dirigea machinalement vers la pièce désignée, faisant comme il en avait l'habitude alors que de son côté, le serpentard ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser un œil à la fois critique et rebuté sur tout ce qui l'entourait.

« Adieu noblesse et richesse des familles sang-pur... »

Alors que Harry allait lui faire une remarque quant à sa façon de tout détailler avec son œil de bourgeois, les deux amants sursautèrent en entendant la voix de Mrs Weasley s'élever depuis le seuil de la cuisine :

- RON ! Descends on a des invités !

- OUAIS J'ARRIVE ! Répondit fort peu délicatement le dernier garçon de la fratrie depuis le sommet des escaliers.

La seconde suivante, il les dévalait avec l'élégance d'une horde de géants totalement murgés à l'hydromel.

- Tsss... paysan ! Siffla Drago entre ses dents.

Harry n'eut – une nouvelle fois – pas le temps de le réprimander pour ses mots, car Ron déboula en bas des marches et tomba presque nez à nez avec les deux jeunes gens. Un sourire avait illuminé sa face un quart de seconde à la vue de Harry, avant que son expression se figeât en haine viscérale en avisant la présence de Malfoy.

- Ron, commença Harry d'une voix crispée. Nous...

- Espèce de sale serpent ! S'exclama le rouquin. Qu'est-ce tu fous chez moi ?! S'écria-t-il rouge de rage (on va pas dire vert, c'est un gryffondor quand même !) en plongeant sa main dans sa veste.

Mais Drago avait dégainé bien avant lui, sentant venir le sort au moment même où leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

- Un mot de trop ou un geste inconsidéré la belette, et tu finiras ta vie avec une poitrine et un vagin.

Soufflé par les réflexes dignes des meilleurs attrapeurs, Ron s'était arrêté avant même d'avoir sorti la main de sa poche intérieure, en fixant avec une certaine crainte le bout de la baguette de son adversaire, pointée pile entre ses deux yeux. Il loucha sur la baguette un moment, puis tourna les yeux vers Harry, revint vers la baguette et regarda Harry une deuxième fois. Ce dernier soupira en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Si tu m'avais laissé finir Ron, tu aurais su que Drago est venu en paix. Il m'accompagne.

- ... Gné ? S'étonna le rouquin qui n'avait pas percuté un mot de ce qu'avait dit son ami (sûr qu'avec ''Drago'', ''paix'' et ''accompagne'' dans la même phrase, ça ne pouvait définitivement pas passer).

- Retire ta main de là poil de carotte, ou il faudra bientôt que tu investisses dans des soutient-gorge, le menaça une nouvelle fois Drago en rendant son regard encore plus glaçant.

Ron commença à sérieusement transpirer en louchant sur la baguette du serpentard qui laissait échapper des bribes de magie pas tellement rassurantes.

- Il... il plaisante là, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il sans trop y croire alors que Drago affichait un rictus totalement flippant, mêlé de rage et d'amusement.

- Désolé... non, se contenta de répondre Harry avec une petite moue d'excuse.

Ron déglutit difficilement et sortit très lentement la main de sa veste. Drago se recula ensuite et abandonna sa posture d'attaque. Il se repositionna aux côtés de Harry qui lui lançait un regard d'avertissement.

- Bon... euh... qu'est-ce tu fous là Harry ? Et avec Malfoy en plus, demanda Ron en ne quittant pas des yeux les mains du serpentard.

- Oh ça ? Longue histoire. On avait besoin d'un endroit sûr et tranquille pour se reposer.

- Un endroit sûr et tranquille ? S'étonna Ron. Pour quoi faire ? La guerre est finie depuis belle lurette mon vieux.

- Tout dépend de quelle guerre tu parles, soupira lassement le Survivant en échangeant un regard dépité avec son amant.

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil, faisant osciller son regard un peu largué entre le blond et le brun... puis le brun et le blond. Un sens... encore l'autre sens. En haut, en bas. À gauche et inversement de l'autre côté. Un coup sur la droite et... non, on en revenait toujours à la même chose : Harry juste à côté de Drago... Harry presque_ contre_ Drago. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble ? D'ailleurs, comment pouvaient-ils être ensemble sans s'entre-tuer ? Pourquoi Harry paraissait-il soulagé d'avoir le blond près de lui ? Et pourquoi ce maudit serpentard avait-il ce regard envers lui ? À la fois protecteur et... tendre ?

Suite à toutes ces interrogations, un ''tilt'' aurait dû se produire dans notre jolie tête rousse, mais tout ce à quoi menaient ses observations était une voie sans issue, un événement totalement contre nature, une impossibilité physique, psychique, chimique... et tous les autres trucs se finissant en ''-ique''. Bref, ça avait autant de chance de se produire que Rogue remportant le prix sorcière-hebdo des cheveux les plus soyeux.

En face, Drago et Harry ne voyaient rien de tout le cheminement de pensées qui faisait littéralement imploser le cerveau du Weasley. Ils étaient tous les trois encore debout à l'entrée du salon et on entendait Mrs Weasley s'affairer dans la cuisine pour leur préparer un encas. Le silence fut bientôt interrompu par deux arrivées successives.

La première était due à une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains en broussaille qui, à peine arrivée et en voyant toutes les personnes présentes, avait déjà saisi tout ce qui s'était produit. La deuxième arrivante quant à elle, avait une longue chevelure rousse et semblait aussi étonnée que son frère aîné de voir de tels invités sous son toit.

- Salut Harry, amorça Hermione. Bonjour Drago, continua-t-elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

- Granger, salua froidement Drago en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

Harry lui fila un coup de coude de reproche vis-à-vis du ton employé puis répondit à la gryffondore :

- Salut 'Mione. Bonjour Ginny, continua-t-il en tournant la tête vers son autre amie.

- S'lut Harry ! Dit la rouquine avec entrain en allant prendre le brun dans ses bras. Je n'espérais pas te revoir si tôt.

- Petit changement de programme dans l'organisation de mes vacances, répondit Harry en lui rendant son étreinte.

Puis Harry se figea en sentant une aura meurtrière très dense émaner de son côté. Tournant légèrement la tête alors que Ginny était toujours contre lui, il tressaillit en voyant le regard de tueur que Drago dardait sur la petite dernière du clan Weasley. Par réflexe, il repoussa Ginny à bout de bras, provoquant l'incompréhension de celle-ci. Ce fut Hermione qui, une fois de plus, brisa la glace.

- Ne sois pas jaloux Drago, elle ne va pas te le prendre _ton _Harry, dit-elle avec une expression moqueuse.

Trois exclamations Weasleyiques se produisirent en même temps alors que Drago se redressait pour planter son regard gris tempête dans les yeux noisette de la gryffondore.

- Pour ta gouverne _Granger_, sache qu'un Malfoy n'est jamais jaloux mais qu'il ne manque pas une occasion de marquer clairement sa propriété, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

Sur quoi il attrapa fermement le bras de Harry qui ne se fit pas prier pour se blottir contre le torse du blond, trop gêné et effrayé pour affronter le regard de sa ''famille''.

_Ok... on y est cette fois._

- Je... euh... qu'est-ce... bon... Bien ! On va tous s'asseoir tranquillement et... discuter de tout ça autour d'un thé bien fort, parvint difficilement à dire Mrs Weasley qui était apparue au mauvais moment derrière la petite troupe.

Hermione attrapa le bras de Ron (figé depuis deux minutes) et le tira vers le canapé où elle le força à s'asseoir. Le rouquin se laissa tomber comme un éléphant, les bras ballants et les yeux exorbités au-delà de la limite humainement possible. Ginny suivit le mouvement après un temps d'hésitation, puis Drago se dirigea vers le fauteuil restant en tenant toujours fermement la main de Harry qui prit position de biais sur les genoux de son amant. Ses yeux verts paniqués se bornaient à détailler avec fascination le tapis élimé qui couvrait la moitié du sol. Drago en revanche faisait preuve d'un standing et d'un calme absolument stupéfiants, acceptant même avec élégance la tasse que lui tendait une Molly tremblante de la tête aux pieds. Harry bafouilla un vague remerciement en plantant ses yeux sur le liquide qui clapotait dans sa propre tasse.

- Euh... je vais chercher des gâteaux ! Dit subitement Mrs Weasley en finissant de vider le plateau avec le thé pour le rapporter en cuisine.

Après son départ, le silence reigna de nouveau en mage.

- Comment se passent vos vacances ? Demanda alors Hermione en alternant son regard entre Drago et Harry tout en buvant une gorgée de thé.

- C'est assez... houleux je dirais, répondit Harry à voix basse en s'installant un peu plus confortablement sur les genoux de son amant.

Drago approuva d'un signe de tête, la tasse dans sa main gauche et la main droite frottant machinalement le dos du brun.

« Bordel il est totalement crispé ! Est-ce que l'opinion de ces reproducteurs à toison orange compte à ce point ? »

- Vous avez décidé de passer vos vacances ensemble ? Poursuvit Hermione alors que Mrs Weasley reprenait le fil de la conversation, s'installant à son tour dans le salon.

- Oui. On avait prévu ça à la fin de l'année... enfin plus ou moins, répondit Harry qui se sentait de plus en plus mal sous le regard des trois Weasley présents.

- Ex... excuse-moi Harry, intervint alors Ginny. Tu... vous... enfin, ce que disait Hermione tout à l'heure, c'est vrai ? J'veux dire... vous deux ? Poursuivit-elle avec une très franche hésitation.

Harry ne sut vraiment que répondre et devint rouge comme une tomate en se tassant sur lui-même. Voyant cela, Drago décida de faire l'effort de se sociabiliser avec ces gens du petit peuple, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite si ça n'avait été pour le bien de son amant :

- Oui Ginny, dit-il posément. Granger a dit la vérité à propos de notre relation à Harry et moi-même.

Petit silence gêné et...

- TU L'AS MIS SOUS IMPERIUM ! AVOUE LA FOUINE ! S'égosilla Ron en se levant d'un bond, faisant valser sa tasse sur le tapis et bondir tout le monde.

Drago fronça les sourcils en voyant le doigt accusateur pointé sur lui, mais ce fut surtout le tressaillement de Harry qui lui fit monter le pimentine au nez. Il était vrai que face à ses opposants et ennemis, le brun était un vrai gryffondor doublé du plus doué des serpentards, mais face à ses amis et proches, sa force ne pouvait vraiment pas être la même.

- Assieds-toi avant de dire quelque chose que tu regretterais, lui dit le blond d'une voix si basse et grondante qu'on aurait cru que quelqu'un utilisait le réseau de poudre de cheminette juste à côté.

Ron ne se démonta pas pour autant et voulut même attaquer de nouveau, mais Mrs Weasley intervint avec une surprenante vivacité pour lui coller une baffe retentissante derrière le crâne.

- Aïeuuh !

- Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières devant nos invités ? S'énerva-t-elle les poings sur les hanches. Ces pauvre chéris sont venus chez nous en espérant être reçus courtoisement et tu manques de respect à ton propre meilleur ami ?!

- Mais m'man !

- Silence fils indigne ! Le coupa Molly avec un regard furibond.

« Et bah... les fils indignes pullulent ces derniers temps... »

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire moqueur en voyant ce grand dadet se ratatiner devant la petite femme replète, puis sa rasseoir en bougonnant et en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. À peine eut-il posé son séant sur les coussins du canapé qu'il se ramassa une deuxième claque aussi forte que la première, donnée par Hermione, buvant toujours son thé avec calme.

- Ouch ! 'Mione ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Tu le mérites ! Lui dit-elle simplement en adjoignant à ses paroles autoritaires un regard en coin de serial killeuse.

Le rouquin bougonna une deuxième fois avant de se manger sa troisième baffe de la journée. Il voulut exprimer son mécontement envers sa petite sœur mais se ravisa direct en voyant son air qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de leur mère. Il décida donc que, pour son bien, il serait bon de lâcher l'affaire... pour le moment.

- Donc, Harry chéri, tu veux un biscuit ? Proposa Mrs Weasley avec un sourire bienveillant. Ils sortent du four.

- Non merci Molly. J'ai l'estomac un peu noué pour tout vous dire, répondit le brun qui sentit un poids énorme s'enlever de ses maigres épaules.

- Ça va aller ? Lui demanda Drago à voix basse avec un air légèrement inquiet.

- Oui, t'inquiète pas, répondit Harry en souriant faiblement.

- Pfff ! Qui aurait cru qu'un animal à sang froid pouvait se montrer si chaleureux ? commenta Ron en continuant de bouder.

- Qui aurait cru qu'un sorcier soi-disant du côté du bien se montrerait encore plus obtus, réfractaire et traditionnaliste qu'un mangemort extrémiste ? rétorqua Drago sur un ton neutre.

- Me mets pas dans le même sac que toi mangemort ! Ré-attaqua Ron avec verve sous le cri outré de Molly et les regards assassins de deux autres femmes.

- Ainsi que je l'ai déjà dit à Black, ce n'est pas parce que mon père en était un que je l'ai suivi comme un gentil petit elfe de maison. J'ai mes convictions propres... et elles ne vont _pas _vers les mangemorts, répliqua Drago en dévoilant son avant-bras gauche, exempte de toute marque.

Les quatre personnes présentes le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, tandis que le blond rebaissait sa manche l'air de rien en finissant sa tasse. Sur lui, Harry était encore plus figé que si on lui avait lancé un _petrificus totalus_, attendant simplement de voir où tout cela allait les mener.

- Vous avez déjà vu Sirius ? Demanda Hermione en regardant Harry avec inquiétude.

- Il y a deux jours, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire. Ça a eu du mal à passer, mais comme je lui ai dit que Drago me rendait heureux depuis quelques mois déjà et que je m'en remettais à lui pour notre avenir, il a à peu près passé l'éponge.

- Que... quelque mois ? Commença Ron avec hébétude.

- Huit en réalité, répondit Drago avec une certaine satisfaction en voyant les yeux du rouquin s'écarquiller encore plus

- Mais... mais... bégaya le Weasley qui n'en revenait visiblement pas d'avoir manqué une chose aussi énorme. Tu... tu le savais Hermione ? Demanda-t-il ensuite à sa voisine.

- J'avais des soupçons, répondit évasivement celle-ci. Mais donc, Sirius l'a accepté ? Reprit-elle en fixant Harry.

- Oui... enfin un peu. Notre relation lui reste encore en travers de la gorge, mais je dois avouer que c'est surtout le fait que je sois en contact si direct avec Lucius et Narcissa qui ne passe absolument pas, répondit Harry.

- Ce n'est guère étonnant, commenta Hermione en poussant un soupir. Et avec tes parents Drago ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- Tu te fais du souci pour ton meilleur ami Granger ? Demanda sarcastiquement Drago. Ce n'est pas la peine, je ne laisserai rien lui arriver.

- Je sais, lui dit de suite la gryffondore, faisant ainsi hausser un soucil surpris à Drago. Je ne posais pas la question par souci pour Harry, mais pour toi.

- ... Ta solicitude me touche, bien qu'elle soit totalement inutile, répondit Drago.

- Drago, enfin ! Le réprimanda Harry dans un murmure en tournant sa tête vers lui.

- Désolé, réflexe conditionné, se défendit le serpentard. Pour tout te dire, reprit-il à l'intention de Hermione, mes parents l'ont bien plus mal pris que Black et nous avons dû fuir sous une pluie de sortilèges. C'est pourquoi nous sommes venus nous réfugier ici.

- Dommage qu'aucun ne t'ait touché, marmonna Ron qui était pourtant parvenu à se faire discret jusque là.

Drago s'apprêtait à lui lancer une remarque en pleine figure mais Harry le devança :

- Ça te dérange à ce point ? Demanda-t-il en plantant un regard très sérieux dans les yeux du rouquin.

- Non ! Répondit de suite celui-ci après avoir vu cette lueur de peine dans ces grands yeux verts. Enfin j'veux dire... bon... j'avoue que savoir que tu es... de l'autre bord c'est bizarre. Enfin j'comprends pas vraiment comment c'est possible, mais... pourquoi _lui _? Demanda-t-il avec une moue dégoûtée envers le serpentard.

- Un cœur ne se commande pas Ron, répondit simplement Harry en souriant tristement. Et si tu ne l'acceptes pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je savais que mon homosexualité seule te causerait un choc, alors je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu voies d'un très bon œil ma relation avec Drago.

- Ouah ! Tu vas loin mec ! Je sais que j'ai eu des propos un peu nuls y'a quelques temps, mais j'en ai beaucoup discuté avec 'Mione depuis et j'crois que je pige un peu maintenant.

- Mais ça n'aura pas été sans mal, l'interrompit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'était pas en me collant tes bidules ayayo...

- Yaoï, le corrigea la jeune femme.

- Yaoï, peu importe ! C'était pas en me collant ces machins sous le nez pendant quatre jours que ça allait franchement passer comme une lettre par hibou !

Harry pouffa de rire :

- Par Godric Hermione, t'as quand même pas osé ? Demanda-t-il en se retenant de rire en voyant Ron piquer un fard monstrueux et Drago les fixer avec autant d'étonnement que Mrs Weasley.

- La méthode coup de poing Harry. C'était le seul moyen pour faire entrer quelque chose dans cette tête de pioche !

Harry éclata alors de rire en imaginant Hermione faire l'éducation (homo?)sexuelle de Ron à coup de mangas moldus. Drago grimaça en sentant les os pointus du postérieur de son amant lui enfoncer les cuisses alors que Harry tressautait sous la force de son rire. Puis il se calma enfin.

- Désolé, je crois que c'était plus nerveux qu'autre chose, s'excusa-t-il en essuyant une larme.

- Tu m'expliques ? L'interrogea Drago qui parvenait merveilleusement bien à cacher le fait qu'il était totalement semé.

- Plus tard, lui dit Harry en lançant un bref regard vers Mrs Weasley.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous gêner pour moi, j'ai été jeune avant vous je vous rappelle ! Lui dit Molly avec malice après avoir repéré le coup d'œil du brun. Si vous saviez ce qu'Arthur et moi avons pu faire dans notre jeunesse, continua-t-elle un tantinet rêveuse.

- Pitié maman, n'en dis pas plus ! S'exclama immédiatement Ron, non sans afficher un air horrifié.

Molly pouffa de rire et se leva de son fauteuil.

- Très bien je me tais. Je vais préparer le déjeuner et je vous laisse entre vous. Vous serez tranquilles tout l'après-midi puisque Arthur ne rentrera du ministère que ce soir.

Sur quoi elle quitta la pièce. Harry se détendit enfin un peu et se lova confortablement dans les bras de Drago en souriant. Ron eut un frisson à cette vision et se dit que si l'homosexualité de Harry ne posait en soi par le moindre souci, voir son choix se porter vers ce serpent visqueux ne l'enchantait pas des masses.

- Jouons baveboules sur table Malfoy, si tu as choisi Harry c'est parce que c'est plus facile de planquer ton petit cul de serpentard peureux derrière le Survivant ? Dit Ron pour réenclencher les hostilités sans plus attendre, après s'être assuré du départ de sa mère.

Harry sursauta et regarda son frère avec étonnement.

- Ni lui ni moi n'avons besoin d'artifices pour nous protéger. Il peut compter sur mes bras et moi sur les siens. Pas comme toi qui dois sans cesse t'appuyer sur Granger dont le cerveau compte pour deux, répliqua Drago.

- Oui mais en retour elle sait que je serai toujours là pour elle alors que toi tu le lâcheras au moindre pépin. Les serpentards sont tous comme ça ! Face à l'adversité ils vont chercher plus fort ailleurs. J'te laisserai pas te servir de lui pour le jeter ensuite !

Bien malgré lui, Harry sourit à cette remarque. Ron se faisait du mouron pour lui. Il craignait de le voir malheureux et testait Drago pour voir s'il était digne de confiance. D'un côté il était chagriné que le rouquin ne se fiât pas à son jugement, de l'autre son inquiétude le touchait... et l'ardeur de Drago à répliquer également.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je serais capable pour lui la belette. Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! S'énerva Drago.

- À part fuir et retourner votre cape, vous ne savez rien faire !

Et puis face à ce combat qui semblait ne plus vouloir finir, Harry eut une idée qui pourrait peut-être résoudre le problème. Il étouffa un rire, amenant l'attention de tous sur lui, puis se tourna vers Ron avant de dire avec un grand sourire :

- Ron, Tu te souviens de Matthew Timmons ?

- Timmons ? Oui bien sûr, c'est le poursuiveur de Serdaigle qui n'arrêtait pas de te faire du rentre-dedans à chaque fois qu'on allait s'entraîner sur le terrain, répondit Ron sans trop savoir ce que ce gars venait faire dans la conversation. Il était totalement exaspérant d'ailleurs, à venir s'incruster sans invitation.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord, soupira Harry. Mais sinon, tu te souviens aussi pourquoi il n'a pas pu finir la saison de quidditch cette année ?

- Tu parles que je m'en souviens ! S'exclama Ron en s'empêchant d'éclater de rire. Ça a fait le tour de Poudlard ! Il a passé un mois à l'infirmerie avec une voix de soprano à cause d'un accident pendant un entraînement, poursuivit-il avec l'enthousiasme d'une concierge rapportant le meilleur ragot du quartier. Il paraît qu'il s'est pris un cognard en plein dans les... oh... je vois, s'interrompit subitement le rouquin en devenant blanc comme un linge alors qu'il voyait d'un côté Harry appuyer son regard très significativement et de l'autre, Malfoy en train d'afficher un étrange sourire, partagé entre le plus vil des sadismes et une satisfaction illimitée.

Ron se tortilla avec malaise et se retint par miracle de placer une main défensive sur ses parties intimes. Connaître la raison derrière le soudain séjour à l'infirmerie de Timmons, ajouté à la menace de transformer ses attributs masculins en organes féminins, le convainquit de ne plus faire de remarque envers ce couple improbable. Harry quant à lui était tiraillé entre l'envie de rire face à cette joute et la tristesse de voir que les relations entre son amant et son frère honorifique n'étaient pas prêtes de s'arranger (imposer la paix par la menace ne comptait évidemment pas comme une réussite).

Le reste de la journée passa finalement sans problème majeur. Drago et Ron se querellaient comme des chiffonniers, Hermione tempérait le tout, Ginny rafraîchissait les conversations avec ses remarques pétillantes et Harry put enfin se vider la tête et oublier pour un temps la galère avec son parrain et les parents de Drago.

Arthur ne mit pas bien longtemps à se remettre du choc de voir Harry et Drago ensemble (et sous son toit). Évidemment, avoir dû étroitement collaborer avec le serpentard durant la dernière guerre l'avait un peu aidé à passer les préjugés sur le jeune homme... contrairement à son fils qui avait encore en travers de la gorge leur inimitié pendant les années à Poudlard.

Le moment de se coucher arriva bien vite, surtout pour Harry qui tombait de sommeil après toutes ces péripécies. Molly leur prêta la chambre de Fred et Georges, totalement réaménagée en chambre d'amis depuis que les jumeaux avaient élu domicile sur le Chemin de traverse.

- M'man, pourquoi on ne laisse pas la chambre des jumeaux pour Malfoy ? Harry peut venir dans ma chambre, comme on le fait toujours ! S'exclama Ron qui refusait d'imaginer son pauvre petit frère livré en pâture à ce démon serpentesque qui pourrait l'égorger pendant son sommeil.

- Allons Ronald ! Laisse-les un peu tranquilles ces pauvres chéris ! Lui dit Mrs Weasley.

« Si elle nous appelle encore une seule fois ''pauvres chéris'', je vais vraiment tourner mangemort psychopathe ! »

- Voyons Ron, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Harry, mais il ne risque rien en _dormant _avec Drago, ajouta Hermione en laissant un petit regard malicieux à Harry qui vira rouge strangulot.

Sachant qu'il avait perdu la bagarre, Ron lâcha prise, mais en laissant Harry devant le porte de sa chambre, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Si jamais ce crétin t'embête, vient me réveiller et on se le fait à deux !

_Ouah ! Plus tendancieux comme tournure de phrase tu meurs !_

Mais comme Harry avait assez de self-contrôle pour ne pas lancer de pique à son ami autant que pour éviter de rire, il se contenta d'acquiescer avec un sourire et de rentrer dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la maison était entièrement calme. Chacun dans un des lits jumeaux installés dans la pièce, Drago et Harry regardaient le plafond sans parvenir à dormir. L'un parce que le trop plein d'excitation de la journée l'empêchait de fermer l'œil, l'autre parce que le trop plein d'excitation tout-court commençait à gentiment le rendre fou.

Cinq minutes encore et Drago se glissa furtivement hors de son lit pour se faufiler sous les couettes de Harry.

- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura Harry d'une voix ensommeillée et ronchon.

Drago enserra son amant dans ses bras et prit possession de ses lèvres un bref instant.

- J'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi pour me détendre, répondit-il sur le même ton chuchoté.

Harry déplaça stratégiquement sa main et fit frémir le serpentard.

- Mh... je ne te sens pas spécialement _détendu_, au contraire ! Lui dit-il sur un ton à la fois suspicieux et amusé.

- Il faut parfois être tendu pour faire une activité relaxante, biaisa subtilement Drago en commençant à couvrir le cou de son captif avec une pluie de baisers papillons.

Harry se trémoussa en pouffant.

- Drago arrête. On n'est pas chez nous là !

- Et alors ? Je suis quelqu'un d'insatiable et d'exigeant. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Assume ton rôle maintenant.

- T'es impossible ! Bougonna Harry, bien peu convaincant avec sa respiration de plus en plus haletante.

Puis Drago plongea sous les draps pour faire flancher son amant en attaquant directement la zone sensible. Doigts, bouche, langue. Caresses, léchouilles, baisers. Sa dextérité sans pareille n'était plus à démontrer et le Survivant le savait parfaitement.

- Oh par Merlin ! Gémit Harry en essayant tant bien que mal de retenir sa voix qui montait dans les aigus.

Drago remonta langoureusement tout le long du corps de son amant en laissant une traînée de feu sur sa peau par l'incandescence de sa langue. Il stoppa à un centimètre de l'oreille du brun et lui dit dans un murmure :

- Laisse les morts où ils sont Harry. Je vais te montrer à quel point il est bon d'être vivant.

Et durant une bonne partie de la nuit, Harry put effectivement se rendre compte combien être vivant était agréable, mais surtout épuisant ! Évidemment, cela n'aurait pas été autant épuisant pour tous les habitants de la maison, si seulement les deux jeunes gens avaient eu la bonne idée de lancer un sortilège d'insonorisation sur leur chambre...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Certainement moins délirant que le chapitre précédent mais j'espère quand même que vous avez passé un agréable moment avec ce chapitre !

Le chapitre 6 "Tout est bien qui finit presque bien" clôturera cette petite fiction. Il devrait être en ligne Mercredi 21 Octobre, mais comme mon emploi du temps est un vrai bordel en ce moment, si vous ne voyez rien arriver ce jour-là, il faudra alors patienter jusqu'au Mercredi 28 Octobre (en priant pour que ça ne soit pas le cas !).

Bises à tous !


	6. Tout est bien qui finit presque bien

**Auteur**** : **Lonely Seira

**Titre**** : **Les beaux-parents

**Genre**** : **Humour/Romance(?)/shonen-aï/UR/OOC

**Rating : **T

**Pairing**** :** Drago/Harry

**Disclaimer**** : **Pas à moi tout ça ! J. K. Rowling en reste la propriétaire... et vu ce que je leur fais c'est mieux comme ça !

* * *

**Avant-propos : **Désolée pour ces deux semaines d'attente, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé le temps trop long. Ce chapitre ainsi que la note de fin devraient me faire largement pardonner !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Tout est bien qui finit presque bien**

Le soleil tout juste levé commençait à inonder de sa lumière une petite chambre au deuxième étage du Terrier. Dans cette chambre, deux jeunes gens dormaient lovés l'un contre l'autre dans un lit simple en fouilli. Le blond gardait le corps de son amant entre ses bras et ce dernier avait sa tête reposée contre son torse. Bercé par le mouvement de la cage thoracique de son oreiller provisoire, soulevée régulièrement par sa respiration, le brun aurait pu avoir l'impression de dormir au gré des vagues sur une île paradisiaque... et c'était si plaisant à rêver !

Alors que Drago dormait profondément, un curieux petit sourire détendant ses traits, Harry gigotait très légèrement et fronçait imperceptiblement les sourcils, signe de son très prochain réveil. Effectivement, une minute plus tard, ses paupières se soulevèrent pour dévoiler deux yeux d'un vert saisissant encore embrumés dans les limbes du sommeil. Une minute de plus à s'étirer très délicatement pour perturber le moins possible sa bouillotte et Harry s'extirpa aussi souplement qu'un chat de ce capharnaüm de draps et de couvertures, résultat d'une nuit quelque peu agitée... et il s'agissait là d'un euphémisme.

Il fit un passage express à la salle de bain, pestant aussi silencieusement que possible contre son dos meurtri, ses reins en miettes et son postérieur endolori. Malgré tout, pas un seul instant il ne pensa à tourner ses reproches vers celui qui était pourtant le responsable de ses maux. Car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se repasser encore et encore et encore le petit film de ses ébats torrides avec Drago. Conséquence de cette séance de rediffusion : son visage arborait un air béat de plénitude... lui donnant l'air d'un ahuri complet. Il aurait pu être agacé de ne pouvoir empêcher une telle expression de trôner sur sa face, mais il était en réalité bien trop occupé à ressasser ses sensations à jamais enregistrées dans son cerveau (avec toutes celles qui avaient précédé) pour s'en formaliser plus que ça. Et plus il y pensait, plus son sourire s'accentuait et plus il avait l'air d'un crétin. Sourire d'une façon aussi rayonnante allait être d'un discret au petit-déjeuner...

Harry quitta ensuite la salle d'eau pour descendre les escaliers grinçants à pas de loup et atteindre la cuisine. Il marchait presque au sortilège de détection parce qu'il avait beau donner l'impression d'être parfaitement alerte et réveillé, il avait en fait la tête perdue dans un constant brouillard et son corps était si engourdi qu'on se demandait comment il parvenait à avancer. Un grondement sonore en provenance de son estomac apporta la réponse : après une dépense d'énergie si intense, il avait littéralement la dalle, au point de pouvoir avaler un hyppogriffe si jamais Molly avait l'idée de lui en proposer un.

Il pénétra dans la cuisine, la tête encore dans les nuages si bien qu'il ne fit attention à rien ni personne.

- Bonjour, lança-t-il à l'aveugle d'un ton aussi fatigué que joyeux.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il prit la première chaise qui lui vint, ses jambes le suppliant de prendre encore un peu de repos. Il attrapa le dossier d'une main et le tira vers lui. Au moment de se baisser pour s'asseoir, il stoppa sous une fugace douleur de ses reins. Il s'asseya donc plus en douceur, grimaçant un peu et prenant appui de son autre main sur la table. Puis une fois installé confortablement (après s'être un peu tortillé à cause de son postérieur) il sourit de ravissement et poussa un petit soupir. Enfin, il prit conscience de son entourage et il se figea net, tout sourire disparaissant de son visage.

Tout le monde était déjà levé et présent. Tout le monde avait commencé son petit-déjeuner comme à l'accoutumée... et tout le monde le dévisageait comme si un troisième œil lui avait poussé au milieu du front. Ginny affichait une couleur pivoine honorable et le regardait par intermittence, Hermione avait le nez dans son bol de thé et essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire, Mr Weasley était plongé dans la lecture de son journal et un front de la même teinte que les joues de sa fille en dépassait à peine, Mrs Weasley lui souriait de façon bien peu naturelle, hésitant manifestement à engager la conversation avec lui et enfin, Ron était stupéfixié avec une tartine dégoulinante de confiture à deux centimètres de sa bouche grande ouverte.

Harry se trémoussa, assez mal à l'aise. Les évènements de la nuit passée étaient-ils donc à ce point inscrits sur son visage ? Ok, il avait les cheveux carrément plus bordéliques que d'habitude, ses cernes auraient rendu jaloux Fétide Addams et il semblait marcher comme un robot à cause de ses courbatures, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le dévisager comme ça ! À moins que...

_Nom d'une citrouille ! Aucune de nous deux n'a sorti sa baguette hier avant de... alors ça veut dire que..._

Et cette soudaine réalisation lui fit monter le sang si rapidement à la tête qu'il en aurait presque tourné de l'œil. Il baissa alors les yeux en quatrième vitesse et en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre du bas.

_Chiotte ! Chiotte ! Et Chiotte ! La honte j'le crois pas ! Mais comment on a pu être aussi cons alors qu'on a réussi à survivre huit mois au milieu des commères de Poudlard sans se faire serrer une seule fois ?!_

Son cerveau était au bord de se suicider de gêne alors que son corps était en train de crever d'une apoplexie... indépendants mais constants dans leurs désirs.

_Putain... j'veux mourir !_

Et ce fut sur cette joyeuse pensée que Drago débarqua, frais comme un gardon, droit comme un i, noblement habillé dans une robe tirée à quatre épingles, les cheveux impeccables, le teint pâle mais juste ce qu'il faut et le regard vif et confiant. En gros, tout ce que n'aurait pas dû être un homme ayant résisté avec ardeur à une nuit si épuisante... si cet homme n'avait pas été un Malfoy bien entendu !

Inconscient (ou indifférent) du silence très pesant qui planait sur la petite cuisine du Terrier, il s'avança vers Harry d'un pas conquérant... enfin de sa démarche habituelle (mais ça change pas grand chose au final).

- Madame, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bien le bonjour, salua-t-il d'une voix ferme avec un léger sourire illuminant ses traits.

Puis il passa sa main dans le dos de Harry et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe. Mais il s'arrêta, légèrement interloqué, en voyant que son amant semblait statufié et que le reste de l'assistance n'était pas en meilleur état que lui... même pire à en juger par la confiture poisseuse qui gouttait bien tranquillement sur la robe de la belette sans que ce dernier ne le remarquât.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Drago en regardant une à une les personnes installées dans la cuisine.

- N...non ! Aucunement, répondit Molly avec un évident malaise que trahissait son sourire crispé. Viens t'asseoir Drago, tu dois être mort de faim !

Mais le blond ne broncha pas d'un millimètre, continuant à fixer suspicieusement les gens présents en face de lui. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Hermione, appela-t-il brusquement au plus grand étonnement de la jeune femme qui ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre prononcer son prénom. Peut-être ai-je tort de croire en une plus grande maturitré de ta part mais probablement pourras-tu me dire ce qui cloche ? Demanda Drago avec calme, sa voix claquant de façon assez sèche à travers cette atmosphère à cisailler au sortilège de découpe.

La gryffondore reposa son bol et se râcla doucement la gorge avant de dire sur un ton léger :

- Et bien pour faire court, disons simplement qu'un sortilège de silence aurait été le bienvenu cette nuit.

Drago haussa un sourcil, son air de parfait aristocrate arborant un dédain non dissimulé.

- Est-ce juste cela qui vous met dans un tel état ? S'étonna-t-il avec un mélange de sarcasme et d'incrédulité qu'un humain normal serait incapable de faire apparaître sur son visage.

- ''Juste cela'' ? Explosa Ron. Tu te rends compte que vos hurlements ont ébranlé la maison pendant la moitié de la nuit ?!

- Et alors ? Cette bicoque tient toujours debout à ce que je sache. N'en fais pas un drame, rétorqua Drago en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils.

- Mais enfin c'est... dégoûtant ! Cracha hargneusement le rouquin.

Harry qui s'était fait aussi rikiki qu'un gnome nain gavé à la potion de ratatinage, releva la tête d'un air blessé. Il voulut balbutier quelque chose mais fut interrompu par deux bras puissants qui le plaquèrent contre un torse qu'il connaissait par cœur à force d'en avoir appris les moindres courbes, muscles et cicatrices au cours d'innombrables nuits. Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge alors que d'autres en revanche, réagirent à l'exclamation du Weasley.

- Ron enfin ! Je croyais que nous avions discuté de ça ? S'indigna Hermione.

- Tu aurais pu trouver un moyen moins blessant d'exprimer ta pensée mon fils, renchérit Mr Weasley qui avait cessé de feindre être absorbé par la passionnante lecture de la Gazette du sorcier.

- Ou même ne pas l'exprimer du tout, lâcha Ginny avec mécontentement.

- Par les couilles de Merlin ! Vous pouvez arrêter de toujours interpréter mes mots comme si je n'étais qu'un être à l'esprit étriqué, désespérément homophobe et revêche ! J'ai pas dit que l'acte en lui-même était dégoûtant ! C'est leur manque de pudeur qui me dérange ! Se défendit immédiatement le rouquin. Vous m'auriez dit la même chose si ça avait été Hermione et moi !

- Très amusant la belette ! Se moqua Drago. Comme si tu étais capable de combler ta partenaire avec tes maigres talents.

- D...Drago ne dis pas ça ! Tenta vainement de le réprimander Harry, dont le cerveau s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la mélasse au milieu de ces éclats de voix.

- Je ne te permets pas de me juger mangemort ! S'énerva Ron.

- Tu en reviens aux insultes puériles ? La vérité est donc ce qu'elle est si tu ne peux pas dignement contrer mes mots. Tu es vraiment jaloux à ce point de ne pas pouvoir en faire autant que moi ? Le provoqua Drago avec une sorte de jubilation malsaine.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Mais qui voudrait en faire autant ?! Il criait tellement qu'on aurait juré que tu l'avais mis sous sortilège doloris !

Harry rougit de plus belle à cette remarque et commença à se sentir affreusement fébrile et fiévreux.

_Oh Godric tout puissant ! Épargne-moi ça maintenant !_

- Franchement, j'en viendrais presque à te plaindre Granger, continua Drago en tournant son attention vers Hermione. Parce que si ton mec ne sait même pas faire la différence entre cris de jouissance et cris de souffrance, vos nuits de doivent pas être très agréables !

- Oh ! Jeunes gens enfin ! Il y a des oreilles sensibles ici alors ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour parler de ce genre de choses ! S'offusqua Mrs Weasley.

- C'est pas possible de faire crier quelqu'un comme ça sans l'avoir ensorcelé ! Poursuivit Ron sans prêter attention aux mots de sa mère.

- Dis donc maman ! J'espère que tu plaisantes en parlant de moi comme ayant des ''oreilles sensibles'' ? Je ne suis plus un bébé, rétorqua Ginny en défiant sa mère du regard (au moins, les paroles de Molly n'étaient pas _totalement _tombées dans le vide... mais n'avaient quand même pas atteint les bonnes oreilles).

- Ce sont mes charmes et mon talent qui l'ont ensorcelé espèce d'eunuque asexué, lança Drago avec verve contre son adversaire.

- Ginny je t'en prie, écoute un peu ta mère. Cette conversation n'est pas pour une jeune fille bien élevée, dit Arthur pour appuyer les propos de son épouse.

- ... ''Eunuque'' et ''asexué'' ça veut dire la même chose sale fouine dégénérée ! Ré-attaqua Ron après un temps d'arrêt.

- Seriez-vous en train de sous-entendre que mon éducation laisse à désirer ? Demanda Hermione à l'encontre de son (très probable) futur beau-père.

- Tiens donc ! Alors comme ça tu as appris à te servir d'un dictionnaire la belette ? Railla Drago.

- Voyons ma chérie, Arthur n'a pas dit ça. Seulement Ginny est plus jeune que toi, tempéra Molly avec un sourire maternel condescendant.

- Je t'emmerde Malfoy ! Vociféra Ron.

- Plus jeune d'un an seulement ! Cessez de me traiter comme une enfant alors que je suis presque majeure ! S'emporta Ginny.

- Déjà en panne de répartie Weasmoche ? Sûr que tu ne dois guère pouvoir faire plus avec un cerveau aussi limité.

Et alors que les disputes s'envenimaient graduellement sur les deux fronts, tout le monde semblait avoir complètement occulté la présence d'un petit brun qui respirait de plus en plus péniblement. Ses jambes étaient aussi flanby que si on lui avait lancé un _Jambencoton _et il ne devait son salut qu'aux bras de Drago qui l'empêchaient de s'écrouler. Mais tout autour de lui tournait. Il avait froid et chaud... il tremblait... il n'en pouvait plus tant ça devenait insupportable. Il fallait vraiment que ça cesse sinon il allait finir par craquer et ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit approprié. Alors il se résolut à se faire entendre... ou du moins s'y essaya-t-il :

- Arrêtez..., lâcha Harry d'une voix à peine audible.

À peine audible, certes, mais ce murmure ajouté à l'air fragile du brun et à son corps tremblant blotti dans les bras de Drago suffirent à faire cesser net les joutes verbales et notamment Ron et Drago qui s'y donnaient le plus à cœur joie. Tous deux eurent même la décence de paraître honteux. Drago resserra sa prise autour de son amant fébrile et lui lança un regard très inquiet, pensant avoir vraiment dépassé les limites cette fois-ci. Harry déglutit fortement et soupira avant de lever son regard presque vitreux pour dévisager son petit ami.

- Drago..., murmura-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi faible.

- Oh Harry... pardonne-moi mon amour. Je ne voulais pas...

- Si... si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement, commença le brun en interrompant brusquement Malfoy. Si tu n'arrêtes pas... de m'allumer comme ça, tu n'auras d'autre choix que de me prendre séance tenante sur cette table pour que le brasier que tu as déclenché en moi ne me consume pas entièrement, finit Harry sur un ton presque suppliant.

Gros blanc dans l'assistance. Drago écarquilla les yeux, comprenant enfin qu'à force d'avoir serré Harry contre lui dans une tentative de protection, ses mains avaient réagi presque instinctivement et avaient inconsciemment malmené quelques points érogènes de son amant au point que celui-ci en devienne malade d'excitation. Il ne pouvait l'interpréter autrement maintenant : ses yeux embués l'étaient de désir, son corps fébrile tremblait d'impatience et les spasmes de ses mains étaient dus à une envie qu'il parvenait tout juste à refréner... quant à ce qu'il sentait frotter contre sa cuisse, ce n'était décidément pas la baguette magique de Harry. Ok, il avait dépassé les limites mais pas de la façon qu'il avait craint. Aussi, son visage s'adoucit-il et il déplaça ses mains de sorte de ne toucher aucune zone hyper-sensible du corps prisonnier dans ses bras. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur le front de Harry qui en gémit de frustration... s'attendant visiblement à plus. Mais si le brun semblait avoir (une nouvelle fois) oublié son public, Drago avait une image à maintenir.

- Excuse-moi Harry, je n'avais pas conscience de t'avoir chauffé comme ça. Tu peux te calmer maintenant, nous allons simplement déjeuner pour reprendre des forces... et on verra plus tard pour un petit bonus, chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille de Harry pour que seul lui l'entende.

Le souffle brûlant du blond le fit frissonner à nouveau mais il parvint cependant à reprendre contenance et à s'éloigner de son amant. Harry se réinstalla à table sans oser lever les yeux pour affronter le regard des Weasley et de Hermione qui avait un chouilla bugué devant cette scène assez _hot_. Et une fois de plus, le silence se fit une petite place confortable dans la cuisine des Weasley. Chacun recommença à manger avec plus ou moins d'entrain et Molly présenta ses bons petits plats aux deux amants.

- Et pour vous les garçons, qu'est-ce que ce sera ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Pour Harry, ce sera œufs brouillés encore juteux avec du bacon grillé pas trop gras, un verre de jus de citrouille, une tasse de thé avec un nuage de lait et un sucre et enfin deux tartines de pain avec une légère couche de beurre et de la confiture de cassis, commanda Drago avec naturel.

- Pour Drago ce sera des œufs sur le plats avec deux saucisses cuites à point, une tasse de café bien noir sans sucre, un verre de jus de tomate et trois toast avec de la confiture de mûre, commanda à son tour Harry.

Molly les regarda l'un et l'autre un peu étrangement puis elle s'empressa de leur apporter tout ça. Le reste des Weasley se retrouva un peu pantois devant l'évidente connaissance que chacun avait de l'autre et Ron en vint à se dire qu'il n'y avait manifestement pas qu'une histoire de sexe entre eux... et que ça pouvait être parti pour durer. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Son ami n'était pas faible et Drago n'avait pas l'air _si _terrible que ça (même si c'est une pensée que le rouquin se garderait bien d'exprimer jusqu'à sa mort). Hermione sourit une nouvelle fois avant de se servir une autre tasse de thé, puis elle dit nonchalamment :

- Ce que nous pouvons conclure de tout ça en tout cas, c'est que Drago et Harry ont l'air parfaitement bien ensemble, dans tous les aspects de leur vie de couple.

Harry sourit à son tour face à cette remarque et lança un coup d'œil à Drago qui restait de marbre. Mais le scintillement de ses yeux ne put guère le tromper et Harry savait qu'à ce moment, cela signifiait qu'il était vraiment ravi... et peut-être bien fier également.

Plus tard dans la matinée, le petit-déjeuner ayant pris fin dans une atmosphère joviale et détendue, toute la famille et les invités se divertissaient dans le salon. Molly faisait ses poussières en fredonnant un air de musique filtrant de la petite radio de la cuisine. Arthur lisait la page sportive de la gazette du sorcier, qu'il se gardait toujours pour après le petit-déjeuner. Ginny, Hermione et Harry étaient en grande discussion pour organiser le prochaine soirée fêtant les résultats des ASPICs. Et enfin, lassés de s'attaquer l'un à l'autre verbalement, Drago et Ron avaient décidé de faire passer leur engueulade à un stade plus noble et plus constructif en se massacrant aux échecs. Drago fut d'ailleurs bien surpris de réaliser que le rouquin avait un talent indiscutable pour implémenter des stratégies de jeu assez pointues. Le calme avait donc remplacé la tempête et bien malgré eux, les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à développer un certain respect mutuel qui ne serait bien sûr jamais franchement exprimé.

C'est dans ce moment agréable que la cheminée s'illumina soudain et se mit à ronfler, annonçant l'arrivée d'un voyageur par cheminette. Tout le monde leva le nez de son activité et fixa l'âtre dont déboula une véritable fusée aux cheveux noirs une seconde plus tard.

- HARRY ! Mon bébé ! S'exclama Sirius en sautant sur un Harry totalement estomaqué pour le serrer dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

- Si...Sirius ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

- Oh mon poussin ! J'étais si inquiet quand je ne t'ai pas vu revenir de chez ces _horribles _serpents, se lamenta l'animagus.

- Euh.... répondit très intelligemment Harry avant de refermer avec un peu d'hésitation ses bras dans le dos de son parrain pour lui tapoter maladroitement le dos.

Il lança ensuite un regard suppliant à Drago pour qu'il le sorte de cette embrassade totalement mortifiante d'embarras pour un jeune homme de son âge. Le blond se contenta de le regarder avec un air franchement narquois et un sourire sadique, tandis qu'à son côté, Ron pouffait de rire derrière sa main. ''Espèce de traître'' prononça silencieusement le brun.

Mais à peine eurent-ils le temps de se remettre de cette arrivée soudaine que la cheminée s'illumina de nouveau et là, deux personnes en sortirent à une seconde d'intervalle. La première bondit sur le pauvre Drago qui en sursauta violemment.

- DRAGO ! Mon bébé ! S'écria Narcissa en écartant les bras pour enserrer son fils.

- Hein ? Lâcha Drago avec un manque parfait d'élégance.

Et puis son souffle se coupa quand sa mère le saisit et lui plaqua la tête contre sa poitrine dans un câlin maternel qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté depuis... longtemps.

- Par Salazar Narcissa ! Un peu de tenue je vous prie nous ne sommes pas des bêtes ! Claqua la voix sèche et glaciale de Lucius qui était apparu à la suite de son épouse.

- Détendez-vous Lucius ! Je suis sûre que vous êtes aussi rassuré que moi de retrouver notre fils en bonne santé... surtout après la façon dont vous vous êtes emporté hier, le réprimanda presque Narcissa.

- Simple erreur de parcours, se défendit Lucius avec autant de dignité que possible. Bonjour mon fils, poursuivit-il en regardant Drago de son regard le plus intimidant.

- Bonjour père, répondit le jeune homme en voulant se donner un air impressionnant... mais ça n'eut pas l'impact qu'il aurait espéré à cause de sa mère qui était toujours ventousée à lui.

- Lucius, dit froidement Mr Weasley pour rappeler à la famille de blonds qu'ils n'étaient pas tous seuls. Que me vaut le _plaisir _de te recevoir dans ma maison ? Demanda-t-il avec une évidente méfiance.

Lucius reniffla dédaigneusement en jetant un œil circulaire dans la pièce.

- _Navré_ Arthur, je n'avais pas réalisé que ce gourbi pouvait être qualifié de maison.

- Étant donné que tu es ici chez moi, il serait bon que tu fasses un peu preuves de politesse, Lucius.

- Dis donc Malfoy, si je t'ai emmené ici c'est pour récupérer nos petits, par pour que tu insultes mes amis ! s'énerva Sirius en lâchant enfin Harry et en allant se camper devant Malfoy Senior.

- Je n'insulte personne, je ne fais que constater l'évidence, rétorqua Lucius en bombant le torse d'une façon très aristocrate.

- Moi au moins je peux dire fièrement que ce ''gourbi'' est un foyer chaleureux et accueillant, répliqua à son tour Arthur. On ne peut pas en dire autant de ton manoir hideux qui est aussi invitant que Nurmengrad.

- Bien envoyé Arthur ! Complimenta Sirius avec un large sourire.

- Tu peux parler Black ! Quand on voit la_ noble _maison des Black, on se dit qu'il ferait meilleur vivre dans le terrier d'un gnome, ré-attaqua Lucius.

- Mais avez-vous donc fini de vous comporter comme des écoliers ?! S'exclama Molly dont la patience commençait bien gentiment à atteindre ses limites. Si vous voulez faire vos démonstrations de virilité, veuillez le faire plus tard et loin de mon salon !

Le ton autoritaire coupa la chique des trois sorciers qui se détournèrent les uns des autres en arborant une moue boudeuse très mature.

- Bien, je préfère ça ! Il est maintenant temps que vous vous installiez tous pour enfin régler vos différends. Nous allons attendre dans la cuisine pour vous laisser un peu d'intimité. Immédiatement ! Ordonna Molly en regardant plus précisément son jeune fils qui s'apprêtait vraisemblablement à protester.

Tout le monde s'exécuta en silence et bientôt, il n'y eut plus dans le salon que Lucius, Narcissa et Sirius dans le canapé (Narcissa faisant rempart entre le blond et le brun) et en face, Drago et Harry assis dans des fauteuils. Une fois n'est pas coutûme, un silence assez pesant prit place, bientôt rompu par la voix un peu lasse de Harry.

- Sirius, appela-t-il. J'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques ce que tu fais là.

- Je suis venu te chercher bien sûr ! Comme j'étais mort d'inquiétude de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de toi après ton départ chez les Malfoy, j'ai craint qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose et je suis allé là-bas pour savoir ce qu'il était advenu de toi.

- Ça veut dire que tu as débarqué chez eux comme une furie et que tu as hurlé au scandale pendant vingt minutes, menaçant de réduire toute la région à feux et à sang et étranglant tous les elfes de maison qui ont eu le malheur de te proposer un rafraîchissement pour te détendre, jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes enfin la fait que je n'étais plus au manoir, résuma Harry d'une façon un peu plus proche de la réalité.

- Euh... bien... un peu, oui, acquiesça Sirius avec honte.

- Un peu beaucoup même, corrigea Lucius en se ramassant un véritable regard de tueur de la part de l'animagus à cause de sa remarque.

- Et vous Père, Mère ? Que faites-vous ici ? Interrogea à son tour Drago avec une expression rigide qui trahissait très subtilement son mécontentement.

- Mais nous sommes venus pour la même chose que ce clébard, répondit Lucius. Quand nous avons appris que tu n'étais pas retourné chez lui après notre _léger_ accrochage, nous avons cru que ce gamin t'avait entraîné dans un endroit dangereux, finit-il en dardant un bref regard mauvais sur Harry qui le défia de ses yeux verts sans ciller.

- Ça veut dire que vous avez manqué de faire descendre Sirius dans les cachots pour le torturer et que nous ne devons le salut du manoir qu'à mère qui a su tempérer vos emportements excessifs. Suite à quoi vous avez voulu mettre en branle la totalité de vos contacts au ministère pour lancer une armée d'aurors à notre recherche avec pour consigne de tirer à vue sur le kidnappeur brun qui m'accompagnait – taisant bien évidemment son identité – et qu'une fois de plus c'est l'intervention de mère qui vous a empêché de vous rendre ridicule devant toute la communauté sorcière, résuma Drago

Lucius siffla tel un serpent pour marquer nettement le fait qu'il n'avait que très modérément apprécié cette tirade, même si elle était bien plus véridique que son récit édulcoré. Narcissa se contenta de sourire très discrètement, luttant contre le fou rire effroyable qui menaçait de la submerger en voyant ces deux grands sorciers qu'étaient son mari et son cousin, agir comme de vraies mères poules encore plus protectrices qu'une légion de Molly Weasley.

- Enfin passons sur cela, déclara Drago en croisant les jambes pour s'installer plus confortablement. Sachez en tout cas que si votre but premier en arrivant ici sans y avoir été invités était de nous séparer, vous êtes bien mal tombés car tel est loin d'être notre souhait.

- Je t'en prie fils, ne commence pas à faire l'enfant. Tu sais combien j'exècre les caprices ! Le réprimanda Lucius.

- Vous pouviez peut-être vous permettre ce genre de remarques lorsque j'avais 12 ans père, mais je vous rappelle que j'en ai 18 aujourd'hui et que je suis parfaitement capable de faire mes choix, répondit Drago avec agacement.

- Et j'en ai autant à dire pour toi Sirius, ajouta Harry en voyant que son parrain avait voulu lui aussi sortir une énormité du même acabit que Lucius.

- Allons Drago, ne sois pas ridicule ! Tu ne sais manifestement pas ce qui est bon pour toi et tes choix discutables sont là pour le prouver, continua Malfoy Senior en faisant claquer le bout de sa canne contre le plancher.

- Je crois que vous êtes bien mal placé pour faire des remarques sur les choix discutables Mr Malfoy, lui dit Harry avec légèreté. Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais vous qui êtes issu d'une des plus puissantes familles de sang-pur de notre époque, vous êtes soumis à un sang-mêlé mégalo et bon à enfermer, manquant de faire condamner toute votre famille.

- Quant à vous Sirius, vous avez laissé votre courage tout gryffondor vous faire plonger tête baissée dans un piège grossièrement tendu par un résidu de rat dont l'intelligence était aussi inexistante que son courage et cela vous a conduit à être enfermé pendant 12 ans, laissant votre précieux filleul, orphelin depuis peu, sous le joug d'une abominable famille de moldus, poursuivit Drago, coupant court à la moquerie que l'animagus allait sortir envers son père.

- Sur quoi messieurs, vous ne pourrez nous en vouloir de ne pas vous choisir comme référents pour ce qui est de décider le meilleur pour nous quand on voit que vous n'avez même pas été capables de faire les bons choix pour vous-mêmes, dit Harry en regardant alternativement Lucius et Sirius, tandis que Narcissa était en train de se massacrer les côtes à force de retenir son rire.

- Et si vous avez le malheur de nous contredire une fois de plus, sachez bien que nous sommes majeurs tous les deux et que rien ne nous empêche de couper définitivement les ponts avec vous, trancha Drago en regardant intensément son père.

- Drago..., commença celui-ci avec colère.

- Oh non père, je vous serais gré de m'épargner vos menaces habituelles de ''Si tu ne fais pas ce que je t'ordonne je te déshérite''. Croyez-vous que j'ai été assez stupide pour ne pas anticiper cela ? Si c'est le cas, alors vous avez grandement sous-estimez votre propre fils. Je suis un Malfoy et un serpentard ! Lâcha fièrement Drago. Voilà bientôt un an et demi que je pare à toute éventualité et les quelques placements que j'ai faits avec mes économies m'ont permis de faire fructifier mes maigres possessions pour avoir maintenant une confortable fortune qui nous protègera du besoin pendant bien des années. Je suis donc capable de faire vivre mon foyer sans votre intervention.

La voix sûre et puissante de Drago ne souffrait aucune protestation et cela plomba un peu les récriminations de son père. Il ne doutait pas que ce dernier était sur le point de monter sur ses grands hyppogriffes, aussi avait-il eu la clarté d'esprit de le devancer. Lucius crispa la main sur sa canne, fronça les sourcils, lança un bref regard vers son épouse (peut-être en quête d'un soutien qu'il réalisa bien vite ne pas pouvoir obtenir) puis ancra ses prunelles grises dans celles de son fils unique qui accepta ce duel passif. Bien... Drago était apparemment bien loin du petit garçon impressionnable qu'il avait un jour été. Et puis enfin, une étincelle s'alluma furieusement dans les yeux de Lucius et un sourire très discret étira ses lèvres en une expression de triomphe.

- Voilà qui est digne de mon fils ! S'exclama-t-il sans crier gare et au grand étonnement de tous. Que dis-tu de ça Black ? Ton filleul faiblard ne peut guère en faire autant hein ? Tu devrais t'estimer heureux d'avoir un Malfoy dans ta famille, ça en relèvera le niveau, continua-t-il à l'attention de Sirius.

- Il est vrai que je n'ai pas fait grand chose de mon côté, coupa Harry d'une voix calme. Si ce n'est vous avoir évité de passer quelques années derrière les barreaux en intercédant en votre faveur auprès du ministre à la demande de Drago.

- ...

Gros flop du discours enflammé et victorieux du serpentard. Depuis quand était-il devenu si mauvais calculateur ?

- AH HA ! Que dis-tu de ça Malfoy ? Voilà que tu te retrouves avec une dette envers mon ''filleul faiblard''. Qui est-ce qui devrait se montrer reconnaissant d'avoir un Potter pour gendre maintenant ? S'exclama triomphalement Sirius.

Une légère coloration rouge prit possession des joues de Lucius, devant le sourire très ouvertement moqueur de l'animagus. La dispute prit alors une nouvelle tournure et les deux hommes s'évertuèrent ensuite à vanter encore et encore les mérites de leur progéniture et les avantages qu'il y aurait à les avoir comme gendre. Entre eux, Narcissa souriait toujours et fixait son fils avec une immense fierté dans son regard pétillant. Les trois sorciers firent facilement abstraction des deux voix qui ne cessaient de gagner en volume à côté d'eux et Drago sourit en retour à sa mère lorsque celle-ci prononça silencieusement ''Je suis heureuse pour toi mon fils''. Puis il détourna le regard pour suivre de nouveau la guerre entre son père et son futur beau-parrain.

- Mon fils aussi a gagné une certaine notoriété grâce à sa bravoure pendant la guerre je te signale ! S'écria Lucius.

- Simplement parce que le courage des gryffondors lui a été apporté par Harry ! Sinon vous seriez tous restés sous la coupe de face de serpent ! Rétorqua Sirius.

- Et si ce petit Survivant peut encore porter ce titre telle une couronne, c'est uniquement parce que Drago a su lui montrer toute la splendeur d'une mentalité serpentarde réfléchie et ingénieuse !

Et la dispute se poursuivit inlassablement, les deux hommes ne réalisant absolument pas que les Weasley et Hermione étaient revenus dans la pièce pour voir combien de cadavres il faudrait ramasser... et surtout en combien de morceaux. Mais en outrepassant les éclats de voix, ils purent en saisir le sens et réaliser que Malfoy Senior et Sirius ne se châmaillaient absolument pas pour empêcher la relation entre leurs rejetons, mais au contraire pour l'encourager en faisant la promotion de leurs qualités respectives.

- Tout ce que je regrette, c'est de ne jamais avoir de petits enfants, se désola très légèrement Narcissa qui s'était extirpée d'entre les deux gamins pour se rapprocher des autres.

- Allons Mrs Malfoy, ne me faites pas croire que vous sentez vos plus belles années derrière vous, s'indigna faiblement Harry. Je suis sûr que rien ne vous empêche d'avoir un autre enfant qui pourra sainement grandir loin de toute guerre. Les temps sombres son derrière nous après tout.

Narcissa lui décocha un sourire malicieux et calcuteur, signe qu'elle réfléchissait déjà très sérieusement à cette remarque. Cela se confirma lorsque ledit regard se tourna vers Lucius. Et puis Mrs Weasley proposa à tous de prendre le thé en attendant que les deux lutteurs s'épuisent, ce qu'ils acceptèrent d'une même voix. Pendant qu'elle s'en retourna dans la cuisine et que les autres tentaient de s'installer dans le salon sans rien perdre de la bataille, Harry glissa doucement sa main dans celle de Drago qui la serra tendrement.

- Tu sais, je crois que je comprends enfin pourquoi il est vital pour notre société que jamais les maisons de Serpentard et de Gryffondor s'entendent, dit ce dernier à voix basse.

- Ah oui ?

- Nh. Parce que quand on voit ce que l'association d'un seul serpentard et d'un seul gryffondor a été capable de réaliser en quelques jours seulement, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ce serait si nos deux maisons devenaient amies, expliqua Drago.

- Effectivement, je crois que la communauté sorcière n'aurait plus qu'à prier pour son salut en attendant de se faire révolutionner de fond en comble, pouffa Harry.

- Dites, ça a eu l'air de se régler tout ça, intervint subitement Ron alors que Lucius et Sirius revenaient enfin au calme, rouges comme des tomates et à bout de souffle.

- Oui, tout va bien maintenant, dit Harry avec soulagement.

Seulement...

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais pour les fêtes de fin d'année alors ? On fera ça chez vous ou chez moi ? Demanda Sirius avec un air très sérieux en fixant Lucius.

Drago et Harry se lancèrent un regard anxieux... tout n'était peut-être pas réglé finalement.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors ? Verdict sur cette petite histoire ?

Une charmante lectrice m'a aussi donné une petite idée. En effet, elle m'a demandé dans l'une de ses reviews si je comptais mettre le point de vue de Rogue (ou Snape si vous préférez son nom en version anglaise) et je lui ai malheureusement répondu que non. En effet, cette fiction intitulée "Les beaux-parents" ne devait à l"origine traiter que de la révélation au cercle très proche de nos deux amoureux... mais ça m'a quand même fait envie alors j'ai pensé à des Bonus !

J'en ai quatre sous le coude : 1) Severus Rogue (of course !) ; 2) Fred et Georges (vu qu'ils n'habitent plus au Terrier) ; 3) Remus et Tonks (on n'a pas réussi à tuer Sirius d'une crise cardiaque mais on a toujours un maraudeur pour tenter la chose) ; 4) Rita Skeeter (avec un édito de la Gazette du sorcier).

Juste quatre idées comme ça mais je reste ouverte à toute suggestion dans les limites de mes disponibilités et de mon inspiration. Bien sûr, ces bonus ne sont pas encore écrits (sauf le premier) et ne pourront donc être publiés chaque semaine à cause de mon planning sur d'autres fics en cours. Cependant, vous pourrez vérifier chaque mercredi, jour de la semaine que je dédie à cette fiction.

En espérant que cette idée vous emballe (dans le cas contraire, vous pouvez me le dire), je vous dis à très bientôt !

Et merci donc à _caence_ pour m'avoir soufflée cette rallonge !

Bises.


	7. Bonus I : Severus Rogue

**Auteur**** : **Lonely Seira

**Titre**** : **Les beaux-parents

**Genre**** : **Humour/Romance(?)/shonen-aï/UR/OOC

**Rating : **T

**Pairing**** :** Drago/Harry

**Disclaimer**** : **Pas à moi tout ça ! J. K. Rowling en reste la propriétaire... et vu ce que je leur fais c'est mieux comme ça !

* * *

**Avant-propos : **Comme promis, voici le premier bonus de la série ! A noter que je ne respecte pas vraiment de chronologie avec ce chapitre car on fait un petit retour en arrière pour se retrouver à Poudlard ! En espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

**Bonus I : Severus Rogue**

Et une fois de plus, il était de corvée ce soir-là. Mais quelle était donc l'utilité de faire des nuits blanches dans les couloirs pour choper ces sales petits morveux qui ne respectaient pas le règlement alors qu'il aurait été si simple de tous les boucler à double tour dans leur chambre dès 21h ? Et puis ça permettrait de faire d'un sort deux cibles : en les forçant à dormir (une potion de sommeil dans leur jus de citrouille au dîner, ce ne serait pas aussi envisageable tant qu'on y était ??) les étudiants auraient été bien reposés et le lendemain en classe, peut-être que les trois-quarts n'auraient pas les yeux aussi vitreux et une attention à ce point inexistante. Quoi que... même avec des nuits de douze heures, leurs yeux seraient toujours aussi vitreux à cause de leur imbécillité quant à leur attention...

Bref ! Severus Rogue en avait vraiment assez d'être pénalisé à cause de ces crétins en herbe (appelés à devenir des crétins en puissance) et avait déjà maintes fois essayé de faire entendre son point de vue à Dumbledore. Mais comme on pouvait s'y attendre, l'honorable directeur de Poudlard jugeait cela trop... excessif ! Et l'excès de tension artérielle, d'ulcère et de crise de nerfs dont le maître des potions souffrait ? Cela ne comptait-il donc pas ? Bien sûr que non !

Le seul avantage que Severus voyait dans toute cette mixture aussi infâme qu'une potion ratée de Londubat était que ce soir-là marquait la fin du règne de Saint Potter-la-grosse-tête-je-suis-le-sauveur-du-monde entre les murs de Poudlard. Après sept années d'abominables souffrances à devoir supporter ses jérémiades et crises d'ado/martyre/pleurnichard/gryffondor, le gamin de James allait enfin déguerpir. Si seulement Severus avait pu le coincer une dernière fois en plein délit, il lui aurait infligé une punition si mémorable qu'il s'en souviendrait encore dans dix ans. Enfin... la nuit n'était pas encore finie et tous les espoirs étaient donc permis !

Le maître des potions volait presque dans les sombres couloirs en produisant son très caractéristique son du tournoiement de cape. Ce si simple froissement pouvait remplir d'effroi tous les élèves en vadrouille, qui se sentaient alors immanquablement pris au piège. Severus adorait ça encore plus que de voir clairement la peur envahir leurs yeux quand il les toisait avec son petit rictus sadique. Mais malheureusement ce soir, il pouvait bien faire tournoyer sa robe autant comme autant, il n'y avait personne à terroriser.

Personne ?

Severus s'arrêta brusquement et tendit l'oreille. Enfin, une certaine excitation lui parcourut les veines en entendant des petits chuchotements et autres bruits incongrus. Il venait de dénicher sa proie et déjà il commençait à imaginer tous les moyens de torture possible et carrément inimaginables pour lui faire regretter cette virée nocturne. Dumbledore avait voulu qu'il fasse son devoir ? Bien il allait le faire ! Car jamais le directeur n'avait précisé quel type de punitions devrait être infligé aux récalcitrants... il aurait peut-être dû y penser d'ailleurs !

L'ex-mangemort fit donc preuve de tout son talent d'espion pour devenir plus furtif et indétectable qu'une ombre dans une ombre... ce qu'il parvint presque à devenir puisqu'il était habillé intégralement de noir et que le couloir était... noir.

Il se faufila à pas feutrés vers un coin de mur et tendit l'oreille pour percevoir à nouveau quelques bruits étouffés. Et enfin, il bondit pour fondre sur sa proie telle une mante religieuse, une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux... mais il s'arrêta presque aussitôt.

- Par l'enfer Mr Malfoy. Ce n'était que vous, grogna-t-il en remettant son masque impassible et en réajustant inutilement sa cape noire.

- Professeur Rogue, salua Drago qui ne laissa rien paraître de son cœur battant encore plus vite que les ailes d'un vif d'or. Vous m'avez surpris.

- Je me doute, Mr Malfoy. Votre quart de garde est-il bientôt terminé ?

- Encore une heure monsieur. Le directeur, craignant que les élèves se montrent un peu plus entreprenants pour cette dernière nuit entre les murs de l'école, a exigé que tous les préfets fassent des rondes jusqu'à minuit. Je doute que cela soit d'une grande utilité mais je n'ai guère eu mon mot à dire, expliqua Drago avec son ton aristocratiquement dédaigneux.

Severus sourit en coin en voyant que son filleul était vraiment le digne héritier Malfoy. Rien que la façon dont il parvenait à médire sur la manière qu'avait Dumbledore de diriger Poudlard, sans même se montrer irrespectueux, était très parlante.

- Et bien, je compte sur vous pour malgré tout honorer la confiance que le directeur a placée en vous. Avez-vous déjà eu l'occasion de coincer quelques-uns de vos condisciples ?

- Malheureusement non monsieur, soupira d'ennui le jeune homme. Les couloirs sont d'un calme navrant.

- Ne relâchez pas votre attention ! Je suis convaincu que ces petits idiots de gryffondors ne pourront résister à l'appel du méfait. Ce maudit Potter en particulier ! Si vous le croisez – car je ne doute pas qu'il soit en ce moment même là où il ne devrait pas – je veux que vous l'immobilisiez, quitte à lui lancer un sort, pour qu'il puisse enfin se prendre tout ce qu'il mérite ! La punition sera exemplaire, finit Severus en souriant d'une façon totalement flippante sans même réaliser que son élève souriait sous cape.

- Soyez sans crainte professeur. Si j'ai l'occasion de l'attraper, je ne le laisserai pas filer sans lui avoir fait chèrement payé son escapade, dit Drago avec un petit air suffisant qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

- J'en suis sûr. Nous nous verrons demain au petit-déjeuner.

- Certainement monsieur, salua le serpentard.

Et puis Severus s'en retourna vivement et disparut la seconde suivante dans les ténèbres du couloir. Vraiment, l'opinion publique avait beau être contre les serpentards, il était malgré tout indéniable que les meilleurs éléments de la communauté étaient passés par cette maison. Le jeune Malfoy en était l'exemple le plus frappant. Et Severus sourit à cette pensée. Il était devenu un homme d'une prestance équivalant largement celle de son père. Tout en lui respirait la noblesse et la puissance. Sa haute stature mise en valeur par ses robes de haute couture, son style impeccable, son visage d'une beauté parfaite, ses yeux vifs et ses cheveux toujours très soigneux avec à peine un petit épi...

Minute... un épi ?

Severus se figea au beau milieu du couloir qu'il arpentait. Mais depuis quand Drago Malfoy, l'incarnation même de la maniaquerie et de la perfection sortait-il avec un _épi_ ? Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, ses joues n'étaient-elles pas légèrement rosées aussi ? Quant au nœud de sa cravate, il paraissait un peu moins droit qu'à l'accoutumée... ce qui, en soit, était absolument impensable !

Les analyses cheminèrent très vite dans le chaudron bouillonnant qui tenait lieu de cerveau à notre maître des potions et la conclusion de tout cela était que son serpent lui avait dissimulé quelque chose. Pour s'en assurer, Severus fit très discrètement demi-tour et revint vers le croisement entre son couloir et celui de Malfoy junior. Très silencieusement, il tendit l'oreille et entendit des murmures indistincts. N'y tenant plus, il risqua un œil dans le coin et tomba sur une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible de voir !

Des épis !

Plus un épi mais des tas ! Tous provoqués par des mains impatientes qui fourrageaient dans la chevelure blonde pour lui ôter son aspect si strict. Le serpentard était donc loin d'être seul pour faire sa ronde qui ne devait plus être aussi ennuyeuse qu'il avait semblé le dire. Là, contre le mur, en plein milieu du corridor, Drago avait plaqué un corps et semblait faire des choses bien peu recommandables à en juger par ses mains introuvables car perdues dans le fouillis de tissu de la personne en face.

Et Rogue retint un juron. Non mais quel manque de discernement de la part d'un élève de SA maison ! Imaginez quelles seraient les répercussions s'ils se faisaient prendre en train de s'embrasser aussi honteusement en public... dans un couloir désert en fait. C'était pas la question ! Aucun serpentard digne de ce nom ne pouvait se laisser ainsi aller ! Et qui Diable était donc cette petite idiote qui poussait à la faute l'héritier Malfoy !

Pour mieux préparer sa vengeance qui serait sans nulle doute absolument terrible, Severus prit soin de détailler la partenaire de son préfet. Mais dans la pénombre, il avait vraiment du mal à voir. Sans compter que Drago était tellement plaqué contre elle que la distinction était encore plus difficile. Si seulement ils pouvaient s'arrêter trente seconde de jouer à « qui ira le plus loin dans la gorge de l'autre » ! Bon... elle était plus petite et sa carrure semblait carrée quoi que plus frêle que celle du blond. Assez normal pour une jeune femme. Ce qui l'était moins en revanche, était le fait qu'elle avait quand même de grandes mains... pas très féminines en somme. Cheveux bruns en total foutoir... et vu que les mains du blond semblaient très occupées bien plus au sud, on pouvait supposer que cet aspect ébouriffé n'était pas leur ouvrage.

Severus ne connaissait qu'une seule personne avec une telle ''coiffure'' mais ne put accepter cette conclusion. Enfin, après tout un concert de gémissements et autres bruits de succion à vomir, Drago se déventousa de sa compagne pour la regarder. Un rayon de lune, dévoilée par un nuage, filtra à travers la fenêtre toute proche pour venir échouer sur le visage de la fameuse inconnue.

Et là... horreur ! Il ne s'agissait pas ''d'une'' mais ''d'un'' inconnu ! Et ces grands yeux verts, ces lunettes rondes hideuses ainsi que ce sourire goguenard ne trompaient personne.

POTTER ! Bordel-de-couilles-de-véracrasses !

Le cri intérieur que poussa Severus, par souci de ne pas se faire repérer, le rendit sourd et lui exorbita tellement les yeux qu'un millimètre de plus et ils seraient bons pour finir dans une potion. Quant aux deux élèves qui formaient là le couple le plus contre-nature et gerbant jamais imaginé, ils se susurraient maintenant des mots doux qui finir de rendre sourd le pauvre professeur de potions. Mais malheureusement, il ne l'était pas devenu encore assez pour manquer la suite.

- Alors comme ça Mr Malfoy, vous aviez pour ordre de me coincer et de me punir si vous veniez à me croiser ce soir ? Demanda Harry d'une voix taquine en faisant langoureusement remonter sa jambe droite le long de celle de son amant.

- Effectivement Mr Potter. Et maintenant que je vous tiens en mon pouvoir, je ne vous laisserai pas fuir, continua Drago d'une voix aussi suave que rauque.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre du bas et ondula un peu du bassin.

- Je vois que je n'ai plus qu'à me soumettre alors, capitula le brun en faisant une petite moue triste.

- Je ne vous donne pas le choix, répondit Drago d'un ton encore plus bas en faufilant sa main gauche dans le pantalon de son amant tandis que l'autre se plaquait contre le mur, juste à côté de la tête de Harry.

- Dans ce cas... punissez-moi Mr Malfoy, dit Harry. Enfin, si tu en as le cran, finit-il dans un murmure très provocateur en soufflant dans l'oreille de son blond.

La suite ne fut qu'un complet brouillard pour Severus, dont le cerveau se déconnecta dans un vain espoir de protéger le peu de raison restant au directeur de Serpentard. À croire que les lieux publiques avaient vraiment quelque chose de stimulant pour les deux jeunes gens qui retinrent tout juste leurs cris... surtout Harry qui paraissait avoir une sacré voix.

Plus tard, on raconta que le terrible maître des potions fut retrouvé étalé dans un couloir le lendemain matin et qu'il resta plongé dans un coma magique pendant trois semaines. À son réveil, on ne pouvait tirer de lui que des babillages sans queue ni tête racontant une histoire étrange entre un gnome à lunettes et un serpent au sourire narquois. Face à cette image bien incongrue, le directeur de Poudlard n'eut d'autre choix que de suggérer à son professeur de prendre une année sabbatique à défaut d'envisager une retraite anticipée...

Tous les élèves disaient que la chauve-souris des cachots leur survivrait à tous, et même à ce recordman de longévité qu'était Dumbledore. Des générations d'élèves gardaient encore le souvenir cuisant d'années passées dans l'atmosphère morbide et étouffante des sous-sols humides de Poudlard et tout autant de générations se préparaient psychologiquement à affronter le démon de minuit... et de toutes les autres heures du jour et de la nuit. Mais jamais personne n'avait envisagé que cet hybride de vampire, de goule, de chauve-souris et des pires espèces de démon peuplant la Terre et ses environs serait abattu par... un baiser entre deux jeunes gens qui ignoraient vraisemblablement posséder un pouvoir destructeur aussi radical qu'un bouquet garni des trois impardonnables.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Le bonus II sera "Fred et Georges". Il n'a pas encore de date de publication mais comme d'habitude, il sortira forcément un mercredi !

Bises à tous !


	8. Bonus II : Fred et Georges

**Auteur**** : **Lonely Seira

**Titre**** : **Les beaux-parents

**Genre**** : **Humour/Romance(?)/shonen-aï/UR/OOC

**Rating : **T

**Pairing**** :** Drago/Harry

**Disclaimer**** : **Pas à moi tout ça ! J. K. Rowling en reste la propriétaire... et vu ce que je leur fais c'est mieux comme ça !

* * *

**Avant-propos : **Deuxième bonus sur quatre ! Avec nos espiègles jumeaux, j'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous attends à la fin de votre lecture !

* * *

**Bonus II : Fred et Georges**

Shopping : activité ludique couramment exercée par les femmes entre femmes et pour les femmes lors d'après-midi absolument interminables visant à faire frémir de terreur porte-monnaie et compte en banque jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent anorexiques. Aussi appelé « Lèche-vitrine », ce passe-temps est bien souvent fui comme la peste par les membres de la gent masculine. Malheureusement pour le (soi-disant) sexe fort, il se fait très souvent traîner de magasins en magasins parce qu'il est (en fin de compte) trop faible pour refuser quoi que ce soit aux doux yeux des fiancées, épouses ou juste petites copines... avouons-le, les femmes en ont parfaitement conscience et en profitent !

Et les mâles suivent donc en essayant de ronchonner le moins possible et en se fendant de mille compliments envers les goûts si... parfaits de leur moitié en matière de fringues et autres accessoires un peu moins utiles. Mais derrière leurs sourires crispés, nous pourrions presque entendre leurs pensées... pas franchement enjouées.

Quelques exemples si vous le permettez :

''Bien sûr mon p'tit bouchon ! Achète donc ce pull hideux à 50 galions qui ne te grossit _absolument _pas, simplement parce que c'est la dernière création d'Arietta Fildesoi alors que je sais parfaitement que tu ne le porteras plus le mois prochain parce qu'il sera déjà passé de mode''

''Tout à fait poussin ! Je serai ravi de t'acheter ce collier hors de prix uniquement parce que c'est un modèle très moche sorti par la chanteuse des Bizarr' Sister''

''Oui mamour ! Je n'ai rien contre le fait de te payer ce parfum nauséabond à en vomir pour la raison totalement stupide que ton écrivain préféré en a vanté les mérites dans son dernier bouquin à l'eau de rose et seulement parce qu'il a été grassement rémunéré pour le faire !''

Le shopping a donc évolué au cours des années pour devenir le principal sujet de discordes pour 90% des couples de notre belle planète... côté sorcier ou côté moldu d'ailleurs, les femmes ne font aucune discrimination !

Aussi, certains hommes désireux de protéger leur santé mentale (sans parler de leurs sous) se tournent quelque fois vers d'autres hommes pour échapper à ces petits désagréments... juste pour des sorties entre mecs, ou bien plus si affinités. La légende veut même que l'homosexualité soit née de cela, mais nous nous efforcerons de ne pas nous aventurer aujourd'hui sur ce genre de théories encore plus nébuleuses qu'une prédiction de Sibylle Trelawney.

Afin d'illustrer tous les avantages que peut représenter un couple gay, prenons pour exemple deux jeunes sorciers, ensemble (et heureux de l'être) depuis un peu plus de huit mois et présentement, en vacances pour quelques temps après la fin de leurs études. Normalement un petit brun et un grand blond qui, voulant passer un moment de détente sans se faire scruter intensément par tous les passants, ont exceptionnellement choisi de modifier un peu leur apparence pour profiter d'une journée ensoleillée au Chemin de traverse.

Première difficulté : il avait fallu user de polynectar agrémenté de cheveux moldus pour être certains de ne pas croiser les potentiels sorciers-donneurs en cours de route. Pour Harry, pas de souci, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que de l'extrait de Goyle en deuxième année. Pour Drago en revanche... un cheveu moldu ça reste un cheveu moldu et en avaler un... enfin ! Les négociations n'avaient pas été si rudes que ça et vite expédiées par un regard humide-suppliant du petit brun. C'était à se demander qui était le vrai dominant dans le couple.

Deuxième difficulté : les hommes détestent passer des heures entre les rayons d'un magasin de fringues... mais Mr Malfoy n'est pas de ceux qui s'habillent n'importe comment...

- Dray ! Chouina Harry avec lassitude. Ça fait plus de deux heures qu'on est là. Tu comptes dévaliser Mrs Guipure ou quoi ?

- Encore une minute Harry, je n'ai pas fini de renouveler ma garde-robe pour la prochaine saison, répondit Drago en se regardant sous toutes les coutures dans un grand miroir pour étudier le retomber de la robe qu'il essayait sur ses épaules.

- Mais t'as des tonnes de fringues au manoir ! Ton dressing est même plus grand que ma chambre à Godric's Hollow. Pourquoi t'en as besoin de plus ?

- Parce que je refuse de porter les mêmes choses que l'an passé enfin ! J'aurais l'air de quoi avec des habits vieux d'un an sur le dos ? S'indigna Drago avec un froncement de sourcils outré.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel pendant que son amant retournait à son étude du miroir. Bon... pour les fringues, les aristos sang-purs n'avaient franchement rien à envier aux femmes. Dommage pour notre Survivant.

Après encore une heure d'essayages pendant lesquels le gryffondor n'avait cessé de soupirer et de lancer quelques commentaires à son homme (voir les exemples précédemment cités), la délivrance arriva enfin et le grondement en provenance de l'estomac de Harry leur indiqua la prochaine destination.

Alors qu'avec une femme, l'épreuve aurait été intenable et assaisonnée de remarques insupportables du genre ''On ne peut pas manger là ! Ils ne servent même pas de menus végétariens !'' ou encore ''Ne me demande pas d'avaler ce truc plein de calories sinon je vais prendre au moins une livre !'', avec des hommes, le choix était vite fait : un sandwich bien garni suivi d'une glace monstrueusement gargantuesque du glacier le plus réputé de Grande-Bretagne.

Chez Florian Fortarôme, Harry se pourléchait déjà les lèvres avec un air d'extrême gourmandise sur le visage en pensant à la glace qu'on allait bientôt lui servir. Des gémissements de pur bonheur lui échappèrent ensuite à chaque bouchée du délicieux dessert glacé, pendant que Drago faisait preuve d'un peu plus de retenue en dégustant son propre mets.

Une deuxième commande suivit même la première, sous un grognement réprobateur du serpentard.

- Continue à te goinfrer comme ça et je t'assure que les poignées d'amour ne seront par loin, dit-il à son petit ami alors que ce dernier gémissait de nouveau après avoir englouti une pleine cuillère de crème glacée.

- Oh Drago ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas apprécier les petits plaisirs de la vie, le réprimanda Harry.

- J'apprécie tous les plaisirs, mais pas quand ça risque de transformer mon amant en une réplique de Crabbe... pour la largeur, mais avec la hauteur en moins.

- Tu sais, les calories ça peut se perdre... suffit juste d'un peu _d'exercice_, rétorqua Harry en léchant langoureusement sa cuillère et en appuyant intensément son regard émeraude dans les yeux gris de son vis-à-vis.

Vis-à-vis qui se mit d'ailleurs à rougir discrètement avant de toussoter légèrement pour se reprendre.

- Moui, très juste... tu veux que je t'en commande une troisième ?

Harry sourit en coin et replongea dans sa coupe. Nous pouvons concéder ce point à Drago, bien qu'il ait failli se fourvoyer avec ses calories comme avec ses vêtements. Mais nous n'en soufflerons pas un mot !

L'après-midi avançant finalement, Harry dut bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une seule boutique à faire : Les farces pour sorciers facétieux des jumeaux Weasley.

L'un avait évité cet endroit car il avait eu son quota de rouquins pour les dix ans à venir après le séjour au Terrier. L'autre avait hésité parce qu'il savait que la nouvelle de son couple était déjà tombée dans les oreilles (même pas à rallonge pour une fois) des turbulents Fred et Georges. Mais comme il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer quitter le Chemin de traverse sans même s'être arrêté pour leur dire bonjour, il proposa de visiter la boutique de farces et attrapes.

- Par Salazar Harry, tu ne crois pas qu'on a eu assez de gens à gérer ces derniers temps ? Pourquoi ne peut-on simplement éviter les problèmes au lieu de foncer dedans ? Demanda Drago avec ennui.

- J'sais pas... peut-être parce que je suis un gryffondor et que fuir les problèmes n'est pas inscrit dans mes gènes. Ou peut-être parce que je connais Fred et Georges depuis que ma vie de sorcier a commencé et que je ne peux pas les occulter si facilement, répondit posément Harry.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et accepta silencieusement de céder. Harry lui sourit en retour et se retint de passer ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser. Il n'aurait aucun problème à le faire même au milieu d'une rue blindée de monde mais Drago arborait toujours un visage qui n'était pas le sien et ça le gênait un peu d'embrasser un autre homme (en quelque sorte).

Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans l'exubérante boutique que l'on pouvait repérer même les yeux fermés et où que l'on se situât dans la rue. La vitrine rayonnait littéralement de mille couleurs et semblait constamment animée par des feux d'artifices et autres bibelots tous plus surprenants les uns que les autres... vraiment rien à voir avec les étales austères qu'il y avait de part et d'autres. Cependant la façade extérieure était encore loin de pouvoir égaler la féérie de l'intérieur et bien que Harry y soit déjà venu quelque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant cet incroyable univers créé par les jumeaux.

Et même s'il tentait de le cacher derrière son masque impassible et dédaigneux, Drago ressentait exactement la même chose tout en se gardant de l'exprimer à voix haute. Harry n'était pas dupe bien sûr, mais puisqu'il plaisait à son amant de toujours agir en contradiction avec ses sentiments (sauf envers lui) et bien qu'il continue, ça n'en était que plus amusant pour lui.

Ils se frayèrent difficilement un chemin un peu plus avant dans la boutique en tentant de slalomer entre les clients très nombreux qui faisaient paraître la boutique minuscule alors qu'elle était en fait très vaste. Mais l'endroit semblait être perpétuellement bondé et les murmures et exclamations enthousiastes des clients et clientes qu'ils croisaient leur indiquaient qu'il en serait toujours ainsi.

À peine avaient-ils eu le temps de se trouver un coin un peu plus calme pour laisser courir leurs regards intéressés sur les innombrables étagères, qu'une voix retentit au fond du magasin... ou plutôt deux voix en une :

- Bienvenue chez Weasley&Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux !

Ils sursautèrent avant de sourire en voyant les jumeaux sur une petite estrade, au milieu d'une quantité impressionnante de marchandises, les yeux encore plus pétillants qu'un Dumbledore devant une montagne de bonbons au citron.

Fred et Georges étaient aussi identiques que d'habitudes, l'uniforme magenta de leur magasin jurant toujours aussi magnifiquement avec leur chevelure rousse. Dès qu'il eut accroché leurs regards, Harry se faufila jusqu'à eux pour les saluer.

- Bonjour Fred ! Salut Georges ! Euh... je sais que vous ne devez pas me reconnaître mais je...

- Tut tut tut mon ami ! Le coupa Fred sur un ton professoral. Point d'empressement à nous dévoiler tous tes secrets !

- Car un bon farceur est un farceur qui ne semble pas l'être ! Poursuivit Georges sur le même ton.

- Mais jamais farceur ne pourra réussir à entourlouper...

- ... les entourloupeurs en puissance que sont vos humbles serviteurs...

- ... et si tromperie il y a...

- ... sachez que nous avons déjà trouvé la contre-tromperie ! Finirent-ils en cœur en brandissant avec majesté un morceau de parchemin vierge pile sous le nez de Harry que Drago venait de rejoindre.

Harry haussa un sourcil en avisant le parchemin, puis le regard malicieux des jumeaux. Il sourit en coin à son tour.

- Je vois que vous avez su mettre à profit les enseignements de vos maîtres, leur dit-il sur un ton de connivence.

- Evidemment mon ami ! S'exclama Fred.

- Car le but de toute scolarité est de religieusement écouter ses professeurs...

- ... pour user au mieux de leurs sages leçons lorsque vient le temps de la vie active !

- Et le fait que ces professeurs n'aient rien d'officiel ne change pas l'intérêt desdites leçons je suppose ? Poursuivit Harry alors que Drago était totalement largué à son côté.

- Officiel, officieux, commença Georges d'un ton badin.

- La différence est-elle à ce point importante ?

- Je suppose que non, finit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Puis il se tourna vers Drago pour lui expliquer à voix basse :

- Ce parchemin a pour fonction de donner un plan des lieux avec le déplacement de toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvent, nom et prénom compris.

- Plutôt ingénieux, dit Drago.

- Maraudeuresquement ingénieux ! Corrigèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Et puis ils descendirent de leur estrade en riant de bon cœur. Fred alla s'occuper brièvement d'une ou deux clientes pendant que Georges les dirigeait vers l'arrière-boutique pour profiter un peu plus d'un moment de calme loin de la cohue.

- En tout cas, je vois que les affaires marchent toujours aussi bien, constata Harry en jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur la fourmilière qu'ils venaient de quitter.

- On n'a pas à se plaindre, acquiesça Georges. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Harry... enfin façon de parler, continua-t-il en passant un rapide regard sur la silhouette temporaire du gryffondor.

- Nous voulions une journée de shopping détente sans être importunés, expliqua Harry.

- On peut comprendre ça, dit Fred en se joignant à eux. Il était clair que pareil duo ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention, ajouta-t-il en détaillant aussi Drago.

- Hum... oui... je... enfin, je suppose que vous avez eu des échos de notre visite au Terrier ? Demanda Harry avec une gêne évidente.

- Quelques-uns en effet, dirent les deux rouquins.

- Au fait Harry, ça te dirait un tour au labo ? Lee y est pour nous aider à mettre au point nos dernières inventions, il sera content de te revoir aussi, proposa subitement Georges.

- Oui... euh... pourquoi pas ? Accepta Harry, vaguement surpris. Drago peut venir aussi ?

- Ah mon cher Harry, en tant qu'investisseur, tu as le droit de voir l'envers du décor de nos brillants cerveaux...

- ... mais il nous faut aussi protéger nos secrets de fabrication...

- ... ne t'en fais pas cependant...

- ... nous tiendrons compagnie à ton cher et tendre pendant que tu visiteras, assurèrent-ils avec un grand sourire en passant chacun un bras autour des épaules de Drago qui les darda d'un regard cruellement assassin.

Comprenant les intentions cachées derrière cette ''isolation'' en règle, Harry ne se fit pas prier et lança un regard mi-désolé mi-suppliant à son amant avant de s'éclipser, guidé par une employée discrètement appelée pour le mener dans l'antre créative des deux farceurs. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, les jumeaux perdirent leur sourire et reprirent leur visage sérieux d'hommes d'affaire ayant l'air d'être au cœur d'un complot.

- Bien, nous voulions avoir l'opportunité de nous entretenir avec toi en privée pendant une minute ou deux, amorça directement Fred.

- Vraiment ? Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné, répondit sarcastiquement Drago en croisant les bras sur la poitrine et en se redressant dignement pour se rendre plus impressionnant.

« J'ai déjà affronté une armée de rouquins dans cette bicoque et s'ils pensent m'intimider, ils sont bien mal tombés avec moi »

- Nous avons eu vent de ce qui s'est passé à la maison bien sûr, reprit Georges.

- Et nous avons eu quelques versions de l'histoire avec différents points de vue...

- ... certains se recoupant...

- ... et d'autres pas du tout.

- Je peux aisément imaginer la teneur des discours en question, lâcha dédaigneusement Drago en se retenant de soupirer avec lassitude et ennui.

- Oui, je pense que tu le peux...

- ... si l'on en croit notre très estimé Ronninouchet...

« Je ne manquerai pas de le ressortir celui-là. »

- ... il semblerait que ce couple soit assez suspicieux et que Harry puisse en ressortir blessé...

- ... alors on préfère te dire tout de suite que si ça devait arriver...

- ... les maraudeurs en personne auraient l'air d'amateurs...

- ... à côté de ce que nous ferions pour te rendre la vie impossible...

- ... au point que tu veuilles te jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Drago fronça les sourcils devant cette accusation déshonorante et s'apprêta à répliquer, mais il fut sitôt interrompu par les jumeaux qui perdirent un peu de leur sérieux avant de poursuivre.

- Mais on te dirait uniquement ça si on n'avait que la version de Ronni d'amour...

- ... ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas !

- Alors maintenant, parlons affaire ! Lâchèrent-ils d'une voix de conspirateur.

« Affaire ? Comment ça ''affaire'' ? »

Drago ne broncha pas d'un poil mais haussa imperceptiblement un élégant sourcil interrogateur.

- La version d'Hermione...

- ... corroborée par celle de Ginny...

- ... et à moindre mesure par celle de père et mère...

- ... nous pousse à croire que Harry ce sent comme un Coquecigrue dans du Miam'hibou...

- ... et nous nous en voudrions de mettre à mal le précieux amant de notre petit frère honorifique...

- ... alors pour montrer notre soutien, nous avons eu une lumineuse idée...

- ... qui n'est autre que celle-ci ! Déclara triomphalement Fred (ou bien Georges ? À ce stade, Drago était totalement perdu) en brandissant un flacon de potion sorti de nulle part.

- Nous avons œuvré dans l'ombre...

- ... fait maintes recherches et autant d'essais...

- ... peiné à trouvé des cobayes pour nos tests...

- ... finissant presque par les utiliser sur nous-mêmes à cause de l'étrange pénurie de volontaires...

- ... et c'est avec une joie emplie de fierté que nous t'offrons à présent le fruit de notre dur labeur.

Après tout ce discours à tiroirs et détours, la fiole atterrit enfin dans la main de Drago qui la regarda avec un air plus que dubitatif. Il lut l'étiquette et tenta d'interpréter le dessin à côté... un être humain affublé de quelques appendices étrangement animaux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette farce encore ? »

- La potion _Neko _? Puis-je savoir de quoi il est question ? Interrogea enfin Drago en retournant le flacon sous tous les angles.

- C'est une merveilleuse petite chose...

- ... dont l'idée nous est venue à la suite de quelques lectures...

- ... que nous avons _accidentellement _découvertes dans la chambre de notre petite sœur...

- ... qui a d'ailleurs de bien curieux passe-temps, mais là n'est pas l'important !

- Aussi avons-nous réalisé qu'il était parfois agréable pour un couple...

- ... a fortiori un couple d'hommes...

- ... de pimenter un peu leurs aventures sexuelles...

- ... en variant légèrement l'apparence de l'un des partenaires...

- ... et du receveur en particulier.

- Merci, mais je crois que pour ce côté-là, nous n'avons aucunement besoin de pimenter quoi que ce soit, trancha abruptement Drago qui n'appréciait que très modérément la tournure de la conversation.

- Certes mon ami !

- Inutile de monter sur tes grands hippogriffes.

- Mais si tu nous permets de finir nos explications...

- ... peut-être saisiras-tu l'intérêt de la chose...

- ... car vois-tu, cette ingénieuse petite potion...

- ... a la capacité de métamorphoser son utilisateur...

- ... pour le parer d'oreilles de chat, d'une jolie queue touffue...

- ... de petites griffes et de dents légèrement pointues...

- ... et d'influer aussi tant sur ses sens en ébullition...

- ... que sur sa souplesse et sa grâce plus féline...

- ... pour finir par une accentuation de son caractère de soumission.

- Maintenant visualise une certaine personne de notre connaissance...

- ... et ajoute-lui tous ces attributs.

Au fur et à mesure des explications, le cerveau de Drago s'était déjà mis à tourbillonner à plein régime et avant même que les jumeaux ne lui en eûrent fait la demande, il était déjà perdu dans ses pensées...

_Le petit théâtre mental de Drago Malfoy_

_Harry était lascivement étendu sur un grand lit aux draps de soient légèrement défaits. Il se tortillait en lâchant de discrets petits miaulements étouffés et ses yeux humides de plaisir ne le quittaient pas. Ses mains fines et parées de petites griffes se baladaient sur son corps secoué par un désir inassouvi qui commençait à le rendre fou. Une queue noire fouettait l'air autour de lui, tel un serpent avide de frôler et caresser son partenaire._

_Dans ses cheveux, on pouvait apercevoir deux oreilles pointues qui frémissaient déjà et se plaquaient ou se pointaient selon les vagues de plaisir qui le parcouraient. Ses doigts finirent par être sensuellement mordillés par ses petits crocs et un ronronnement commença à s'échapper de sa gorge pour s'élever dans la pièce, la remplissant d'un vrombissement entêtant et hypnotisant._

_- Maître Drago, murmura-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque. Harry a chaud... Harry veut des caresses..._

_Le jeune homme-chat s'alanguit un peu plus rendant la scène insoutenable d'érotisme, avant de se mettre à quatre pattes pour se mouvoir tel un prédateur, les yeux rendus ardents par la flamme de la passion alors que sa langue râpeuse passait sur ses lèvres. Il arriva au bord du lit... et Drago constata qu'il était entièrement nu et se tenait debout au pied dudit lit._

_- Harry a soif... Harry veut le lait de maître Drago..._

_Et apparemment, le chat n'est pas un animal patient car il se servit avant un quelconque signal de son maître._

Puis la petite bulle de Drago explosa. Il se rendit alors compte que sa respiration s'était imperceptiblement accélérée alors que son cœur battait comme un fou. Il pouvait même sentir une très faible coloration rouge prendre possession de ses joues.

- Verdict ? Entendit-il dire par deux voix satisfaites.

- ... Combien pour une caisse entière ? Demanda-t-il avant même de l'avoir pensé.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent avec des sourires encore plus grands à l'instant où Harry revenait dans la pièce et qu'une petite fiole disparaissait dans la poche de la robe d'un certain blond.

- Vous avez fini de discuter ? Interrogea-t-il un peu nerveusement.

- Oui parfaitement ! Nous avons dit tout ce qui devait être dit ! Acquiesça Fred.

- Le reste est entre les mains de Drago, continua Georges.

- Ou plutôt dans sa poche, chuchotèrent-ils ensuite en lançant un regard malicieux à l'héritier Malfoy dont la couleur pivoine ne cessait de prendre de l'ampleur.

- Bien, je pense que nous allons partir Harry, dit ce dernier en se raclant la gorge de gêne tout en évitant soigneusement le regard des deux farceurs.

- Oh déjà ? Dit Harry avec une pointe de déception.

- Oui oui, nous avons beaucoup à faire... et je suis sûr qu'on trouvera une occasion pour revenir. Très vite !

Sur quoi il prit son amant par la main et le tira dans la boutique, l'autre le suivant sans comprendre ce qui avait pu se produire pour provoquer un départ si précipité. Il lança un regard interrogateur aux Weasley qui se contentèrent d'agiter la main en signe d'au revoir.

- À plus Harry !

- Je suis sûr qu'on se reverra rapidement !

- Et n'hésitez pas à passer commande chez nous !

- Nous avons _plein _de produits qui pourraient vous satisfaire.

Ne comprenant toujours pas, Harry se laissa entraîner par Drago qui, une fois dans la rue, transplana très vite à Godric's Hollow et, sans un mot, pénétra dans le manoir Potter. Il guida Harry dans le salon.

- Bon, tu restes là. Après une telle journée, je pense que nous avons bien mérité quelques... rafraîchissements. Nous aurons ensuite toute l'après-midi et la soirée pour... nous détendre.

- Euh... oui, bonne idée, acquiesça vaguement Harry en n'imprimant toujours rien du manège de son amant.

Celui-ci fila aussitôt dans la cuisine pour leur servir deux verres de jus de citrouille, sa main droite toujours crispée sur une petite fiole que Harry ne vit jamais. Le jus de citrouille promettait d'être rafraîchissant en effet... mais le reste de la journée ne serait peut-être pas aussi détendu que l'avait dit Drago.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors ? Un avis à donner ? Si oui, cliquez en-dessous. Sinon... une prochaine fois peut-être.

Bonus III "Soirée d'anniversaire" (en lieu et place du "Remus et Tonks" initialement prévu, sachant que ces deux personnages interviendront quand même) en ligne... normalement mercredi 23 Décembre. Dans le cas où je ne publierais pas ce jour-là, ce sera pour le mercredi 30 Décembre !

Bises à tous !


	9. Bonus III : Soirée d'anniversaire

**Auteur**** : **Lonely Seira

**Titre**** : **Les beaux-parents

**Genre**** : **Humour/Romance(?)/shonen-aï/UR/OOC

**Rating : **T

**Pairing**** :** Drago/Harry

**Disclaimer**** : **Pas à moi tout ça ! J. K. Rowling en reste la propriétaire... et vu ce que je leur fais c'est mieux comme ça !

* * *

**Avant-propos : **Et voilà ! Pile dans les temps ! Voici donc le troisième bonus qui devait de prime abord traiter de Remus et Tonks, mais comme je trouvais qu'il y avait peu à dire sur eux, j'ai préféré changer cela pour évoquer la petite fête du 31 Juillet qui avait déjà été annoncée durant la fiction. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

**Bonus III : Soirée d'anniversaire**

31 Juillet, Manoir Potter à Godric's Hollow.

18h.

Harry mirait son reflet une dernière fois pour bien s'assurer qu'il était présentable et pour être sûr que son excitation et sa nervosité ne s'exprimaient pas de façon trop manifeste. La nervosité passait encore, mais son large sourire trahissait un peu trop son excitation.

Derrière lui, était assis sur le lit sa moitié... qui ronchonnait quand même pour deux :

- Harry, est-ce que tu es vraiment obligé d'y aller ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton ennuyé.

- Drago je t'en prie ne recommence pas. Pour une fois je vais pouvoir fêter mon anniversaire avec mes amis sans me préoccuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre et il n'est pas question que je passe à côté de ça, répondit le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais c'est aussi le premier anniversaire qu'on peut passer rien que tous les deux, tenta Drago. Et je ne peux pas attendre pour te remettre ton cadeau, continua-t-il en s'approchant de son amant dans une attitude séductrice.

Harry le vit approcher grâce au miroir devant lequel il se trouvait toujours et esquissa un sourire en coin.

- Je pense qu'on l'a assez fêté depuis minuit non ?

- Tu crois ? Moi je n'en suis pas encore convaincu, répondit Drago en enlassant son petit ami pour déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

- Oh si crois-moi ! On l'a bien assez fêté et mon postérieur est là pour en témoigner, lâcha Harry dans un petit rire.

- Et bien ton postérieur se trompe, car ceci n'était que la mise en bouche. J'ai prévu mieux pour toi ce soir, termina le blond dans un chuchotement provocateur.

- Je peux te dire tout de suite que si ce ''mieux'' implique l'utilisation d'une certaine potion, tu peux tout de suite faire une croix dessus... sauf si c'est toi qui l'avales, dit Harry sur un ton amusé.

Drago retourna vivement son amant et le plaqua durement contre le mur de la chambre, lui arrachant un petit cri surpris. Il plaqua sa main au bas de ses reins et glissa sa jambe entre les cuisses de Harry pour presser son entre-jambes alors que sa main libre caressait sa joue. Il planta son regard gris fiévreux et prédateur dans les émeraudes de son vis-à-vis.

- Allons bébé, regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu n'as pas aimé ça, dit-il d'une voix chaude qui – il le savait – avait tendance à rendre fou son amant.

- Je... je n'ai jamais dit... que je n'avais pas aimé, haleta Harry en virant rouge souaffle. Mais j'te rappelle quand même que tu me l'as fait prendre à mon insu et qu'il m'a fallu deux jours avant de pouvoir me lever tant cela avait décuplé tes ardeurs. D'ailleurs, j'savais pas que je t'excitais autant en chat.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point mon chaton, susurra Drago en déposant des baisers papillons dans le cou de son interlocuteur. Et je sais que tu as aussi aimé les sensations... sur tes oreilles qui frémissaient... sur ton corps qui tremblait... sur ta queue qui en redemandait...

Le ton murmuré était en train de rendre Harry totalement cinglé et même s'il savait que cela foutait en l'air tous ses efforts pour se rendre présentable, il ne pouvait rien faire contre.

- On peut savoir... de quelle queue tu parles ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

- C'est que mon chaton devient pervers maintenant ! Ne me provoque pas Harry, sinon tu ne quitteras pas cette chambre avant ton prochain anniversaire.

Harry étouffa un rire et passa ses mains sur la nuque de son blond pour attirer sa bouche vers lui et se laisser emporter dans une valse de langues à lui en tourner la tête et les sens. Tellement pris dans leur passion, ils n'entendirent pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

- ARGH ! Par Godric arrêtez ça ou je vais devenir aveugle ! S'exclama Sirius en se plaquant une main sur les yeux.

Harry se sépara de Drago en souriant alors que Drago grognait d'indignation. L'animagus entra ensuite dans la pièce en tâtonnant, une main l'empêchant toujours de voir ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

- Nom d'un hippogriffe Malfoy ! T'es à ce point en rute que t'es incapable de garder tes mains loin de mon filleul ? Demanda Sirius avec colère.

- Vous pouvez bien me faire autant de réflexions que vous voudrez, mais je vous ferai quand même remarquer que les mains de votre filleul ne sont pas plus innocentes que les miennes, rétorqua Drago avec hargne.

- N'en dis pas plus ! Je refuse d'imaginer mon délicat filleul se conduire comme un vil serpent pervers et vicieux ! Se lamenta Sirius.

- Arrête ton cinéma Patmol, soupira Harry. Il faudra bien te rendre à l'évidence que je grandis. Je sais que ça t'ennuie mais c'est comme ça. Si vous pouviez arrêter deux minutes de vous bagarrer comme des collégiens tous les deux, on pourrait peut-être enfin se mettre en route. Molly va nous attendre.

Après cette tirade, Sirius ôta vivement la main de ses yeux et dévisagea son filleul d'un regard hébété.

- Attends Harry, à t'entendre on jurerait que tu comptes aller là-bas avec Malfoy !

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai l'intention de faire en effet, répliqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi ?! Mais alors là pas question ! C'est une fête privée enfin ! On l'a organisée rien que pour toi avec Molly ! S'estomaqua l'animagus.

- Et c'est pourquoi je m'y rends avec plaisir. Mais on ne m'a jamais interdit d'y venir avec un cavalier et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de laisser mon mec derrière moi.

- Si ça peut vous consoler, je ne suis pas plus enchanté que vous à l'idée de me retrouver au milieu d'une harde de gryffondors, mais je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices pour mon chaton, ajouta Malfoy sur un ton de provocation.

Sirius gronda comme un chien en fusillant le blond des yeux.

- C'est bon n'en remettez pas une couche ! Et puis c'est un petit comité Drago. Tu ne vas pas affronter une ''harde de gryffondors''. Il n'y aura que les Weasley, Hermione et Neville. Ce n'est quand même pas insurmontable !

Drago souffla avec dépit mais n'ajouta rien. Quant à l'ex-détenu d'Azkaban... il se fit soudainement tout petit mais trop accaparé par son amant, Harry n'en vit absolument rien. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils sortaient du manoir pour transplaner jusqu'au Terrier.

- Tsss... C'est une vue que j'avais espéré ne jamais revoir, commenta dédaigneusement Drago alors que les trois hommes descendaient la colline qui menait à la grande maison tordue.

- J'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec toi il me semble Dray, le réprimanda Harry avec sévérité.

- Oui bébé, je ne dis plus rien et je te demande pardon, répondit laconiquement Drago.

- Tu n'en penses pas un mot mais merci quand même de l'avoir dit.

- Sale petit bourgeois prétentieux, siffla Sirius entre ses dents.

Heureusement, personne ne releva sa remarque sinon il y avait fort à parier qu'ils seraient arriver chez les Weasley à grand renfort de cris et de tirades perfides... ça n'aurait pas été du plus bel effet.

Sur le perron, Harry fut celui qui prit l'initiative de taper à la porte, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

- Bizarre, commenta-t-il en froissant les sourcils. On est peut-être arrivés trop tôt ? Supposa-t-il en regardant sa montre qui indiquait 19h tout juste.

- Entrons pour voir, Molly ne nous en voudra pas, proposa Sirius d'une voix un peu nerveuse.

Harry lui lança un regard éloquent mais ne lui demanda rien. Voyant ensuite qu'il hésitait à pénétrer chez quelqu'un sans invitation, Drago s'impatienta et lui passa devant pour ouvrir la porte et pénétrer chez les Weasley.

- Drago enfin ! Murmura précipitemment Harry. On n'entre pas comme ça chez les gens.

- Dis ça à ton cher parrain. C'était son idée après tout, se défendit Drago en décochant un sourire narquois au sac à puces (dixit lui-même).

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention vers l'intérieur de la maison qui semblait vide et calme. Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui clochait et il n'était pas bien sûr d'aimer ça.

- Allons voir dans le jardin, ils profitent probablement de ce début de soirée agréable, dit Sirius en se dirigeant d'une traite vers la porte du fond.

- Dis donc Pat', j'te trouve bien nerveux depuis qu'on a quitté le manoir. Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose par hasard ? Demanda suspicieusement Harry.

- Mais non enfin, que vas-tu imaginer ? Répondit Sirius en évitant son regard.

- Mensonge gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur. Totalement pathétique, commenta Drago en soupirant.

Harry n'oserait pas le dire devant son parrain mais il partageait l'opinion de son amant. Il avait connu Sirius comme un meilleur conspirateur mais là, ça avait fait un flop fabuleux. Résigné, il consentit néanmoins à emboîter le pas de l'animagus pour savoir au plus vite à quoi s'en tenir.

Quelques secondes après que Sirius avait disparu par la porte menant au jardin, Harry s'y engouffra à son tour, suivi à un pas par Drago. L'instant suivant, il fut assailli par d'aveuglantes lumières et par un cri tonitruant qui le fit bondir :

- SURPRISE !!!!

- Quoi ? Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il confus en essayant de se frotter les yeux pour faire passer l'éblouissement dû à l'éclairage exagéré.

Et sa mâchoire dégringola quand ses yeux firent enfin le point. Ok... il n'y avait manifestement pas que la petite dizaine de personnes prévue. Outre les Weasley, Hermione et Neville, il y avait aussi Luna, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Olivier, Pénélope Deauclaire (la fiancée de Percy), Remus, Tonks avec Teddy, Kingsley, Emeline Vance, Dean, Seamus, Terry Boot et encore quelques autres de gryffondor, serdaigle et poufsouffle avec des membres de l'ordre. Ça faisait au final plus d'une quarantaine de personnes.

- Par Salazar Harry ! C'est _ça _ce que tu appelles un ''petit comité'' ? Grogna Drago à son oreille. Mais tu viens de lâcher le serpent au milieu de la fosse aux lions ma parole !

- Parce que tu crois peut-être que j'étais au courant ? Le mot ''surprise'' n'était pas assez significatif pour toi ? S'énerva Harry en retour avant d'afficher un superbe sourire et de s'avancer vers le rassemblement qui lui faisait face.

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! Lança Mrs Weasley en le prenant dans son habituelle étreinte étouffante.

- Merci Molly, répondit timidement Harry.

Et le schéma se répéta avec quasiment tous les invités alors que Harry n'en finissait plus de rougir de gêne. Derrière lui, Drago le suivait comme son ombre en ne décochant pas un mot mais en dardant de son regard glacial tous ceux qui le dévisageaient avec suspicion.

Harry finit enfin son tour d'honneur et se retrouva avec une bouteille de bière-au-beurre dans les mains pendant que Drago attrapait vivement un verre de Whisky-pur-feu... Salazar savait qu'il en aurait bien besoin.

- Je suis désolé de t'infliger ça Drago, dit subitement Harry après un temps de silence.

Drago le regarda et haussa les épaules.

- Moi je ne le suis pas. Ça te rend heureux de voir tous ces gens réunis pour toi alors je peux bien faire un effort pour te faire plaisir, ça ne va pas me tuer, précisa Drago après un regard interrogateur de son amant.

Harry sourit très franchement puis lui lança un regard de braise.

- Je crois qu'une si grande concession de Drago Malfoy méritera une récompense à sa juste mesure... plus tard dans la nuit, dit-il en faisant passer sa langue autour du goulot de sa bouteille.

Drago sentit une vague de chaleur l'assaillir violemment.

- Une récompense grande comment ?

- Comme tu veux, répondit Harry en s'éloignant ensuite de lui d'une démarche discrètement langoureuse.

Un feu s'alluma dans le regard du serpentard qui se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il lui restait un ou deux flacons de potion Neko après tout... mais serait-ce suffisant ? Pour assurer ses arrières, le blond se mit alors en quête des copies Weasley pour parler affaire, juste l'histoire de deux minutes. Il y aurait peut-être du bon à mettre à profit dans cette soirée épouvantable. Et il ne s'appellerait pas Malfoy s'il n'était pas capable de tourner toute situation à son avantage.

**********

23h.

Harry n'avait cessé de boire et de manger du gâteau, profitant de tout et de tout le monde, s'engageant dans des discussions tumultueuses sur le quidditch, parlant avenir avec Kingsley, papouillant son filleul Teddy, s'amusant de Tonks qui changeait de visage toutes les deux secondes pour faire rire son fils, argumentant sur tout et n'importe quoi avec ses anciens camarades. En bref, une soirée d'anniversaire comme il n'en aurait jamais rêvée.

Beaucoup s'étaient interrogés sur la présence du serpentard, mais Harry ne se sentait pas encore prêt à s'afficher ouvertement avec lui. Les Weasley, Hermione et Sirius avaient su garder leur langue et bientôt, tous les invités s'imaginèrent que la présence du blond était une main tendue vers les serpentards pour instaurer la paix après une guerre qui n'avait que trop duré. Évidemment, ni Harry ni Drago ne démentirent les rumeurs.

Alors qu'il se sentait dans un état euphorique tout à fait agréable et qu'il lançait de plus en plus de regards aguicheurs à son amant – qui avait eu la tact de rester toute la soirée à bonne distance sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux une seule seconde – Harry se fit aborder par Remus.

- Alors Harry, la soirée te plaît ? Demanda le loup-garou.

- Oh oui ! C'était une magnifique surprise. Merci à vous tous, répondit le brun avec enthousiasme.

- C'est une idée de Sirius. Il m'avait dit à quel point il était déçu de n'avoir jamais pu t'offrir un anniversaire digne de ce nom alors il voulait se rattraper pour toutes ses années de manquement, expliqua Lupin.

- C'est tout à fait lui ça. C'est vrai que moi j'étais venu ici en pensant fêter mes 18 ans avec une douzaine de personnes à tout casser et voilà que je me retrouve submergé de cadeaux et de vœux d'annversaire par une véritable armée ! Rit le gryffondor.

- C'est une bonne façon de t'engager vers ton avenir. Le premier jour d'une année qui s'annonce prometteuse. Je suis sûr que tu dois avoir plein de projets en tête pas vrai ? Demanda Lupin avec ce fameux regard que Harry reconnaissait comme celui signifiant « Je sais quelque chose que je ne suis pas sensé savoir ».

- Oui... c'est vrai que j'ai des tas de choses que je rêverais de faire, répondit vaguement Harry en prenant une gorgée de bière-au-beurre.

- Harry... tu es conscient bien sûr que tu peux tout me dire, hein ? Je sais que je ne suis pas ton parrain mais...

- Foutaises ! Tu comptes autant à mes yeux que Sirius, le coupa de suite Harry.

- ... Merci de me le dire. Sachant cela, tu te doutes que je serais intéressé de savoir tout... grand changement qui pourrait s'opérer dans ta vie pas vrai ? Continua le lycan.

- Où veux-tu en venir au juste 'Mus ? Demanda Harry qui commençait à avoir le tournis à force de le voir tourner autour du chaudron.

Remus lui décocha un petit sourire doux et peut-être un peu désolé avant de reprendre la parole :

- Bien... je ne sais pas exactement comment t'exposer cela, mais disons que le loup en moi a senti quelque chose.

Harry haussa un sourcil et resta silencieux, invitant son ancien professeur à poursuivre.

- En fait, tu dois savoir qu'en tant que loup-garou, je ne me transforme qu'à la pleine lune, mais cela ne m'empêche pas le reste du temps de pouvoir bénéficier de quelques aptitudes de mon animal intérieur.

- Oui, je suis au courant de ça.

- Donc mon loup... a été un peu agité lorsque tu es arrivé parce que – excuse-moi de le dire comme ça – mais en réalité, tu... tu exsudes des phéromones de louve en chaleur par tous les pores de la peau au point que j'en ai presque suffoqué, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et faillit en lâcher sa bouteille.

- Phéro... mones... de... de louve ? En _chaleur_ ? Balbutia-t-il.

Lupin acquiesça.

- Je dois dire que je n'avais jamais eu tant de mal à retenir mon loup. Mais je te rassure, il a été très vite calmé ! S'empressa de dire lupin en voyant la panique s'insinuer dans le regard du jeune homme. Parce que... enfin, il est vrai que tes phéromones sont un véritable appel pour tous les mâles du coin mais seuls les sens sur-développés d'un loup peuvent capter cela. Seulement, j'ai vite réalisé... que je n'étais pas le seul à réagir à cette invitation.

- Comment... ça ?

- Et bien, tu lâches tes hormones sexuelles en permanence, mais je dois dire que cela s'accentue dramatiquement quand tu es en présence d'une... certaine autre personne. Personne qui, en réponse, déverse des phéromones de mâle dominant avec tant de force que j'ai cru que mon loup allait se faire la belle, plaisanta Lupin.

- Oh... Oh la la, couina Harry qui se sentit subitement fébrile.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, dit immédiatement Remus en rattrapant son quasi-filleul avant qu'il ne s'écroulât au sol.

- Non... ça va. J'crois que j'ai un peu trop bu c'est tout. Et puis... j'pensais pas que c'était... à ce point-_là _en plus.

- Oui, j'imagine bien que ce n'est pas trop le genre de choses que l'on fait consciemment. J'ai été bien surpris au début mais... enfin... si ça te rend heureux...

- Il me rend heureux Remus, dit Harry sur un ton catégorique.

- Alors... pourquoi le cacher ? Demanda le lycan avec douceur.

Une pierre dégringola dans l'estomac du brun qui eut subitement envie de plonger dans le regard gris tempête de sa moitié. Il le trouva bien vite, en pleine conversation avec Dean et Seamus... enfin, les deux gyffondors parlaient et lui acquiesçait vaguement, bien plus intéressé par son brun qu'autre chose.

Le contact visuel sembla durer une éternité. Et pendant ce temps, Harry se répétait la question de Remus.

_Pourquoi le cacher ? Pourquoi le cacher puisqu'il me rend heureux ? Pourquoi nous cacher alors que nos proches savent et qu'ils ont accepté ?_

Avait-il toujours peur du regard des autres ? Il avait vécu avec pendant des années alors quelle importance ? Et puis s'il était vrai que son corps réagissait à ce point en présence de son amant et que lui-même répondait aussi fortement en retour, il n'y avait aucune raison de remettre en doute leur compatibilité.

- Harry ? S'inquiéta Remus face au mutisme du jeune homme. Tu vas bien ? Pardon si je t'ai indisposé avec mes questions indiscrètes.

- Non... non 'Mus, ça va très bien ne t'en fais pas. J'étais juste en train de réfléchir à... ce que tu m'as dit, répondit Harry d'une voix absente en bouffant toujours des yeux son blond.

- Euh... Harry ? Je crois qu'il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, ça urge là, dit Lupin en réprimant un rire.

- Hein ? Demanda Harry en regardant brièvement Remus, mais sans parvenir à quitter son serpentard des yeux plus de cinq micro-secondes.

- Tes phéromones sont en pleine explosion. Alors mon conseil : va vite les calmer avec ton mâle avant de faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter... en public.

Harry sursauta et piqua un fard monstrueux. Il dévisagea Lupin avec des yeux comme des soucoupes et il le vit lui faire un petit signe de tête pour l'inciter à aller voir Drago. Le brun sourit en coin et le remercia en vitesse avant de commencer à avancer vers son blond, qui avait lui aussi engagé le même mouvement.

La musique était douce et entêtante, les conversations disparurent, les autres personnes s'effacèrent, les lumières se mouvaient autour d'eux et dans leur univers, il n'y avait qu'un grand blond et un petit brun.

Plus que cinq pas... quatre... trois... deux... et ils s'arrêtèrent pour se fixer avec une passion au-delà de toute raison.

Les mains du serpentard trouvèrent bien vite leur place sur le corps survolté face à lui et Harry fit glisser les siennes derrière la nuque de son âme sœur. La distance entre eux ne semblait même plus exister et, plaqués l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps s'épousant à la perfection, ils finirent par laisser leurs lèvres s'effleurer.

Les sensations déferlèrent immédiatement en eux alors qu'ils commençaient à tourner doucement sur le rythme d'une valse qu'ils étaient les seuls à entendre. Les mains de Drago se mirent à la tâche et le corps de Harry ondulait de sa propre volonté contre l'autre, comme s'il désirait plus que tout se fondre en lui. Le gryffondor s'aida ensuite de ses bras pour se hisser contre son amant qui l'aida sans plus tarder en le soutenant au niveau des fesses pour qu'il pût venir nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Leurs langues bataillaient toujours et les gémissements étaient en accord parfait avec la musique de leur petit monde de passion charnelle. Ils rompirent ensuite le baiser pour que Drago pût tout à loisir plonger dans le cou de son amant et mordre sa peau tendre pour y laisser sa marque. Harry lui, ne pouvait que rejeter le tête en arrière en serrant un peu plus fermement sa prise autour des hanches et du cou du blond, tout son corps tendu par une excitation sans commune mesure.

- Je dois encore te donner ton cadeau Harry, susurra Drago en léchouilla le lobe d'une oreille offerte.

- J'veux pas... attendre, gémit Harry qui sentait une certaine partie de son anatomie se réveiller sous l'impulsion de son amant.

- On rentre à la maison et je ferai en sorte que toute ta vie tu gardes le souvenir de cet anniversaire.

- Humm... oui ! Haleta doucement Harry. Toute ma vie... jusqu'à ce que mon 19ème anniversaire surpasse le 18ème...

- Et jusqu'à ce que le 20ème fasse passer le 19ème pour une pécadille, continua Drago en valsant toujours avec son petit ami rongé par le plaisir dans ses bras.

- Et ainsi de suite... jusqu'à ce que la mort nous prenne.

- Je ne laisserai personne d'autre que moi te prendre. Pas même la mort, contra Drago de son ton autoritaire qui fit pouffer son amant.

- Est-ce une proposition ? Demanda Harry avec un espoir qu'il tentait de dissimuler.

- C'en est une de celles que tu ne peux pas refuser, répliqua Drago.

- Si je ne peux pas refuser dans ce cas, dit Harry avec un sourire éblouissant avant de fondre à nouveau sur la bouche de son blond.

- Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi... et je ferai en sorte que ton corps ne puisse jamais l'oublier, ajouta Drago en agrippant les cheveux brun d'une main tandis que l'autre tentait déjà de se frayer un chemin dans le pantalon du jeune homme.

- Il... ne peut déjà plus... l'oublier, haleta Harry.

- Et je crois... que d'autres ne pourront jamais oublier non plus, finit Drago en souriant malicieusement.

Harry fronça les sourcils sans comprendre... puis il se figea net.

Il décrocha son regard des yeux de Drago et jeta un œil hésitant autour de lui. Il se mordilla honteusement la lèvre du bas quand il réalisa que l'intégralité de l'assistance avait totalement bugué et les scrutait avec des mâchoires grandes ouvertes et des yeux globuleux.

Remus souriait sous cape en se disant que sa tentative pour que les hormones de son quasi-filleul ne le fassent pas déborder en public avait lamentablement échoué. Sirius avait remis sa main sur ses yeux en envoyant à Merlin ses suppliques et ses prières consternées. Neville était rouge brique et Luna, rêveuse à ses côtés, s'amusait absentément à le faire tanguer en le poussant d'un doigt comme s'il avait été une statue. Les anciens membres de l'équipe de quidditch gobaient les mouches et la plupart des filles retenaient leurs gloussements hystériques en marmonnant cependant des « Trop craquant ! » d'une voix aiguë. Et les membres de l'ordre pensaient – comme Mrs Black quelques semaines plus tôt – que décidément la jeunesse ce n'était plus ce que ça avait été.

Harry replongea sa tête dans le cou de Drago pour dissimuler sa gêne et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'attitude mortifiée de son petit ami qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, s'était tant laissé dévorer par sa passion qu'il avait un peu oublié qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu d'un jardin blindé de monde. Merlin seul savait comment il avait réussi à maîtriser ses hormones durant leur scolarité !

Drago quant à lui, ne pouvait que sourire triomphalement face à la tournure des évènements. À présent, tous avaient compris que le Sauveur du monde sorcier et petit prince des gryffondors était à lui et à lui seul ! Comme dirait son père : ''Fils, dans ce monde, tous les moyens sont bons pour prendre l'avantage et te faire bien voir dans la communauté. Ne rechigne jamais à faire des sacrifices si cela peut t'apporter une grandiose récompense en retour !''.

Alors quoi de mieux que d'appliquer les précepts de son père sans pour autant avoir à se fouler en sacrifice ? Et puis cela valait cent fois mieux que tous les discours de la Terre ou n'importe quelle annonce publique. Il venait clairement d'asseoir sa propriété et même si le brun ne devait pas tellement apprécier cela, il serait bien vite capable de lui faire oublier ces petits désagréments.

Effectivement, qui aurait cru que même pour une soirée d'anniversaire, les jumeaux avaient préparé une réserve de leurs marchandises en cas d'urgence ?

Le sourire triomphal se mua alors bien lentement en un sourire carnassier et si Harry l'avait vu, il n'aurait pas pu douter du programme de sa nuit qui lui promettait encore monts et merveilles... et immanquablement, un postérieur douloureux.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **La semaine dernière, je vous ai laissé le choix à la review et je dois dire que j'ai été un peu déçue par le manque de retour. Merci infiniment à ceux qui ont pensé à moi et pour messieurs et mesdemoiselles les muets... merci de bien vouloir cliquer ci-dessous pour une fois ! ^^

Le bonus IV "Rita Skeeter" marquera de son édito de la Gazette la fin de cette fiction. Il n'y a encore aucune date d'arrêtée pour la publication alors surveillez les prochains mercredi !

Bises à tous !


	10. Bonus IV : Rita Skeeter

**Auteur**** : **Lonely Seira

**Titre**** : **Les beaux-parents

**Genre**** : **Humour/Romance(?)/shonen-aï/UR/OOC

**Rating : **T

**Pairing**** :** Drago/Harry

**Disclaimer**** : **Pas à moi tout ça ! J. K. Rowling en reste la propriétaire... et vu ce que je leur fais c'est mieux comme ça !

* * *

**Bonus IV : Rita Skeeter**

_**EXCLUSIVITÉ**_

_**Le garçon-qui-a-vaincu-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom  
**__**en couple avec un Mangemort repanti !**_

_Le garçon-qui-a-survécu (deux fois) n'en finit plus de défrayer la chronique !_

_Depuis son entrée dans le monde de la magie à onze ans, Harry Potter s'est retrouvé plus souvent à faire la une des tabloïds que Gilderoy Lockart du temps de sa gloire._

_On ne compte désormais plus les articles relatant ses actes de bravoures à la limites de l'extravagance qui vont de ses nombreux combats contre Vous-savez-qui à ses petites bizarreries qui font de lui un sorcier aussi singulier et excentrique qu'Albus Dumbledore lui-même, en passant par ses affrontements avec des créatures aussi dangereuses que rares tel un Basilic et ses démêlés avec les autorités par ses désaccords plus que retentissants avec les deux derniers ministres de la magie Cornélius Fudge et Rufus Scrimgeour (voir la biographie résumée de Mr Potter en page 3)._

_Apparemment désireux de s'afficher dans une nouvelle rubrique, le Survivant fait parler de lui dans un registre encore nébuleux jusqu'à récemment en ce qui le concernait : l'amour !_

_Il y a maintenant presque quatre ans, le garçon à la célèbre cicatrice était parvenu à s'inscrire en tant que champion de Poudlard de façon assez douteuse lors du Tournoi des trois sorciers et ce, malgré qu'il n'en ait pas l'âge requis (voir un récapitulatif de l'évènement en page 4). C'est à l'époque de la toute première tâche que le jeune homme a commencé à faire vibrer le cœur de toutes les sorcières d'Angleterre._

_La Gazette du sorcier faisait alors paraître un article exclusif (n°14567 de Novembre 1994) sur un possible triangle amoureux entre Potter, Victor Krum (le toujours charismatique et talentueux attrapeur de l'équipe de quidditch de Bulgarie) et Miss Hermione Granger (une sorcière née de moldue, meilleure amie du Survivant). Lors de la parution de l'article, la rédaction pensait que Miss Granger était au centre d'un duel pour s'acquérir ses faveurs entre Mr Potter et Mr Krum, mais tout porterait à croire qu'il n'en était rien !_

_Au vu des récents évènements, on se demande maintenant si ce n'était pas plutôt le ténébreux Victor Krum qui était au milieu de la joute des cœurs entre les deux gryffondors. La question est légitime car selon une source plus que fiable, POTTER SERAIT AMOUREUX DE DRAGO MALFOY._

_Drago Malfoy, serpentard rendu tristement célèbre par les actes de mangemorie de son père, Lucius Malfoy, et par ses propres exactions au service de Vous-savez-qui. On s'étonnait il y a encore peu de rumeurs faisant état d'une possible intervention de Mr Potter pour épargner quelques années derrière les barreaux à Malfoy père, mais à en croire la nouvelle du couple que forment le jeune Malfoy et le Survivant, il y aurait plus là de raisons personnelles qu'autre chose derrière cette action. Coup d'éclat moins politique que prévu de la part d'un jeune homme qui défendait son futur beau-père. _

_Concernant Mr Malfoy fils, la fin de la guerre a révélé qu'en réalité, le serpentard n'était autre qu'un mangemort sous-couverture pour l'Ordre du Phénix, dirigé de concert à ce moment par Potter et Dumbledore._

_Il paraît évident à présent que le jeune homme n'opère plus sous couverture, mais bien sous les draps de son ancien ennemi !_

_Comment ces deux jeunes gens que l'on appelait les Princes de Gryffondor et Serpentard du temps de leur scolarité ont-ils pu passer de la haine la plus absolue à l'amour le plus dévoué ? Une enquête a été menée parmi les proches du couple pour essayer de lever le voile sur ce mystère :_

_« Ma chère, on dit toujours que l'amour à ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore et je suis sûr que la sincérité du cœur de Messieurs Potter et Malfoy a su trouver sa voie au milieu de la haine et des préjugés. L'amour est le pouvoir le plus puissant en ce monde savez-vous ? ... Bonbon au citron ? »_

_Albus Dumbledore (comme s'il était besoin de le préciser), interviewé dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard. À noter également que ses yeux brûlaient d'un feu de malice encore jamais égalé de nos jours, signe qu'il semble y avoir bien plus qu'une vague théorie sur l'amour derrière un rapprochement aussi fulgurant et contre-nature._

_« Ils bossaient ensemble pendant la guerre et ce genre d'évènements ça finit forcément par rapprocher les gens. Évidemment, des planqués comme vous ça peut pas savoir ce genre de choses. »_

_Alastor – Fol'œil – Maugrey, ancien auror et membre actif de l'ordre du Phénix. Peu aimable devant nos envoyés et assez vague dans son témoignage... la guerre aurait-elle fini de le rendre fou ?_

_« Si je savais pour Potter et Drago ? Bien évidemment ! Les serpentards ne sont pas des ignorants et quand il y a quelque chose qui nous intrigue, nous ne ménageons pas nos efforts pour découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire ! Drago n'en a jamais parlé bien sûr et chez nous, personne ne s'imisce dans les affaires des autres et nous mettons un point d'honneur à respecter la vie privée de nos condisciples... tant qu'ils sont à serpentard cela va de soit ! Notre devise nous interdit de porter atteinte à l'un des nôtres en public de toute façon... Vous n'êtiez pas à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas Miss Skeeter ? »_

_Pansy Parkinson, camarade de Mr Malfoy. Son étrange sourire nous a laissé une impression étrange mais nous pouvons retenir de son témoignage que les serpentards ne se sont pas offusqués de voir leur leader fricoter avec leur ennemi juré... ou du moins ne s'y sont-ils pas risqués en public. Mr Maloy serait-il le seul à s'être ramolli face au charme de l'icône de la communauté ?_

_« Harry était vraiment craquant à 15 ans mais il était tellement gauche avec ses sentiments ! Sa naïveté est peut-être ce qui m'a attirée ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il était si peu dégourdi que j'ai dû prendre les devants pour un simple baiser et ça n'a pas été une réussite. À en juger par ses préférences, je comprends pourquoi maintenant. »_

_Cho Chang, ravissante ex-élève de Serdaigle et attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Premier et unique flirt de Potter lors de sa cinquième année. Si l'amour n'était pas le point fort du gryffondor, Mr Malfoy aurait-il été à l'origine de cette séduction ?_

_« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire qu'ils aient été ennemis ? Ils sont ensembles non ? Laissez-les un peu vivre si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver à St Mangouste comme ce cher Gilderoy. Un tandem gryffondor-serpentard ça peut faire super mal quand on essaie d'empiéter sur le territoir de l'un ou de l'autre, croyez-moi ! »_

_Un jeune homme anonyme, anciennement poursuiveur de l'équipe de Serdaigle et qui paraissait plutôt paniqué à l'idée qu'on l'interroge sur la sincérité des sentiments de Mr Malfoy..._

_« Oh les jeunes vous savez, ils se moquent des conventions comme de tout et ils font uniquement ce qu'ils ont envie de faire. Et c'est aussi bien ainsi. Au moins, notre petit Harry peut avoir autant de bonheur qu'il le mérite après toutes ces années difficiles et même si c'est étrange, Drago lui donne vraiment tout ce dont il a besoin ! »_

_Molly Weasley, en quelque sorte la mère adoptive de Potter depuis sa première année. À noter qu'elle rougissait plus que furieusement en parlant de la capacité indéniable de Mr Malfoy à combler les besoins de son amant... serait-ce un point à creuser ?_

_« Si je crois que James s'est retourné dans sa tombe quand il a appris qui était l'élu du cœur de son fils ? Non... je ne le pense pas du tout ! Et d'ailleurs, si cela a été accepté par le parrain d'Harry et par le père de Drago, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être rejeté par qui que ce soit ! [rire de l'interviewé]. Plus sérieusement, mon presque-filleul est tout à fait heureux de la tournure des évènements et je m'emploierai à ce que cela reste ainsi... tous ses proches s'emploieront à cela. Harry c'est un peu notre fils, frère, filleul ou ami à nous tous, membres de l'ordre. Si quelqu'un devait chercher à lui nuire ma foi, il se heurterait à maintes difficultés ! »_

_Remus Lupin, loup-garou, ancien professeur de DCFM et parrain honorifique du Survivant. Son regard semblait plus flamboyant que d'ordinaire quand il évoquait le désir de protection que les proches de Potter manifestaient envers lui. Était-ce le sorcier parlant de son quasi-filleul ou le chef de meute évoquant son louveteau auquel nous avons eu à faire ? Cela reste encore à déterminer..._

_« Tout le monde peut changer et je vous assure que Harry n'est pas plus une oie blanche sans défense que Drago ne saurait être une vipère qui ne cherche qu'à placer ses billes par pur intéressement. Ils sont heureux tous les deux, dans tous les aspects de leur vie de couple et c'est bien comme ça ! ... Si vous déformez mes paroles à l'impression je vous jure que vous le regretterez et [CENSURÉ] »_

_Hermione Granger, ancienne rivale en amour de Mr Potter qui semble aujourd'hui bien ravie d'avoir le champ libre avec un autre joueur de Quidditch..._

_« C'est quoi ces questions indiscrètes ? Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur eux, allez donc les voir et foutez-moi la paix ! Quoi que non... n'allez pas les voir parce que votre plume maudite n'en sortirait pas en un seul morceau. Et puis si tiens justement, allez les voir ! Ça me ferait bien plaisir de vous voir avaler votre plume et votre calepin par le [CENSURÉ] »_

_Ron Weasley, meilleur ami du Survivant qui n'a pas paru très coopératif aux yeux de la rédaction. Nous pensions que c'était le propre des serpentard d'utiliser la menace mais les tendances semblent s'inverser de plus en plus depuis que Mr Potter s'est entiché d'un vert et argent !_

_On peut maintenant se demander si le Survivant n'aurait pas usé de quelques dons particuliers pour faire plier l'héritier Malfoy. Certains indices reccueillis dans d'autres interviews semblent montrer que Mr Malfoy agirait avec son amant comme un serpent hypnotisé par une flûte. Les talents de Fourchelang du Survivant auraient-ils la capacité d'amadouer toutes sortes de reptiles ?_

_Mais aujourd'hui, il est un fait inéluctable que les deux célibataires les plus prisés de notre communauté ne sont plus sur le marché, ce qui fera verser des torrents de larmes par nos lectrices qui espéraient probablement se faire une place dans leur cœur. Peut-être, messieurs les sorciers, auriez-vous eu plus de chance que nous autres dames qui ne possédions pas les attributs nécessaire pour satisfaire les deux amants._

_La fin de la guerre contre les ténèbres resterait le principal catalyseur de cet amour improbable, annonçant aussi également la fin de la guerre la plus longue du monde sorcier : la rivalité entre les maisons de Gryffondor et de Serpentard._

_Peut-être fallait-il deux hommes de la carrure des fondateurs pour mettre un terme à cette guerre ancestrale ? Mais si le processus est à ce point amorcé (et apparemment bien annoncé) on suppose que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que les vieilles querelles s'effondrent complètement et qu'un article décrive très prochainement la mise en couple des non moins célèbres Sirius Black et Severus Rogue !_

_Votre obligée veille au grain pour vous tenir informés !_

_C'était Rita Skeeter, envoyée (très) spéciale pour la Gazette du Sorcier._

**********

À Godric's Hollow, l'exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier tout juste reçu finit en mille morceaux et autant de jurons poussés par un animagus au bord de l'explosion. Lui ? En couple avec Servilus le bâtard graisseux ? Plutôt rouler une galoche à un détraqueur, il aurait moins mauvaise haleine !

**********

À l'Impasse du tisseur, l'exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier tout juste reçu finit en mille morceaux et autant d'idées de potions pour empoisonner le jus de citrouille d'une blondasse siliconnée, concoctées par un Maître des potions à la limite de l'implosion. Lui ? En couple avec le sac-à-puces demeuré ? Plutôt jouer à la baballe avec un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune, ce serait moins douloureux !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà, c'est fini les amis ! Six chapitres et quatre bonus pour cette fickette humoristique sur notre couple de sorciers préféré. Comme pour chaque dernier chapitre, je lance un appel à review pour ceux qui m'ont suivi avec application sans donner signe de vie durant ces dernières semaines.

Au plaisir de vous revoir sur un futur projet.

Ciao !


End file.
